Flaws in Our Strengths
by buttersox21
Summary: Korra has lived in Alaska her entire life underneath her father Governor Tonraq. Tonraq now busy running for Senator decides it's time for Korra to have her first high school experience. Wanting friends and an actual childhood Korra gladly agrees to it, but there's a big problem when one of her friends may want something more. Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics Korropal later on korrasami
1. Family meetings

"Flaws in our strengths"

"Is this over yet?" watching my mother continue putting foundation on my face.

"I can't help you being a teenager Korra, if you didn't have 20 zits on one side of your face we wouldn't be having this conversation." My mother said still applying makeup.

Tonight, was again one of my father's formal holdings, the Alaskan community founder's gala to be exact. We'd often have formal dances, gala's, banquets, and a few other formal festivities at least once a week. So, I was used to being all groomed up for such events.

My father would always introduce me as his pride and joy! He would often boast about how early I hit puberty and how many omega's I attracted even at an early age. I mostly just ignored his boasting, as much as I loved the constant amount of omega's and beta's who would try to get my attention. I've always felt like something is missing in my life. My father just says I need a normal boyfriend or girlfriend to keep me happy, but as I get into more relationships I just feel that becomes less and less true.

After a while my father ended up noticing the surprising emptiness in my life he offered for me to go to Republic City to attend an actual high school. It was an offer I couldn't help but accept. It may have been everything I ever wanted, I may even make friends. Friends is a word so uncommon to me. It's sad really.

"There all done." My mother said applying the last of the makeup.

"Thank Ravaa."

"korra I know you all the events your father throws but be thankful, this may be the last one you go to too until you move in with Tenzin's family."

I rolled my eyes. Who cares if tonight is one of the biggest events of the year! I just want to stay home and sleep.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady! Don't do it tonight especially. All of your father's contributors will be there, we can't have you embarrassing us."

Just because my father is the governor doesn't mean every little thing I do will embarrass him. Besides his contributors are mainly pigs who own gold or oil mining operations here. The only thing they care about is my father supporting them to keep their companies up here mining.

-Later that night-

 **A glass chimed interrupting the music and the guest's conversations.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I just wanted to announce, that I will be running for senator this upcoming term. So, when it comes up for voting time please do not forget, yours truly." Tonraq said.

I spit up the water I was drinking on one of his fat contributors "Sorry…" I said trying to hold in my laugh.

"M-mom did he just, say what I think he said?" I asked.

As I said this all of my father's investors rushed him, I can't believe he didn't tell me about this earlier today!

"well I'm sure your father had told you before that, you were to be moving in with Tenzin and his family." Senna explained.

"but I didn't think that dad would run for senator and why wouldn't anyone tell me? I always thought family got the scoop first." I pleaded.

"Family does get the first scoop sometimes," tonraq said laughing.

My own father surprised me, and not just by him becoming senator but by him opening the door to the small room that they were in. You see I usually complain to my mother in that room, every night my father deiced to hold meetings. They would often talk about their problems together.

Like once when I was 8 a bug flew up my mouth and was caught in my throat and I was choking for the longest time before anyone did anything about it. My mother was there to sort of console her for times somewhat like that or worse even.

"Senna, may I talk to our lovely daughter in private please?" tonraq asked.

"Of course, darling." Senna encouraged.

Saying this my mother graciously kissed my father, I never understood how my mother could be so graceful, yet when it came to me I was so, to a lack of words, not so. I've always been a tomboy (I guess most female alphas are), who wasn't above wearing a dress, still though there was a part of me that longed to be more like her.

"Honey, the reason I couldn't tell you sooner is that I had assumed you would freak and I needed everything including your attitude to go completely perfect tonight. I know your moving in with Tenzin and his family soon but hearing I might just follow you to Republic City as a Senator may seem like I'm taking away some of your independence, but that's not what I'm trying to do. Please just be understanding with me." Tonraq explained

"Dad... I'm not mad that you want to be a senator, I'm mad that you didn't tell me sooner. And I'm very thankful for you trying to give me a bit of independence. I really hate my life being micromanaged." I said

"I promise you Republic City High is one of the best highschools anyone can go to, not only will you meet people from all around the globe but one of my major investor's daughters is there as well, she can show you around I'm sure," Tonraq said

"I think I'll be fine getting around dad, thank you for setting me up with a guide though," I said smiling at him to relieve the tension.

"Tonraq everyone's wondering where you are, are you done talking!" my mother yelled through the door.

"Of course, Honey!" Tonraq responded.

 _(Hi this is, my first and probably the only Legend of Korra fan fic as such I wanted to give you a bit of warning about how messy this story may be organized and how characters may shift easily from acting one way to another completely. This is also alpha/beta/omega dynamics to it, so if you don't like that I don't recommend this story)_


	2. Late day

Just knowing that I'll start actual high school tomorrow was exciting, I had just moved in with Tenzin and his family a few weeks ago, and they were all so nice. She had never had a problem with new people, and she had known Tenzin and his wife since she was born. They had always loved me, so the move, of course, wasn't a problem, especially when I saw the huge dojo they lived in, on their own personal island. Not a problem at all for this girl, I do try to enjoy the finer things in life.

I just wished I wasn't going to be late for orientation today!

She had decided to wear something a little nice, so she chose the cutest cropped blue top, with black skinny jeans and white hi-top converse. I decided to wear my hair down today, I really wanted to get rid of the habit of her wolf tails considering it was always something my parents forced her to wear.

"Shit, why did she have to be late today?" I said quietly to myself.

I got on the ferry to school screaming in my mind, I couldn't wait to see how my peers or teachers would rip her apart for being late on the first day. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad but still, the idea is scary.

"Wow so this is republic city high," I said aloud

It was huge, biggest building I had ever seen, it could almost be confused for a college. Before taking another step, I heard "Shit why do I have to be late?"

Cool someone else was late I'm not the only one. "You late too?" I said with a smirk running with the girl.

" yes, sadly I just wanted to make orientation but I see that's not happening" the girl heaved

This girl was something else, short brown hair, green eyes, and a very petite body. She was cute from what I could tell.

Being much quicker than the girl I opened the door for her graciously, "I hope the rest of your day goes better" I says to the girl with a smile.

"Same to you" she replies giving her a quick smile while rushing into the door.

Orientation was quick and to the point and I'm just now seeing my schedule, first-period biology. As much as I'd hate to admit it, I loved science. Studying animals was my favorite thing to do in Alaska, but I had never been able to put the time that I wanted into it.

Coming into my first period I ran right into my teacher who was carrying a stack of papers.

"Oh… I'm sorry" her teacher said

"It's alright," I smirk as I helped her pick up her papers.

"well thank you, young lady" my teacher looks up at me and blushes.

"thank you, ma'am and I think you might be the young lady here" I winked at her obviously joking.

I didn't want to seem rude but for a teacher, she was really young, probably in her mid-20's from the looks of it.

"I'm much older than you, young lady and you should do well to address me as so" my teacher exclaimed. Seeming to regain her self-confidence.

"Yes ma'am, I apologize," I said smiling.

With that my teacher and I walk into class with silence, she could see her teacher was somewhat affected by her charms, let's just say Korra inherited one thing besides her father's muscles, his charm, and his amazing people skills.

As I walked into class I saw the girl from earlier talking to a few other people. I decided to take the empty seat next to the girl from this morning.

"Hey late buddy," the girl says.

"hey" I replied sitting down.

"My names Opal by the way. We never got to introduce ourselves with all that running." She said smiling at me.

"My names Korra, and if your not already on a track team I think you should consider it." the girl laughs at my remark.

"You're pretty funny….." The girl ends up staring at mr for what feels like longer than she should be. "Oh... I should introduce you to my friends."

"This one is Mako he can be a bit of a brood but he can be nice if he wants."

He mumbles angrily

"I like him already," I said.

Mako looked pretty tall, even sitting in his chair I could tell how tall he was, he had a very angry looking face but I think it's because of his shark like eye brows. But even with his eye brows he was probably one of the most attractive alpha's I've ever seen.

"then we have Bolin and Asami."

"So, you made friends with another alpha I'm jealous, and this one has a hell of a smell," Bolin said teasingly

"oh, bolin stop I'm sorry for him he's a bit of a kidder" Asami explains for him

Bolin has some of the biggest muscles I've ever seen, with slick black hair and green eyes, he's kind of cute like he has a baby face but its good looking. And Asami was good looking as well, if I had a type, it would be her, but then again, she kind of reminded me of a lot of the prissy girls I've dated back up north. She had long raven hair, peridot eyes.

These people seem nice, I may actually make friends. I can't wait to tell my mom!


	3. She's a big girl

Flaws in our Strengths

 _(I made the change into first person into this chapter the rest will be written this way as well.)_

The day was going great so far, most of my other periods either had Bolin, Mako, or Opal. I had one other class with Asami and it was AP Calculous with Mr. Varrick. I tried talking to her about some remedial things, like what tv shows she's watched. Who her favorite actor was and then some but she always kept looking away mid-way through the conversation.

"Hey, is there, something bothering you?" I asked

"no, I'm fine." Asami responded

"You sure your fine, you keep looking away when I talk to you?"

" oh… sorry about that. I've just been thinking a lot about someone."

"you got a love interest?"

"Kind of…. it's hard to say really, were talking and he's kind of distant, not saying I don't mind it, I think it makes him hotter actually."

" do you mind if I ask who it is?"

"It's Mako…"

"Wow, I never expected for you to go for Mako. He doesn't seem much like your type"

"Oh, and you know my type?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"N-no." I stuttered. Shit I didn't want to offend Asami, the only experience I've ever had talking to people is through my tv, and clearly that's not working for me. I may be charming and I may know how to talk to people at first through small talk, which I always had a lot of practice during my father's public holdings he would bring me to. But when it came to real conversation I'm clueless to say the least.

" I mean I was just trying to say you're so beautiful and nice, while Mako, no offense to him but he's…umm kinda scary. Not really scary more like edgy I guess.. I don't know." I said

Asami giggled

"Yeah I guess he does come off as scary but he's actually really sweet if you get to know him. He asked me out the other day and has been waiting for a reply."

"what are you planning on telling him?" Korra asked

"Yes. It's not like I don't like him, but I don't really like him that much either. It may have something to do with my past with Bolin."

Korra leaned back in surprise

"NO WAY YOU DATED BOLIN!?" Mr. Varrick looked over at me and decided now was the opportune time to shush me.

"Yes, most omegas who went to our middle school probably did as well, he was catch back then. Me and Opal both dated him to be exact."

"Wow Opal too, I'm jealous of him."

"Do you like Opal?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

I took a moment before answering this, I guess me and Opal had kind of hit it off and maybe there was some feelings there.

"Maybe, well she seems nice and I think she's pretty but I don't feel as if dating is something I should be focusing on right now."

" Well if you ever do think about dating her, let me just tell you I can hook you two up, I may even know she has a little crush on you too."

" Wait how? I just met her today"

"That girl works fast, so you better get her while she's still into you"

I thought a lot about what Asami had said for the rest of the day, thankfully everyone exchanged phone numbers when we met, so If it came down to it I just message her later about this. Oh shit, before I leave school I should sign up for basketball I almost forgot, Mako had said basketball tryouts would be soon and I'm desperate to sign up. I ended scanning the large gym for anything resembling a signup sheet. That's when I came face to face with the tallest girl I'd ever seen. She had dark fierce green eyes, and braided over her shoulder, long black hair. She was sort of hot, wearing dark gray short shorts and a black tank top.

"Hey!" the girl called out

"Oh, hi I'm just looking for the basketball sign-up sheet…" Korra said nervously. This girl was just too intimidating.

"It's over there in coach Lins office."

"Thank you." Korra replied heading over to the office the girl had pointed at.

Right before I had made it to coach Lins office the girls scent had come into full force, I was positive that girl was and alpha. But I'm definitely wrong, oh so wrong. She smelled the girls heat. "How can she be an omega what the fuck?!" I mumbled under my breath.

Her heat was tempting, so much so that I can feel my lower nether region ache in pain. "Fuck you can't show up now, please don't" She mumbled yet again.

I did her best to hide the bulge the girls heat had caused, as I made it into coach Lins office. I found signed up and got the fuck out. Running to the nearest bathroom to wait for her bulge to die down.


	4. Movie Decision

Flaws in our Strengths

"Sleep is love," I kept mumbling to myself, cuddling the pillow Naga sleeps with. I just wanted to drown out the world. High school was amazing but after the first few weeks sleep is something maybe worth getting homeschooled over.

"Korra! Get in her now or you'll be late" Pema screamed.

Yeah, I definitely miss being homeschooled. Looking at my closet I ran over to put on a blue t-shirt and jeans along with a cardigan that had my basketball number on the back of it. Yes, I made the team, and my father was so proud of me when he heard. The only the thing I wish I didn't hear him say was " now she can probably get all the omegas she wants." I really didn't want my father thinking about my relationships... It's kind of gross.

Going out the door I grabbed a piece of toast Pema made and headed for a ferry to school. The school was just like any other day I guess, starting out my day with the most amazing girl in the morning opal being. As much as I'd hate to say it, I've sort of been developing a crush on her. Opal and I talk a lot in school, we constantly change glances, and hell she looks at me like I'm the only alpha in the world.

"So, when you are asking her out," Asami said.

It was already 7th-period holy shit!

"what are you talking about"

"you know what I'm talking about, when are you asking opal out?"

"I don't know," I said with a slight blush "I mean I already told you I'm not looking to date anyone right now."

"Kor you might as well be the most popular alpha in school, the fact you don't want to date anyone is surprising." Asami inquired

That was true, it had already been 2 months since I've been at the school, and thanks to the startup of basketball season my popularity has gone from nothing to quite something.

"Is this the apart you confess your feelings for me Sams" Korra chuckled. Asami hit my arm but blushed slightly.

"shut up, if Mako heard you talking like that you'd be dead."

"Oh yeah I forgot about your overprotective brooding alpha, how are you and papa Mako doing?"

"Don't call him that and we've had better days…"

Mako and Asami, of course, started dating a while back this month.

"you know I feel like this class is more of us talking than actually working," I said

"well if you would close your big pie hole maybe I'd get some work done."

"pfff you know you love me, don't deny me attention so, I only get louder," I said with a grin. Asami proceeded to ignore me the rest of the class until I had mentioned her relationship with Mr. Brood shark-brows. It always gets her attention.

"Well, recently Mako thought it would be a good idea to not talk to me since the fight we had."

"what did you guys fight over, is it over my good looks?" She rolled her eyes at my question.

"can you be a cockier, ugh, it's because of stupid homecoming… I was hoping he'd ask me since we're sort of on and off dating but he's too busy with everything else apparently…"

"well, I could take you if you wanted" Slowly I realized what I had just asked. I just asked one of my friends sort of girlfriend to homecoming. Fuck.

"Kor I would go with you," Asami said blushing "but you have Opal and she was kinda hoping you'd ask her tomorrow when we all go to the movies"

"Oh yeah" that's all I could muster for the rest of the class, I never took rejection well and having such a pretty girl reject my invitation wasn't fun.

Later that night~

Opes: hey we never decided on a movie buttface

Oh yeah, we never did decide I had just gotten home from practice and I was exhausted but I did my best to muster up the energy to message her back.

Kor: shit we never did and sorry I didn't respond sooner I was at practice

Opes: It's fine next time I'll just come to your practice and remind you

Kor: you could watch me practice anytime honey ;) lmao

Korra didn't get an instant text message back like usual…

Opes: fine I'll come next time to watch you then ;), but you have to decide on a movie or I'll be mad at you next time I see you

Kor: fine how about something scary, like "Bending Killers, the Equalists".

Opes: fine with me buttface, next time don't leave me waiting

Kor: I'll try not to and if you don't mind I should shower and pass out like usual cy

Opes: I'd wish you didn't go to sleep so early and wake up so late

Kor: thanks for worrying mom

10 minutes and a nice shower later~

Sams: you better ask opal out tomorrow this girl is killing me with talking about you

Kor: Oh yeah did she mention how awesome I am?

Sams: More like attractive, 20 times a minutes and stop being so cocky

I yawned

Kor: well when someone calls you attractive 20 times a minute you'd be cocky too ;)

Sams: whatever just ask the girl out tomorrow, night dweeb.

Kor: Night bigger dweeb…


	5. Movie Mistakes

Flaws in our strengths chapter 5

As much as I love waking up in the morning (and I really do) this morning just felt like death. I woke up feeling as if I had to puke everywhere but I was not missing the movies. This is my chance to finally hang out with friends. Yes friends, something I'd never thought my sarcastic ass would have. So, there is only one thing to do now, ask the wise lady Pema for answers to my predicament.

"Pema, I don't feel good… I feel like I might puke"

"Korra honey I love you but if you puke on these hardwood floors I'm making you mop it up." Pema said

"thanks, I sure feel loved Pema but I need to go to the movies today with my friends. Do you have any mom voodoo magic that could help a girl out?"

"korra us moms don't have voodoo magic, which is something you'll figure out if you ever have kids yourself, but I do happen to have a couple acid relievers in the bathroom pantry. If that doesn't work you may just want to stay home. I wouldn't want you throwing up on any cute omega's". Pema laughed

Thank you, acid relievers, I started to feel better but I still had this bad feeling in my stomach. Maybe I'm just nervous, I hope that's it. As I was about to leave for the movies I got dressed in some of my best clothes and when I say best clothes I just mean nike dri-fit T's and skinny jeans that just make the blood stop flowing. And as I was finally about to arrive to the movies I saw it, and I don't mean meelo naked for once. No, I saw opal dressed in the cutest green summer dress. Of course, Asami, mako, and Bolin were there as well, but I mainly only saw Opal and everyone else could tell as well.

"You know were here too Korra" Bolin chided

"I'm sorry what was that, Opal did you hear the wind just now" I said looking in every direction but his

"very funny korra but can we hurry up and get inside the movies now, I'm already exhausted" mako said

"well you know no one asked you to come anyway…" Asami said defensively.

Oh no looks like they're fighting again….

"yeah maybe it's better we go inside" Opal said interrupting the awkward silence.

The movie theater joint in republic city was nice, much better than the ones at home. The lobby was huge and the décor reminded me of the shaggy 70's.

Opal decided separating asami and mako might help "cause less issues" so she asked mako and bolin to get popcorn with her, meanwhile I tried to figure out what these issues were.

"so sams you alright, you seemed a bit heated out there" I asked.

"oh yeah I'm fine, never better…."

"look I'm not saying you don't look fine but ummm you don't."

"Ugh Mako… he's just getting to be too much, I liked him so much and now I feel nothing but agitated when I'm around him. I honestly wanted to break up with him today but opal mentioned the movies and how this was her chance and blah blah" Asami said making me feel heated in my cheeks slightly.

"Asami you don't have to be around Mako to make your friend happy, I would've asked out opal to homecoming another day or even over text. How about you chill with Bolin for the rest of the day to make sure we don't have another awkward moment okay?" I smiled brightly while asking.

"sure, why not I just don't want to talk to Mako for a while, or see, or ughhhhh…"

Great problem solved now to get the rest of this day done

We all sat together and I made sure to sit right next to Opal, she looked so cute today. Honestly, I've never considered the idea of dating her too much, but if she looks like this every day I just may have to ask her out right here.

The movie wasn't too good, the only things I've even enjoyed about it was how Opal would cling to my arm when she was scared. It was cute but what was even cuter was Bolin grabbing onto Asami for dear life right next to me.

We were all just about to exit the theater when we started hearing fighting.

"you know I'm so tired of your "I must do everything attitude" Mako!". asami yelled

"well, I'm tired of your "know it all" attitude". Mako retaliated

"you know I thought we had something together at first but guess what maybe it was nothing after all"

"well maybe your problem was that you thought" Mako responded angrily

"You're the worst, I'm done here," Asami said walking off.

"Welp looks like their issues are solved guys," I said.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at me and Mako even glared.

"and…. I feel like I should not have said that, opal let me walk you home."

"My mom's actually picking me up in a few minutes, we can talk for a bit if you want*cough* preferably alone* cough*," she said gesturing the two boys to leave. Bolin seemed sad to leave and Mako just seemed stoic as ever.

"Well Opal I guess I should probably ask you to homecoming, but I don't know if your proper homecoming date material," I said stepping closer into her space.

"what does that mean?" she asked looking jokingly offended.

"well, first of all, I have to ask if you can handle me, I get pretty rowdy among other things."

"I can handle anything just"

"Oh, are you sure about that," I asked stepping closer. I can see the blush get darker on her cheeks.

"Y-yes I can..." She stumbled through her words

"Oh really" I step closer again making it so faces are mere inches apart. "I'd really hate for you to disappoint me, so I may just give you a chance if but only if you can handle this."

I place my hands on her hips and go in for the kiss, I can't say it doesn't feel amazing. It was just a light short kiss but it had meant to it, I looked into opals eyes again and she looked dumbfounded. Her whole face was red and she appeared shocked yet happy. I smiled at her and then heard a car honk.

"I think that's your ride, you may not want to miss that" I inquired

"uuhhhh y-yes y-you're right-t," she said. It was just a kiss, I've never seen one girl go so unstable from one. I have to tell Asami about this later, just more of a reason for me to show why I'm so cocky. "Bye Korra, I had a nice time" she managed to straighten her words out in the very least.

"I did too maybe we can do this together sometime just the two of us." I grinned.

"T-that would be amazing"

"Great, see you later" I waved by as I started walking off.

That went not exactly how I was expecting it. I didn't want to ask her out it just kind of happened fuck. I really need to talk to Asami. Oh, wait she has her own problems. Even better...


	6. You're not my girlfriend!

Flaws in Our Strengths Chapter 6

So, I'm not going to say that I messed up asking opal out like that, but that's only because my pride won't allow me to say that I actually messed up. Damn my arrogance. Literally, the entire 2 weeks leading up to homecoming opal has basically been acting like my girlfriend. Which of course makes first period quite the struggle for me being as it's the only class I have with her. Although us dating does have its benefits as well.

No idiot Omega would try to steal away Opal Beifongs alpha, Opal is the co-cheerleading captain of RCHS, thus was not only very popular but also well known among the other omega's. The first day we started unofficially dating she came back to school she started to squeal to all the girls on the team about us when I never really asked her to be my girlfriend in the first place! Hell, I just asked her for another date and it was a maybe on that.

But back to the benefits, she keeps the girls away. Because of the basketball team and my very good looks, (I don't mean to brag, oh wait I do.) I've become very popular. It also doesn't help that I'm one of the best players on the team. The only 3 who could even compare to me is Mako, iroh, and kuvira. I've even got a sweet little title the school has bestowed upon to me "The Avatar." But with all the benefits from opal and I dating, there's still a problem, and I believe its opal and I dating.

"Hey Asami, what's up?" I said. I have talked to her much since movie night, I had planned to ask her about what happened between her and Mako but then that might just involve me talking about my opal problem and I'm not about to mention that. I'm actually surprised she hasn't talked to me about it since not only do we have 7th period together but sometimes we practice at the same time due to her being the other co-cheerleading captain along with opal.

"Not Much" Asami responded. We could hear Varrick give his same speech about how he uses mathematics in real life every day.

"We haven't talked in a bit everything alright?"

"yeah, I kind of just zoned everything out."

"Sorry about you and Mako, I know how much you liked him"

"That's okay we were slowly falling apart anyway, how about you and opal she won't stop talking about her lively romance with "the avatar". I've even heard rumors with the other girls on the cheerleading team that you've even done some dirty stuff at school." She says with a wink.

"Well can I actually be honest with you, just please don't tell opal…"

"what is it?"

"well the whole thing with me and opal even dating, maybe kind of not true"

"what are you talking about?"

I proceeded to explain the whole situation to her, even though I debated to do my work today in this class.

"poor Opal..."

" well it's not like I don't like her, it's just I don't really want a relationship and with homecoming, just around the corner I feel like I might give her the wrong idea."

"Trust me were way past the wrong idea, I think you left that with the kiss."

I'm in shit now, I also have practice with her and Asami after school today, this is going to be so awkward ugh.

"Hasn't she tried to you know, be a couple when you're around what have you been doing about that so far?" Asami asked. We were both heading on our way to practice and just as we were about to turn the corner to head into the different dressing rooms opal is right there.

"Hey Korra," she says with a gleeful wink.

"Hi" was the only thing Korra could muster while she snuck away to her changing room. Hopefully, that gave Asami an idea of how she was handling Opal for these past two weeks. With any luck, she could either muster the courage to properly reject opals relationship, or she could somehow feel the exact opposite about having a relationship with her. FUN.

As soon as I was done changing I headed for the basketball court, she could see all the cheerleaders in their uniforms. She didn't want to see like a pervert but damn! They look nice in there short-shorts and crop tops, Opal looked the best to me but Asami somehow also looked amazing. It's weird this is the first time besides the time I met Asami that I found her outstandingly beautiful.

"Yo Kor stop staring at the pretty cheerleaders! We have the homecoming game tomorrow!" Kuvira had yelled from behind her. Did she have to say it so loud!

"I wasn't staring I was admiring the blue and gold colors of our school on their outfits. It compliments barely clothed bodies." I joked.

"Look I know opals your girlfriend but she'll get jealous if she sees you staring at her best friend."

"Oh yeah, my girlfriend…"

"what's up?" she asks me.

"Nothing let's just get this practice over"

Of course, this practice was just like any other but with the looming threat of the big game tomorrow. Which put everyone on edge even the cheerleaders. As I was about to walk home Opal caught me outside. Shit, I thought I had snuck out fast enough.

"Kor you've been ignoring my messages and avoiding me every day since the movies. What's going on, talk to me." Opal said

"Well umm you see I've been busy with practice and getting ready for the homecoming that I just haven't had time to really focus on our relationship." _Where the fuck did I come up with that lie_. "After the homecoming game things should be better." _Why do I keep giving her hope_?

"You sure?" Opal said with the cutest pout. Fuck I see why I lied now. I should honestly just agree to keep dating her, I mean why even fight it.

"Yeah definitely" I promised with a smile.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that." She said waving goodbye.

I just keep getting deeper with this girl and I don't even know why…..


	7. Okay maybe you are

Flaws in Our strengths ch. 7

The homecoming basketball game was thrilling, most people get nervous over a big game such as this but I'm not like most people. I appreciate when other people come to bask in my glory as this schools Avatar. Hell, even Kuvira the most calm yet furious person I've ever seen asked how I wasn't nervous.

"Well you see Kuvira it's hard to be nervous when you're this amazing," I said panting from all the running I had been doing. Coach Lin decided to let me take a break for the second quarter. I and Mako have been utterly carrying this game, usually, Iroh and Kuvira help out a lot but so far, they've been lacking due to nerves I'm assuming.

"You know being so amazing is going to get you killed by me one day right," Kuvira said.

"I wish you would kill your nerves, you're basically shaking out there kuv."

"Bataar is watching me and I want to put on a good show, he supported me playing basketball since we were kids. I just want to show him what I've accomplished" she said sadly.

"That's sweet of him, why can't you ever support me like that kuv?" I said with a wink.

"Shut up" she blushed lightly.

"Did I just make the all mighty kuvira blush?" I said as Kuvira blushed more.

"Korra get back in the game!" Lin screamed.

"Got it, coach! See you, Miss. Nervous." I said just barely avoiding a punch from her.

After that little spat, the game went surprisingly well, we won against the Ba sing se otter eels. With that win under my belt, I almost forgot what I was worrying about. Until I headed to my locker to change.

"Hey, Korra make, sure you get a good shower I don't want my alpha to smell like sweat, okay maybe I do," Opal said with a wink.

Oh yeah, that's what I was worrying about great. "You're telling me to wash off this amazing smell of victory, I think not miss beifong."

"well if you don't I won't give you your present for escorting me to homecoming."

"Oh, there's a present in this now? Screw this victory stuff then!"

It took me until I just got out of the shower to realize what the present could be. I hope it isn't like a happy 2 weeks anniversary or some shit. I hate when people do that.

When I got out of the shower I put on a nice long dress silver dress that showed the perfect amount of cleavage. Holy shit I looked hot, you could see all my muscles perfectly in this dress and it's almost so tight you can see the outline of my abs. I might just take myself to homecoming, but I already promised opal. I got out of the locker room to see a beautiful petite girl in a light blue dress. Wow was the only thing that came to mind when looking at her.

"Kor you look hot!" she squealed hugging me tightly.

"Thanks, you look good as well." I tried to say from the hug.

Before of course, we could enter the cafeteria which the dance is being held in, Opal had to take a million selfies and post them to Instagram. Not that I minded I also love selfies personally, it's like the art of me.

As we entered I saw Bolin chatting up a group of girls along with Mako. "Hey, Guys," I said

"Korra Southern!" Bolin basically screamed my name so everyone around him looked. I can't say they didn't all stare in awe but hell I know they did. "You look amazing, if we weren't both alphas I'd be hitting you up right now," Bolin said.

"Thanks, Bolin, I looked at myself in the mirror earlier and said the same thing. By the way who's your date Bo, and what about your Mako?" I asked.

"Well Mako doesn't have a date, and I decided to bring Asami since she kind of got dropped last minute thanks to someone," Bo said looking at Mako. Mako just mumbled underneath his breathe as much as we hang out I always forget him and Asami are on bad terms.

"Where is Asami?" I asked. And then I saw her. She entered the cafeteria doors like a queen, everyone stared in awe as the red wine dress she wore hugged her curves perfectly. While her beautiful wavy raven hair was pulled to one side cascading down her shoulder.

"Looks like your question got answer for you Kor," Mako said angrily.

"Why does Asami always make a big show entering somewhere?" I asked.

"That's just how my best friend is," Opal said

"Well I and your best friend are going to have to have a chat about her stealing my limelight," I said. "Now let's go dance Opal."

I can't say I was basically the perfect homecoming date, but I was. We danced the night away got punch spilled on other people and hell I was even voted homecoming freshman alpha Prince. It was a good night until I had to dance with Asami because she was freshman omega Princess.

"So, you look amazing tonight Princess, trying to impress Mr. Brood over there," I asked

"Don't call me princess I never asked to be nominated. I'm also over Mako." She said glaring me down. "Can't you talk about anything other than Mako with me? Especially tonight."

"Sorry, it's just you look so amazing I thought you had to be impressing someone," I said with a wink. Asami blushed at the statement.

"You look amazing as well" she rebutted. We danced for what seemed like forever, and it's not that I hated it, dancing with a pretty girl was definitely on my bucket list but something felt off…

"You're telling me something I already know Sato" As I said this the worst happened. I don't know if it was because of the tight dress I was wearing or Asami's leg hitting me in the wrong spot but I was starting to get aroused. I really prefer to not leave this dance floor with a huge noticeable bulge.

"Hey Asami can, you help me out," I asked

"What is it?"

"well you see I'm about to have a big problem and because I think it's your fault you should help me."

"My fault, what do you mean?" she scrunched her brows.

"Look down"

"at our feet?" she asked raising one eyebrow.

"No at my dress." I tried to stay as stoic as possible. I preferred for everyone else to not notice me freaking out over something like this.

"Oh, OH!" she said while continuously looking down at it and being shocked.

"Yeah, could you I don't know dance me to the bathroom. I think either the tight dress got into the wrong area or your leg rubbed up against me while we were dancing." I said

"Umm okay, oh wow, ummm" she blushed nervously. I don't think I've ever seen her blush this much.

"Miss sato have you never seen an erection before?" I asked.

"Umm I-I m-may have not"

I laughed at her reaction but quickly stopped considering this is no laughing matter. If I get caught with this thing after dancing with Asami I'm fucked so I should be quick and smart about it. As the song was about to end I signaled Asami to head the last step towards the bathroom.

"Oh, and if anyone asks, just say I had to pee really bad, Got it sweet cheeks?" I asked

She nodded still looking down. "You know if you keep looking at it, other people may look down, too right?"

"Oh, sorry Kor" she responded quietly.

"It's okay, don't worry about it, it's probably best to forget about this too."

"o-okay"

With that, the song ended.

"Now if you excuse I'm going to run" I turned and sprinted as quickly as possible into the bathroom, can't say I've been in this situation before but I've definitely learned how to handle an erection in a tight dress due to all the amazing balls and formal dances my parents just love taking me to.

 _Authors note~_

 _So, a few of you seem to think that I forgot about the korrasami tag. Trust me this will be a Korrasami story in due time but I feel as if sometimes the best relationships are either ones you had to work for or ones you never expected to happen._


	8. Awkward toilet flushing

Flaws in our strengths 8

"Finally it went down!" I screamed from my bathroom stall full of excitement. Although I quickly felt embarrassed not knowing who else could've been in the bathroom with me. I exited the stall to notice a few other alphas raise their eyebrows at me.

"Umm my toilet wouldn't flush properly" I said awkwardly laughing trying escape the bathroom. Well at least this night can't get any worse. I began walking over to the table my friends had reserved. Opal then stopped me before I could sit down.

"Hey Kor you, think maybe we could talk outside?" Opal asked. _Please don't ask about the erection I had…_ was the only thought I could muster.

"Definitely," I said as she took my hand leading me outside to the veranda.

"Kor, what are we? Asami told me that you were uneasy about us dating. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Opal I want to be completely honest with you, I really like you, but I've been trying my best to stay out of relationships while I'm here," I responded. _Reminder beat that rat, Sato._

"So, you don't want to date me?" I could see the tears begin in her eyes. Shit, I've done it now.

"No Opal I really do like you, I'm not big on the idea of dating but I can change that." I took her hands in mine and looked her dead in the eyes. "Opal I didn't mean to hurt you, but every time I think of us together…. I just don't feel right. I suppose that's because every other relationship I've ever had was always about the lust to it. But when I'm with you, it's more than that." _Wow, I don't think I've ever had to think this hard about a girl in my life. And what I said was kind of cruddy too there's no way she'll even think about letting me date her after this._

"I think I really like you" was all she could muster out of her crying sobs. Holy shit when did I start to make her cry I looked away for one second.

She began to rub circles over my hands with her thumbs. "Don't be scared of your feelings Korra. And don't be scared to be something more with me, I really like you and I want to be with you" she said. I don't know what it is about her but everything she says when I'm with her just sounds so right. I take my hands away from her and slowly bring them up to the back of her head.

"I'm not scared you're talking to the Avatar" I wink slyly. I took my right hand and edged her face forward and slowly brought my own along with it. Wow kissing Opal feels amazing. Her lips are so soft and the way she blushes is so cute, why wasn't I dating her earlier. Oh, wait I was…

"wow," Opal said. Slowly pulling away from my embrace. Smiling like crazy.

"agreed" I joked.

"So, will I actually receive another date after this?" she asked raising one eyebrow.

"definitely, name the date and time. I'll be there." I said slowly moving my hand onto hers.

"Oh, and I almost forgot about your present." Before I could respond, she moved away from me quickly and held up a tiny calendar. With an entire week circled.

"Umm, why is next week circled?"

"That's when my heat is." She responded. I gulped very loudly. Sure, I've done omegas in their heat before but one I liked this much, I actually might be scared. "Don't worry Kor I don't bite during my heat unless you want me to?" Opal said without indication she was joking.

"W-well Ummm this is a g-great gift thanks, opal." I stuttered like an idiot.

"Did I actually make the all confident Avatar feel embarrassed?" Opal said grinning hugely.

"S-shut up, there's still a dance we have to get back to being." I said turning around as quickly as possible. This night just got 1,000 times better.

 _Authors Note~_

 _Just Reminding you all again of the eventual Korrasami, personally I like Korra and Opal as a couple and I just wanted to experiment with them a little. And by a little I mean a lot._


	9. The Sato Rat

Flaws in our strength 9

Even waking up to the idea of having an amazing girlfriend didn't make it easier to get up. My phone continued to buzz but I just wanted the sweet release of sleep. Finally giving up to the last buzzing noise, I saw that It was Opal calling. Looking at the clock It was 3 pm on a Saturday why was she calling me…

"hello," I said groggily

"Hi sleepy head, are you finally awake now?" she asked.

"Opal it's 3 pm you know I sleep until at least 5 pm on Saturdays."

"I know but Asami is having a really cool party tonight at her manor and I wanted my alpha to be there"

"What time?"

"7 pm but she needed you to go with me to pick up some party supplies."

"Ugh why me, what about Bo or Mako?"

"Well Bo's busy decorating for the party and Mako isn't going, and Asami said she ordered some pretty heavy stuff so we need some muscles."

"Well you got some so you should be fine"

"Mine aren't as defined or as big as yours though"

"Okay just because your inflating my ego doesn't mean I'll help you, but it doesn't hurt to try. When do you need me?"

"Right now, if possible Asami will send over her butler to the docks to pick you up, and I do know the way to your heart Kor. It always your ego."

"Is not, and I will deny until the day my ego dies. Which is never by the way. Tell Asami to go ahead and send her Butler over. I'll be ready."

"Great bye cutie," Opal said quickly ending the call.

Great now I have to get ready for a party with barely any clean clothes. Fuck, well there is got to be something in my closet. Looking everywhere in my closet I could only find a pair of really short denim shorts, and a tie dye blue tank top. Whelp when your desperate this will have to do. I put on my white converse and head out the door.

Arriving at Asami's was more like a journey into the world of the rich, yeah, my parents had a manor up north but nothing could compare to this manor. This was probably the biggest house I've ever seen, like stock photos of mansions on the internet look insignificant compared to this beast of a house. Inside her house was even bigger than it looked on the outside. I'm afraid I might get lost.

"Hey, Kor!" I heard Opal yell from atop the staircase.

"Hey, this place is huge," I yelled back.

"Yeah it is, try your best not to get lost, the last person who got lost was never found until two years later," Asami said leaning against the staircase.

"Asami I heard you were loaded but this just makes loaded seem like an understatement," I said ignoring what Asami had said afraid that it might actually be true.

"Thank you I suppose, you should have known though considering my father is your father's major contributor"

"It feels weird that I've met your dad so much up north but we now only meet"

"Well I feel weird asking you to carry a heavy amount of party supplies but Opal assured me you could do it," Asami said looking stoic as usual.

"Well, I don't have all these muscles for nothing I suppose" I began flexing my right bicep. Opal hit me for showing off but I felt like I could see a light blush on Asami's cheeks.

Asami cleared her throat, "Let's just get this over with, Kor I need you to pick up a couple large cases of alcohol from a friend of mine."

"Who's this friend? Is he going to try and shoot me? Asami I'm too young to die."

"kor shut it, it's actually my brother Wei who has all of it. He's just in a bad neighborhood right now, some of the drinks may not be completely legal" Opal responded.

"well that's great I was afraid it would be 100% legal, Now Alfred my man" I turn my sights to the Butler still holding the car keys by the door."Let's get going so I can get away from these prudes" I said jokingly.

"My name is Haru ma'am" the butler responded

"Alfred I can't hear you over me not caring. Let's go." I repeated.

He sighed "yes ma'am."

The Party that night as definitely crazy. Everyone was either in the house dancing and drinking or in the pool hanging out. I was beside the pool with Opal laying on top of me drinking what I had assumed to be a fruity cocktail in a red plastic cup. Asami was someone who definitely knew how to serve classy alcohol.

Opal already drunk so much she might as well have already passed out and I needed to pee. I moved her over to a pool chair and told her I would be right back. As I headed towards the bathroom I saw Asami being hit on by some jerks.

"Hey, Asami these alphas causing you trouble?" I asked.

"No Kor, I'm quite fine actually, they were just leaving the party actually." The group of Alphas began to glare at same when a few other butlers who let's just say are a lot buffer than Alfred begin to crowd Asami. All the alphas simultaneously backed down.

"Sams remind me never to test a young heiress such as yourself. Actually, speaking of testing thanks for ratting me out to Opal." I said disgruntled.

"She's my best friend and you guys needed to talk it out anyways"

"So, you rat me out?"

"Yes, if you have a problem with it, talk to my butlers." Her butlers angrily mumbled.

"Fine I have no problem with it, I guess it worked out in the end. We are officially dating now."

"Wow, and it only took you 20 years."

"Who asked you, Sato"

"I believe it was you"

"Touché"

"Anyway, you shouldn't leave your girlfriend alone now where is she?" Asami asked

"Trying to get rid of me already sato, I thought we had something special," I said pretending to tear up.

"I have bigger problems to deal with tonight kor."

"Problems bigger than my emotions I think not," I state. "I have half a mind to burn down this manor if I don't receive the proper attention from you"

"Half a mind indeed," she says with a grin

"Well now I'm hurt even worse, I'm moving back in with my mother. I'll send Alfred for my things" I said walking off.

"His name is Haru!" she yelled

"Whatever!" I yelled back waving carelessly.


	10. Morning Moaning

Flaws in our strengths Chapter 10

I just got back from the much-needed bathroom break, with Opal crying in the pool chair.

"Opal, what's wrong?" I asked sitting down right next to her.

"You left me, why did you leave I wanted you to be with me when I woke up." Obviously, drunk Opal loves attention as well.

"I'm sorry I'll be here next time you wake up," I said sitting down to embrace Opal in the pool chair. I'm getting this weird feeling like deep down in my stomach, but I'm sure its nothing.

I looked at Opal again after the long embrace and see her overly flushed. Wait a second did she start her heat? No way, she won't start it until next week. Looking over at the clock I see it's 3 am, Oh it is next week, cool.

I think I'm fucked.

I look deeply into opals eyes unable to pull myself away from her. I began to pull her into a deep kiss. It felt amazing but I wanted more. Fuck the pheromones are getting to me. I don't want to fuck Opal without her being at least half-way sober for her to remember it. As the kiss was getting deeper I felt the bulge in my shorts press up against her thigh and felt a heard escape her mouth during the kiss. Great, it just keeps getting better. And I don't even want to do it but I need to get Asami to help her home. I don't feel as if I can be trusted.

"Shit Opal calm down, we shouldn't do this without you being sober" I pull away

Breathing heavily, she pulled me back in. God everything about her just screams take me already!

"We should ask Asami for a room."

"Great idea lets go ask asami" I get up remembering my obvious bulge, crap. Wait I have an idea!"Opal c'mon" I said picking up Opal carrying her in the traditional princess style attempting to hide my bulge. I ran everywhere to find Asami but couldn't find her. And Opal was getting testier, she kept trying to reach my lips whilst in my arms when that didn't work she basically ended up giving me hickeys all over the left side of my neck and shoulder.

If I can't find Asami I'm about to fuck this girl in the nearest secluded area. Please Asami where are you? 5 minutes later and Asami nowhere in sight, I gave up. I headed upstairs and found a nice unlocked room and placed Opal roughly on the bed as I began to unzip my shorts. I really don't have any more willpower forgive me sober Opal I tried.

"Yessssss Korra, come over here if you know what I mean," Opal said jokingly. She and I will definitely have a talk about that joke tomorrow. She almost seemed like she was sobering up though. Her speech wasn't 70% muttering anymore.

"Opal I'm at the end of my rope, it hurts to not be inside you right now"

"Well let me help you get inside then," Opal said. Rubbing the outside of my bulge.

After that, it was just the best sex I'ver ever had. Opal was amazing and beautiful, but as much as I like her I wouldn't have had sex with her without a condom. Thank Ravaa she had one on her, I guess she figured this would happen? I'm very confused about why she had the condom but oh well it helped a lot.

I woke to find Opal snuggling into my neck. I would've jumped out of this bed if I hadn't of remembered what happened last night. How could I not remember?

"Morning sleepy head," Opal said rubbing her hips against mine. Oh yeah, how could I possibly forget about her heat. Looking down I saw I was already hard a rock.

"Opal, do you remember what happened last night?" I asked, trying to see if I can eye my clothes from across the room.

"Bits and pieces but I did tell you my heat started this week, so you shouldn't be so surprised."

"Is that why you had the condom?"

"Yep and that's why I have this one as well" pulling up a condom from seemingly nowhere. Well, this is starting out as a good day.

"well, what are you doing being hand it over here," I said smiling.

After what I want to say was two hours later opal and I snuck out of the room to make sure no one was around. Seriously We've been officially dating for 2 days and we've already done the unspeakable. I'd hate to see the looks our friends would give us if they found out. I signaled opal that it was safe to come out when out of the corner of my eye I see Mako lying on the floor next to our door.

"MAKO! What are you doing here?!" I yelled scared shitless from not seeing him.

"Well I was looking for Asami all night trying to apologize for not coming to her party and well one thing led to another, and was that Opal moaning in there?" Mako asked.

"Look, Mako, you don't have to tell anyone about what you heard right?" I asked.

"Umm yeah sure but where is Asami, I couldn't find her anywhere last night. And let me just say Opal I've heard some pretty erotic moaning but you take the cake." Mako joked as he was trying to get up.

"Thanks, Mako, if I'm lucky I'll hear you moaning in pain later," Opal responded.

"It was just a joke," Mako said rubbing the back of his neck. "I barely remember what happened last night. All I know is my head is killing me and took me forever to get up. Even with Opal moaning like crazy."

"Can we stop talking about my moaning and find Asami?" Opal asked. With that, we all headed downstairs to find Asami.

Surprisingly, she was chilling with a cup of coffee in a bathrobe in the kitchen watching what little of her guests that stayed leave her house. As well as watching the biggest mess in history get cleaned up by those buff butlers.

"Well if it isn't my most important guests," Asami said.

"Where have you been?" I asked the only question that's been on everyone's mind.

"I've been in the kitchen?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No Korra means like last night," Mako stated

"Mako, why are you even here?" Asami asked. It was a valid question to ask since the two of them have been at each other's necks forever now.

"I wanted to apologize to you for everything last night at the party but I could never find you. Besides, you texted me to come here remember?"

"Oh yeah I remember, I completely forgot about it. We'll talk about it later. And as for last night, my father was in an accident." Asami stated calmly.

"WHAT?!" we all 3 asked simultaneously.

"Oh, he has heart issues, so it's not uncommon for me to get a call about him having a heart attack at 3 am. He's a very stressed man." She said.

"How can you talk about your father suffering a heart attack so easily?" I asked.

"I just do Korra now the 3 of you look like pigsties, you may also want to go home," Asami said looking as stoic as ever.


	11. Bathroom attractions and Dinner

Now, what can I tell you about my relationship with Opal Beifong besides it being amazing? In the few months that we've been dating, I don't think I've ever been happier. Every day I would go to my first period see her and smile. After first period the only other time I'd see is during practice, and wow let me just say this girl isn't only the most amazing cheerleader but the hottest as well. Every one of my basketball games is spent with me trying to impress her even though my team may call me a little crazy at times trying to do so.

I guess that's just love... wait this isn't love I'm not too young for that. It can't be love, no I know it isn't love it's just me really, really, really liking her. Yeah that's it I hope. Either way, tonight is the night, the Beifong's are having me and my host family over for dinner to "get to know me" as Opal puts it. From what Opal says it's mainly her mom trying to shake me down to see if I'm good enough for her. Well, I can just tell her mom right now I am.

We arrived at the Beifong house at 6 pm sharp, Tenzin wouldn't have any later or earlier.

The Beifong house was stunning, not only was it huge but beautiful. As the doors opened for us I was greeted by Opal with a tight hug.

"Hey Korra, I missed you so much," Opal said. Me and her sort of haven't been able to talk a lot considering this was exams week.

"I've missed you too," I said returning the hug. Only to be interrupted by Tenzin clearing his throat. I forgot the family was even here great…

"Oh, sorry everyone if you'll follow me please," Opal said heading towards the open door. My family found our way into the Dining room only to be greeted by another family besides the Beifongs. It was some old guy his wife and their very pretty daughter. Their daughter had black wavy hair and stunning blue eyes, almost as stunning as my own. Wait I think I've seen her before Oh No.

"Hey, Opal, who are these people?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, this is the family of the girl my brother is dating, I asked my mom to have dinner with them a different night but sadly she wouldn't be free for a while so were making due. Should I have said something about it before hand?" Opal asked.

"No, I'm fine," I covered up my face with a grin. I pray that girl doesn't recognize me, shit I don't even think I know her name, but I remember that body. She's slender but curvy where she needs to be.

"Tenzin!" Opals mother broke my concentration on figuring out where to hide to escape the girl.

"Su!" Tenzin said pulling her into a hug. "It's good to see you again, I wish you would join the council again so us seeing each other isn't as rare as it is."

"Tenzin my place is here with my family for now and forever, I did enjoy my time on the council though" Su continued turning her attention to everyone else. "Pema it's so nice to see you and the kids as well. Oh, and this must be the little troublemaker Opal always talks about."

With that everyone in the room turned to me including the girl whose name is just not coming to me, was it Kira, Jira, Tira ugh I don't even know. "I wouldn't really call myself a trouble maker, more like someone who just happens to always be in the wrong spot at the wrong time." _Which is quite true for right now._

"Well hopefully you're in the right spot right now young lady, my husband wanted to meet you so badly. He knew your father and was hoping to have a long chat too see if you were anything like him."

"I don't know if that's a good or bad thing miss beifong?"

"We'll see now won't we, let's start this dinner shall we."

Everyone began taking their seats and I could see the girl out of the corner of my eye, eyeing me across the room. I'm pretty sure she recognizes me by the dumbfounded look on her face. What is her name though, was it Ruri, Huhi, or Canooie? Ugh, now I'm just making up names. Opal took her seat next to mine and held my hand through most of the dinner. I felt her squeeze my hand during the appetizer.

"Hey what's wrong?" Opal asked.

"Oh, nothing just looking forward to meeting your Dad sometime, bet he's amazing" I lied.

"You don't have to be nervous about him I'll make sure he'll only kill you a little. Besides I'm sure he's still working at city hall today." Opal said. Great I love to eat with the thought of dying, just makes me hungrier.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, which way is it?"

"Down the hall to the right," Opal pointed.

"Thanks" I replied.

As I went into the bathroom I washed my face a bit thanking Ravaa the foundation I had on wasn't somehow rubbing off. This night is too stressful to be true.

"So, it's the ice princess." I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around to see that girl from earlier whose name still isn't coming to mind. But the ice princess is sure coming to mind. I almost forgot how everyone I used to have flings with would call me that. I didn't particularly mind it considering how I acted towards them and others, but I would prefer Opal not to hear the name.

"Hey!" I said putting on a nice little grin. "What brings you to the fancy world of the bathroom?"

"Well ice princess, I never thought I'd see you again. Especially not looking so attractive. Tell me do you remember me?" She asked grinning.

"Of course, I remember you… And stop using the name ice princess, my name is Korra and I would prefer to be called that."

"If you remember me what's my name?" She asked stepping closer into my personal space. I could smell her perfume, which reminded me way too much of what we used to do together. So, I can remember her perfume but not her name?!

"Hey, I said I remember you not your name" I replied. Good one Korra show em what for.

"That's a pity maybe that new girlfriend of yours would like to know how you might forget her name."

"Let's not! I'm sure I will remember your name tonight." I said angrily

"well then the clock is ticking Korra, either you remember my name and we forget we met each other tonight, or I tell your girlfriend everything that happened between us and how you forgot my name."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me"

"Well I'll just tell Wei about you then"

"If you can remember what to tell him about me"

This bitch!

 _Author's Note~_

 _So, in my story, Lin is indeed Opal's aunt, but she is not close with Suyin or that side of the family._


	12. At least the food was good

Okay so apparently this bitch whose name I don't even know, has me in quite the cuck hold. And honestly, If I don't remember her name I'm fucked. What was it again Mira, Shira, Yuri ugh this just gets harder. Wait maybe Wei will say it sometime throughout the night. I listened in onto the conversation across the room rather than the one I was having with opal at the time.

"Korra!? You there hello?" Opal said.

"Oh what, yeah," I said. Shit, this bitch is truly getting to me.

"What's wrong Korra your looking at that girl over there very weirdly?"

"Oh, it's nothing, do you perhaps know her name?"

"No, I don't," Opal said angrily but I barely paid any attention to it.

When it came to dessert time I heard Suyin say the families surname but other than that I got shit. The surname was Amari, but Amari what? I'm screwed!

At the end of the dinner, I wanted to go talk to the girl again but Opal pulled me into the hallway away from everyone.

"Okay I don't know what you're doing but I don't like the way you're eyeing that girl," She said.

"Opal, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"You and that girl came back from the bathroom at the same time and now you've been eyeing her this entire time, am I not enough for you?"

"No Opal it's not that…"

"Oh, what is it then?" she said getting even angrier whilst remaining hushed under the dinner conversation happening in the other room.

"Well, I can't tell you exactly."

"So, you eye her the entire time and you can't even tell me why?" she said somehow getting even angrier.

"I-I-I can tell you when I figure out her name" now I'm just trying to get out of this conversation. She's putting too much into this. I wasn't even trying to flirt with the other girl and she's already assuming the worst. I prefer to not start a fight here during dinner. Maybe after this whole thing was over we could fight about it preferably over text message.

"KORRA WHY DO YOU NEED TO KNOW HER NAME!" Opal screamed. And with that, the entire dinner party looked at us including the girl who just smiled at me. Fuck.

"Opal calm down, it's not that big of a deal," I said trying to calm her down.

"Oh, really it's not a big deal. When I invited you and your family over for dinner I had assumed that maybe you would talk to me and not flirt with other girls but I think all my assumptions were wrong!" Opal practically screamed at me with the whole room watching us. She's putting a lot of pressure on me. And I was getting so frustrated with not only this conversation and that sly girl over there WHOSE NAME I CANNOT REMEMBER!

"OPAL I WASN'T FLIRTING WITH HER! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TRUST ME!" I yelled back. Hoping to defuse my anger and this situation. And then it happens.

"She was flirting with me the entire night by the way," The girl says whilst giving me and opal a small grin. "She asked me in the bathroom if I was an angel fallen from heaven and proceeded to ask me for my number." Okay, that's a shitty pick-up-line!

With that, I turned to Opal who looked as if she was going to cry. "Opal I didn't do it, I don't even know her name." I tried to reconcile with Opal but I don't think this is working. Su even walked up to Opal to see if she was alright. Opal could only nod. And then she did something I never thought she would ever. She glared at me. Her girlfriend with so much anger.

"Korra I think it's time for you and your family to leave." She said with a few tears running down her face. I didn't want to hurt Opal.

"But- "I was cut off short by Su.

"I think it's time for you to leave Korra," Su added.

"Alright" was all could muster out of the sadness I felt myself. But wait I just remembered. "But before I leave I have one question." Everyone paused allowing me to ask my question.

"Is your name Anda?"

The girl replies by shaking her head at the question and Suyin gestures me outside. I don't think I've ever messed up this bad.

"Thank a lot Korra you got us kicked out of the house with the best food I've ever had," Meelo says as we head back home.

"Don't mind him Korra, but that was really good food, ask Suyin for some of those recipes sometime if you ever make up with Opal," Pema says.

"Thanks for the support guys" I reply.

I tried texting Opal for the rest of the night and got no response. I messaged Asami for some type of support but the only thing Asami told me was that was going to be mad for a while.

Well, I might as well just try to sleep off the sadness that always works but just as I'm about to go to bed.

"IT WAS AKIKO! THAT WAS HER NAME!" I scream.

"Shut up Korra!" Jinora screamed back from the other room.


	13. Lockerroom Strokes

Flaws in Our Strengths 13

Well, I wish I could say Opal replied to my texts or even acknowledged my existence in 1st period but she didn't. Let me just give you the gist of how my first period went.

"Hi, Opal! Lovely weather we're having! It's great to see you!" I would say.

And she would say absolutely nothing. And turn away to talk to Asami the rest of class.

She has completely excommunicated me in her world because of yesterday no matter how much I tried and explain myself. Maybe Asami can talk some sense into her, Thank Ravaa for 7th period.

"Hey, Asami!" I said brightly sitting right next to her as usual.

"Hi" Asami replied. Oh, sweet Asami, she would never excommunicate me.

"Asami I really messed up, is there something I can do?"

"Don't think so Kor"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Sorry, she seems super upset about it."

"I tried talking to her about it but she won't even reply to me"

"Why did you flirt with another girl?" Asami said opening her bookbag to grab yesterday's worksheet.

"I didn't."

"You sure because she's positive you did" As I proceed to get my worksheet out I explain the whole story to asami. "Why don't you just tell her this Kor?"

"What about her not wanting to talk to me do you not understand?"

"And this Akiko Girl, why did she hate you so much besides the whole you guys did the dirty thing?"

"Well, I may have told this girl I would date her, after the dirty you know? And I may have didn't do what I said." I explained shrugging. "I mean it's not like I'm like that anymore and I'd rather Opal not know about all the stuff I used to do."

"Oh, Ravaa Kor no wonder, well I don't know how you're going to explain this one to opal."

"Well that where you come in, could you request her to come to your lockerroom after practice? I'll plan my surprise attack there."

"You know she'll be furious with me?"

"Asami please help save my relationship? I'll take you out somewhere nice later if you do"

She took a moment to answer. It was rare to see her in such deep thought unless it was school work or one of her pet projects but finally she answered raising an eyebrow. "Hmmm, Kwong's?"

"Sure, but my wallet says no."

"well good thing I'm not in it to help your wallet."

After Asami's long chat with me, I finally had it planned. My ambush would work perfectly. After practice was finished Asami had asked Opal to come to her locker room just like planned. Now I just need to step out and explain myself. Easy.

"Opal!" I yelled excitedly. Maybe it wasn't a smart idea to scream at her in a dark and somewhat scary locker room.

She screams and runs as fast as she can but I begin to chase her. Okay yeah, this does seem creepy and takes chasing after girls to a whole new level but technically she's still my girlfriend so I guess it's alright.

"Opal please listen to me," I say panting, usually I wouldn't be panting but practice was hard today and this girl can run. Like seriously why is she not on the track team. She finally turns around and notices it's me, which it may have been better if I was just a stranger chasing her around the locker room. The glare she gave me after she figured out it was me would probably scare any grown alpha.

"Fine what is it!?" she said glaring at me, her eye is even twitching a bit.

"I'm sorry but can I please explain why everything happened? I don't want us fighting." I said still panting.

"Go ahead, I suppose I can't run from my demons forever." Okay, demons! This girl is going too far. I would like to think of myself as a hot devil in the least.

"That girl she was from my past, we had a very explicit relationship and I didn't want her noticing me that night but she did. And let's just call her a very upset ex with a grudge."

"Why didn't you just tell me instead of ignoring me for her"

"Because if I didn't figure out her name she would've explained everything that me and her have done together and possibly worse."

"So that's why you wanted to know her name."

"Yes," I said in between pants. Speaking so much and running so far is not good for me, I think I'm seeing lights.

"Kor you should've told me sooner"

"I TRIED!" I yelled with the last of my breath. Jeez just how long and far did we run across this locker room. I just may die here.

"Kor, I'm so sorry," she said tearing up.

"Oh, please don't cry, I can't really wipe your tears when I'm dying like this can I?"

"I don't want you to wipe my tears, Kor."

"What?" I asked raising my head.

"Korra, you lied to me twice now. Even if you were going to explain it to me later. You lied to my face."

"I wouldn't call it lying more like holding off the truth," I said smirking.

"Kor honey I like you a lot but we need to have 100% honesty in our relationship, and you're not very good at explaining things ergo the beginning of our relationship"

"Hey, I needed time to truly think about us being together." I retaliated. "And I didn't realize you would just assume that I was your girlfriend just because I mentioned the idea of other dates."

"Korra look me in the eyes sweetie"

"Well personally I'd like to die from exhaustion before I look someone in the eye but I guess I can," I said whilst turning up my head to peer into her green eyes. They said all I needed to hear. She was breaking up with me. How can she break up with me? They call me the ice queen back home because I've always broken up with everyone else. How could this happen?!

"You aren't serious? Just because I lied?"

"I'm sorry, I am really. But I need honesty and it's not just the lying. It's a lot of things added up…"

"Well can we at least stay friends, that's what I kind of wanted to be with you from the gecko."

"Definitely, and I'm sorry"

"Don't start with the pity, you know my ego is too big for that," I said dropping my head down.

"You're right." She kissed my head and proceeded to leave the locker room. Why did I never notice how much more mature she was than me. Shit, why does everything hurt?


	14. Heavy Hearts

Flaws in Our Strengths 14

Opal took this whole break up thing so much better than I did it was crazy. She was still her old crazily energetic self while I was a husk of my former self. Everyone around me noticed it and I could tell my friends noticed it especially. Then again, it's not like I was hiding it. Everyday sitting next to Opal in first was hell to me. I mean she was right there and I couldn't do any of the things I used to. I could only sit here and maybe talk to her. It was the worst thing ever.

"Hey Kor you, alright?" Bolin asked me at lunch.

"Never better Bo, never better," I said as I sunk further down into my lunch seat.

"You know It does get easier," Mako replied.

I had lunch with the 2 brothers but only them. Asami and Opal had a different lunch together.

"How would you know, didn't you and Asami end your relationship with hating one another?"

"No, it wasn't like that at all actually."

"Oh really, I have to hear this."

"Well after that major fight Asami and I had at the movie theater, I thought we were done too. But then she messages me like, she likes me and even asks if I still like her. Which is a reason I came to her party even though we were still mad at each other."

"Wow Mako I had no idea. Usually, Asami talks about her love life to me, but she hasn't mentioned anything recently. So, I just assumed you were too broody and struck out." He glares at me causing me to snicker.

"Well you aren't 100% wrong either Mako tell her what happened after the party," Bolin said.

"Okay, when she said she'd talk to me later that day… she just kind of said she made a mistake. Told me there was no chance of us getting back together and to move on. I told her I liked her better as a friend anyway."

"Besides I think she's beginning to like someone else anyway," Bolin explained.

"Well that's even weirder why wouldn't she talk to me about it, did get demoted in terms of friendship or something when Opal broke up with me."

"Nooo… I'm sure she's just waiting for an opportune moment to tell you," Bolin said.

"Well, what if she isn't guys I should go talk to Asami."

"Kor let's not be drastic, maybe she doesn't want too many people knowing she likes someone," Mako explained.

"I guess you're right." I got up to take my tray and noticed a group of girls eyeing me. I flashed a quick smile and a few of them squealed.

"I almost forgot you have a fan club, Bo I think we should head to our next class see you later Kor."

"Bye guys."

As I sat down it took me a moment to notice all the girls following me. I glanced at them yet again and smiled. I don't know what they want from me, I've never really had a fan club before. I noticed the group slowly start to migrate into my direction. Maybe it's time to leave, and then one of the girls called me over. Well, I don't want to be rude.

I calmly walked over and greet them all with a smile. "Hey Korra, tell me since you and miss beifong aren't talking anymore are you single now?" One of the girls asked. She was pretty and most likely one of the cheerleaders who noticed me and Opal not talking at practice.

"I suppose so," I replied still smiling. This group doesn't seem too bad. They seem a little eccentric but not bad at all.

"Well I can't say I haven't had my eye on you for a while now, would you mind taking me out on a date?" She asked.

"I must say you are quite bold, I don't even know your name and you're asking me to take you out."

"Well I heard bold was in this season," She said. Leaning over the table I could tell just how pretty she and wow if I didn't still like Opal a lot I would've gone for it. She had long red hair and beautiful green eyes, but I'm not about to build up my ice princess title again.

"As much as I love bold girls, I'm going to have to respectfully decline." I could see her face shrink into something of a frown. She probably hasn't seen much rejection in her life. "I'm sorry miss beifong still has my heart," I continued.

The girl got up and left. I'm assuming I got my message across, I hope that doesn't come to bite me in the ass later. Oh well.

I entered 7th period to see Asami in the same seat as usual and I want to ask her so bad why she stopped talking to me about the people she likes but Bo and Mako maybe right. I could be pushing this too far, but fuck I still need to know!

"Samiiiiiiiii!" I yell out racing for the seat next to her.

"What Kor?" she asked obviously surprised about how I rushed in here.

"I have a question for you?"

"Is it about Opal?" Her calm exterior returned.

"No, it isn't," I replied and she gave me this weird look. I've seen it before but I could never really identify it. It's kind like she's searching me for something. But I got nothing on me except for a bookbag and a heavy heart.

"Well, what is it then," she smirks.

"Well I wanted to ask you why you haven't talked to me a lot about the person you like?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"I didn't know I liked someone?"

"Well, Bo said he thought you liked someone and I can't handle another break-up like we had at the party. Asami my heart is fragile right now. I just had Alfred move all my stuff back in."

"When did you move in with me?"

"We've been married for years now darling cmon you remember. Although there was our untimely divorce at the party." I started fake tearing up again. But Asami just looked at me and smiled.

"You seem to be doing better"

"A heartbreak can't keep me down forever Sato."

"Good, I like you better when you're not so dull." I smiled widely at her statement.

"Did you finally admit you liked me? Score!" I yelled. Varrick shushed me but I didn't care. I'm actually having fun for once since the breakup.

I looked back up at Asami and saw her blush, shit I don't mean to embarrass Asami by getting her in trouble. I'll apologize later at practice before I get her in more trouble.

 _Author's Note~_

 _I'm already starting the Korrasami action, slowly yet surely it will engulf this story. Also after my next chapter, the chapters will start to be a bit longer._


	15. Daddy Calls

Flaws in Our Strengths

I tried to apologize to Asami at practice but she kept avoiding me for some reason. Did I smell, I mean I was sweaty in my basketball uniform but I usually don't stink. Not even after practice. I'll just apologize tomorrow in first. As I got home Pema told me to call my dad, which was weird usually he calls me after practice or really late at night. The man knows my schedule he can call me, but I'll make the exception this one time.

"Hey, dad."

"Honey, how were exams?"

"I passed all my classes if that's what you're asking, "I sighed. That man can't fool me.

"Well that's great honey, I'm so proud."

"Okay?" there was an awkward silence. "Why did you need me to call you?"

"Well you see, you're not going to like what I'm going to say. You may be coming home for the rest of high school."

"WHAT?!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. I screamed so loud even Jinora the calmest girl on this planet got scared. "Sorry Jin," I said.

"Well me and your mother kind of ran into a problem, not financially of course. Umm, we're getting a divorce."

"WHAT?!" I screamed again.

"Korra if you can't use the phone like a normal person then don't use it at all!" Jinora yelled at me from across the room.

"Thanks for the info Jin, but I just found out my parents are divorcing."

"WHAT?!" she screams exactly like I did. "What happened?"

"I don't know I'm trying to figure out. Dad you still there."

"Yes honey even though my ear drums aren't," he responded while sighing. "Well, Senna and I had a small disagreement, which led to our divorce."

"About what?" I asked.

"Well, she says I've changed after becoming a Senator and doesn't appreciate how I act. To which I act the same, I just think with all the new changes that your mother isn't handling our relationship well."

"Well okay? But why do I have to come back?"

"Well, I heard you had an untimely break up with your girlfriend whom you didn't introduce us too." Great even he knows, who in the world doesn't. "And I just assumed that maybe you were looking for a break. I also seriously need the help."

"Well can't you just hire an advisor? Or someone like I don't know a secretary?"

"Korra it's not the same thing, I'm alone here now. Without your mother, I have no family around me. I just appear to be a lonely old man, a lonely old, rich, handsome, and- "

"Alright dad I'll cut you off right there, fine I'll come help but I hope you do realize I'm giving up a lot here to come help you. I mean I've finally made friends here dad real friends."

"Honey I know what I'm asking you to give up, but I need you here with me." Wow, I've never heard my dad this desperate before, and why hasn't mom called me to tell me about the divorce what the shit.

"When do you need me to move back home?"

"Next week preferably, you'll have time to say goodbye to your friends and all."

"Thanks, dad, bye"

"Bye honey, and thank you" He hung up the phone. I almost forgot Jin was beside me.

"Hey Korra, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just need to lie down for a bit, I've been so stressed recently," I replied.

"Yeah, I heard about your break up, I'm sorry."

"Seriously has everyone heard about it? Ugh, I'm just going to bed. Night Jin."

"Night Kor."

Well, at least this will help me get completely over Opal. But I don't want to leave everyone…

 _Author's note ~_

 _Finally my last small chapter. The chapter sizes can only go up from here!_


	16. Homebound

Flaws in our strengths 16

So, telling everyone at school that I was moving back at the end of the week was pretty difficult. First of all, I didn't want to admit it to myself. Then how was I going to tell the people I actually cared about.

I got into 1st period and took my usual seat beside Opal, but then I noticed Asami giving me that one searching look for some reason. I just got in here what is she looking for?

"Hey Guys, I have some news," I said trying to get everyone attention.

"What is it, Kor?" Bo turned and said.

"Well, I have to move back home at the end of the week." I didn't get at all what I was expecting, everyone looked shocked which was expected but Asami and Opal both looked overly so.

"You can't be serious?" Asami asked.

"I am."

"What, why?!" Opal asked. I was most surprised by a response from her. Usually, she acts pretty reserved around me since the breakup but now she was full of emotion.

"My parents are having issues and need me back home." I looked around and Mako and Bo still looked shocked but Asami and Opal looked on the verge of tears.

"Are you coming back?" Opal asked.

"My dad mentioned after high school, but it could be for how long he's having issues or I may just have to stay up there forever. It's strange I always thought I'd die during a basketball game here. When I dreamed of death it was usually Kuvira falling on me and suffocating me."

"Kor this isn't a joking matter, we have to have a party! Or at least some type of sendoff," Bolin exclaimed.

"Bo's right, how about we have a small get together at our house?" Mako asked. I've never been to their house before, I'm intrigued.

"I'd be okay with that, but only if you can handle this party animal," I said.

"I'd also be okay with it but we could go back to the kuvira dream really quick? I'd like to see that happen," Opal mentioned. Everyone around me laughed. I'm going to miss these guys so much.

This week went by like any other nothing new besides the fact that I'm moving. Somehow the rest of the school heard about me moving, and now every lunch I can see my fan club in tears waving at me. I can say I didn't get tired of everyone constantly asking me about why I'm moving and if I'm coming back but I really didn't. Hell, I love attention and as much as I hate moving at least I feel loved.

Finally, it was my last day here and the little hang out after practice Bo and Mako planned kept me going through the week. It's so hard to think I may never see any of my friends again. Shit, I just got them.

When I arrived at Bolin and Mako's house I was surprised, not because of their house size but because they lived above a gym. Which is the coolest thing ever!

"Why did you guys never tell me you lived above a gym?" I asked. "Mako we could've been buff buddies." I began flexing in the mirror next to some dumb bells.

"But Kor I thought we were already buff buddies?" Bolin asked sadly flexing.

"Bo, we were always buff buddies and you know it." We both began to cry together.

"Oh, hush you cry babies and how long is it going to take Opal and Asami to pick up the cake?" Mako asked.

"Feels like eons. You guys got any food?" I asked.

"Korra we just ate," Mako said.

"And I'm a growing alpha Mako, I thought you would understand," I said defensively.

"Kor just pick a stupid movie that the girls would like."

"How about the first movie we all got to see together as group, I really liked that one… even if it was pretty corny."

"Kor that's beautiful," Bolin said tearing up.

"Thanks, Bo I think you're beautiful!" I said as we both pulled each other into a hug that covered out watering eyes.

"What did we miss crybabies?" Opal asked whilst Asami was right behind her holding cake. Me and Bo both ran to the cake.

"Nuh-uh" Asami waved her finger. "Not until later tonight, I know if I let you two ravage it now, there won't be any left when were hungry." I hated when Asami was right, which was all the time. I pouted.

"Stop pouting, since it's your sendoff party I guess you can have some cake," Asami said.

"Wooohooo, Asami you're the best friend an alpha could ask for." I slowly saw her grin sink. She must be sad that I called her my best friend and I'm leaving. "Asami don't be sad, I'll still talk to you guys when I'm in Alaska."

"I know Kor and here." She handed me a slice of cake with her smile seeming to return. I'm going to miss her smile. Hell, I'm going to miss her. Mako thankfully ordered Pizza before we began the movie. It was fun the last time I might ever see them again. The movie was of course as cheesy as I remember but it was still scary, like last time Asami grabbed onto me a bit if she got scared. Although Opal didn't, I assume because she was still acting reserved but she kept looking at me the entire time instead.

"Do I have something on my face Opal?" I asked.

"No s-sorry I got distracted" she stuttered. That was weird but I shrugged it off.

As we were all leaving Mako's and Bo's we gave each other goodbye hugs. Asami offered to take me to the pier in her limo, but I decided I wanted to enjoy tonight scenery. Before she left she surprised me by giving me a quick peck on the cheek and then blushing. "I'm going to miss you Korra," she said.

"I'll miss you too Asami and don't worry I'll message you all the time when I get back to Alaska." She smiled and then loaded the limo along with Opal. I'm going to miss them all so much, I'm going to miss this city so much. It was my first chance at freedom and possibly my last…

Once I got back into my room, I noticed all my stuff was packed up.

"The room looks so empty," Jinora said popping up from behind me.

"shit don't scare me like that, are you some type of spectral being?"

"Nope I'm just myself and I'm going to miss you so much," she began to tear up. I had expected this from Meelo or Ikki but not Jinora.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm sure I'll come down to visit every now and again," I said giving her a reassuring smile.

"You promise?" She asked still in tears.

"Of course, why would I lie to you." I pulled her into a hug. "Now go to bed before Pema comes in and yells at me for you stilling awake."

"Okay night Korra."

"Night Jin."

 _Author's note~_

 _Are you guys ready for the best part_ _._


	17. I'm back I guess

Flaws in Our Strengths 17

"President Raiko was a bad fit for our country I think we all know that. Firstly, he did not recognize the economic struggles of exporting spirit vines…."

I feel like my father's speech goes on forever, oh wait it does!

"Fourthly, he was weak when it came to holding onto our countries standard of diversity among cultures along with…"

Just get to my part, I honestly just want to fall asleep, who holds presidential meetings at 7am?

"Lastly, to conclude this meeting my daughter Korra would love speak on my behalf." Finally!

"Thank you, father, now I understand that my father may seem scarier than Raiko due to his size but I assure you he's a kitten. Not saying he's weak or small when it comes to debating or his views, quite the opposite actually. Once my father enters the debating room you can all see that for yourselves." I heard a few laughs from the audience. My speech as of usual lasted 15 minutes. 15 excruciating minutes that I could have slept.

It's been a week since I've been back in Republic City, a week filled with slamming Raiko and his political views. A week filled with meetings and endless speeches towards the public. The only solace I can find from being back in Republic City is the fact that Tonraq says I can start school here again this week and stop helping his campaign. I can't deny my excitement of wanting to see all my friends after two years and a half but what I can deny is my excitement of attention that I'll get from being in the public's eye so long.

"Korra wake up! You're going to be late for your first day of school!" Tonraq yelled.

"Tonraq can you just leave me alone, I just want to sleep my life away."

"Stop calling me by my first name, and it's not my fault you chose to go back to school. If it were my decision I would have you homeschooled so you help me work on my campaign throughout the day as well."

"Fine, I'm up!" I said trying to find clothes to wear around my room. Oh yeah did I mention my father recently bought a manor right next to the Sato's, I can't wait to surprise Asami with that one later.

"Korra if you don't leave here in the next two minutes you'll be super late!" my father said closing my bedroom door.

"But what about breakfast?"

"You should've thought of that before shutting down your 8th alarm."

Shit he was right, I wanted to wear the usual casual outfit today but sadly I outgrew most of my jeans. So, my only option for right now until Tonraq decides to take my shopping are these Adidas sweats and one of the usual dri fit T's of course. With so little time left I headed into the garage, grabbing my keys I got in the old camaro Tonraq decided to give me.

As soon as I arrived at school the tardy bell had just went off, seriously upsetting! I walked up to the front office and noticed a familiar face there.

"Pema?" I asked.

"Oh, hi Korra! It's so good to see you." She reached up to hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked returning the hug.

"I could ask the same you didn't give us any warning you were coming back to school here. You haven't talked to us all in like a year." _(See authors note)_

"Sorry about that. I was busy with helping my father, it was on its own a full-time job."

"Sorry to hear that, and recently Tenzin decided it would be a good idea to give up being a council member and instead run a school. He asked me if I would be a receptionist, which I wasn't happy about at first but the job can be fun sometimes."

"That's great! Also, I sort of need my schedule."

"Oh sorry." Pema said slightly embarrassed. "Here you are."

"Thanks Pema have a lovely day." I said smiling at Pema.

"You too honey."

Now let see here. Oh no I have math for first period, I won't be able to stay awake in there, shit! Heading down the hall I noticed the math class I had was Mr. Varricks again. Well hopefully he won't remember me. I begin to knock on the door when I hear a loud "Just do the thing and open the door!"

It opens and the person who opened it just happened to be Mako. Huge school small world.

"Hey Mako." I said with a smile.

"Kor you're back and you grew… a lot." His eyes obviously wide in surprise to my presence and my height. Mako hadn't changed much appearance wise, the only thing that was somewhat noticeable was the hair change. His old pyramid shaped hair now went to the side slicked back with some jell.

"Yeah, I think I finally hit my last growth spurt, I'm pretty sure I'm taller than Asami now." I joked.

"You definitely are!" He asked still amazed about my height.

"You think I could come in the class Mako?" I asked nudging him to the side. "This is my first after all."

"Oh sorry." He said embarrassingly.

I walked over to Varricks desk, while he was very seriously grading papers.

"Excuse me Mr. Varrick?"

As he looked up at me I could very easily tell her remembered me, I don't know if it was the smirk or possibly the look of him wanting to toy with me but I could tell he definitely remembered.

"Well if it isn't the Avatar/ presidential daughter!" Everyone in class turned look at me due to Varrick's comments about me. I just looked at everyone and awkwardly waved. I could see a few familiar faces, but there was one who stuck out most to me. My best friend Asami Sato, well used to be best friend who I had promise to text but never did. She looked at me with wide eyes, almost as if she saw a ghost. I had to admit she looked as beautiful as ever, but at the same time she looked more mature and lady like. Maybe her hair had gotten longer?

"Where do you want me to sit Varrick?"

"You're old enough Avatar just pick a seat." With that I decided to pick one next to Mako. I would've sat next to Asami but she had 10 alphas surround her seat. She wasn't even in heat so I found it particularly weird.

"Hey Mako why, is Asami all the way over there besides all those alphas?" I asked.

"Those are her fan club Kor, the summer after you left she ended up getting one."

"I never thought she was cool enough for one of those." I joked.

Mako who obviously didn't get the joke replied, "well she is now."

"Anything else happen while I was gone?"

He started to look away from me, like there was something he was hiding from me.

"Not really just the same old same old."

"Well that's great! I was hoping I wasn't replaced by anyone in our friend group, I'm too lazy to learn new names." I responded trying not to pry. We went onto having conversation about what happened to him after I left. He wants to join Police academy after leaving high school, he even told me Bolin wanted to join the military. Before leaving for our next class a group of omegas came up to me and Mako.

"Hey Avatar I'm, glad to see your back!" One of them said.

"Yeah and you got so tall!" Another said.

"And muscular don't forget that!" The third one said. That one offended me I was muscular before!

As more omegas ended up crowding me and Mako, I could see Asami staring over at me. When we made eye contact she looked away. Did she hate me now or something? I should really explain why I never messaged her.

The day went like any other school day, except I didn't see Opal yet. I found that to be weird but oh well. I had most of my classes with Bo and Mako. Bo was as amazing as he was two years and a half ago. He did act kind of weird though, every time I mentioned Opal he kept looking away from me. What's going on there?

At the end of the day I entered my 7th-period which happened to be physics. In my 7th-period there were very few student's but I noticed two special omegas.

"Asami! Opal!" I yelled as I tried to find a seat right next to them. They both looked at me frantically. Do they both hate me? I never promised to message Opal over break so why is she mad?

"Is there something on my face?" I asked.

"You're so tall." Opal responded getting up to give me a hug. Which I gladly returned.

"Yeah I explained to everyone today that I think I hit my last growth spurt. I might even be taller than you now Asami." I joked, hoping Asami would laugh. Instead she just stared at me.

"You okay sams?" I asked.

Asami gave me the searching look she always used to give and just smiled. What is with her acting so creepy today.

"Sami your starting to freak me out?"

"I-I'm sorry it's just you look so d-different." She replied. It was always rare to see her fumble on her words. I must look super weird or something.

"I just grew taller, and I guess my hair got a little longer. Other than that, I'm still the same." I smiled.

"I don't think you're the same Kor, do you know how much I've heard about you today, and not to mention how much I see you and your dad on the news." Opal said.

"I figured I would be popular, but that's only because of my amazing looks. Not adding the whole presidential candidate daughter thing." I said winking at the both of them.

"You know I couldn't wait to see you again but now I kind of just want you to go back." Opal said rolling her eyes.

"Same honestly, not the wanting to go back part, but I was hoping to see you today, and I was hoping to speak to Asami today. By the way, Asami why didn't you say anything to me in first period today?" I asked.

"Umm I was very shocked you were here is all." Asami said looking down on the floor. I feel like something is going on here.

 _Author's Note~_

 _Korra went back to Alaska for 2 and a half years total for anyone confused. Which also means she's in her senior year. Can't wait to kick off graduation._

 _I understand the Senators tend to serve 6 year terms but I had to shorten that down to make it work in this universe. Also, the government in this universe is a lot like the U.S government only difference is the council being sort of like the supreme court. When I say sort of like I mean sort of…_


	18. What's wrong with morticians?

Flaws in Our Strengths 18

"Coach Lin!" I yelled as I entered the gym.

"It's about time our Avatar came to visit." Lin greeted me with his usual mean smile. "And here I thought I was going to have to fish you out of one of your classes and beg you to come back."

"Coach you know I would never let you do that." I said taking pride in myself knowing now that she already wants me back on the team. "I really just want to join the team and play like I used to if that alright?"

"Of course, but there are a few new things around here." She explained. She went onto tell me that Iroh ended up becoming the head of the basketball team and that she was retiring and being replaced by a guy named Amon.

"Oh no. I just got here again why do you have to retire?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Avatar but my coaching days are over, and I'm not too big on my ex running the school now. But before you can join the team again, I'm going to have to ask you to try out for me."

"Of course, and when is he replacing you?"

"Most likely at the end of the year." And slowly I could feel my spirit fading into nothingness as much as I hated Lin yelling at me she was quite the amazing coach. I turned around to see the cheerleaders practicing and they're just as amazing as they used to be. Especially Asami, somehow, she stole the show from the other cheerleaders including Opal.

"Hey Asami! Nice form." I said walking over to the cheerleaders.

She looked over and blushed at me. "Thanks Kor, you joining the team again?"

"Yeah, this team just isn't the same without me" I joked.

"I bet Iroh would disagree with you." Asami said glancing over to Iroh himself. I guess he sneaked over here when I started talking to Asami.

"Hey Avatard." Iroh said looking me up and down.

"You never get any classier do you Iroh?" I replied, I never liked Iroh.

"More class than you avatard, why else would I be basketball captain."

"Because I left." I said bluntly.

Iroh began walking towards me until he was fully in my face. "You think I was promoted just because you left?"

"No, I think you were promoted due to your amazing skill at making the rest of the team look better." I said walking into his face.

"Iroh maybe you shouldn't be doing this here…" Asami said trying to push us apart.

"Stay out of this Asami and Avatard don't talk to my girlfriend!" Iroh exclaimed.

"Asami when did your standards drop from Mako to trash." I said only to be met with a punch barely missing my face. It was surprising at first but I regained my cool almost instantly.

"Iroh if you shoot like you throw punches I seriously don't understand how you became captain?" I tried to remain calm with a punch just nearly missing my face but I seriously fucking hated Iroh.

"Next time I won't miss Avatard. Let's get away from this loser Asami." He said pulling Asami away, she followed his pull but not very willingly.

"Catch you next time Asami?" I said after Asami was pulled away by Iroh.

"Don't listen to Iroh." Opal said surprising me just like Iroh did. She was dressed fully in her cheer uniform.

"I try not to Opal, I don't think I ever had actually." I joked. "When did Asami and him start dating?"

"They aren't really, she's "talking" to him… but they aren't under official titles yet. And it's weird saying that to you since he is basically doing the thing I did to you." She said scratching her arm nervously.

"If it is the same they'll break up like 2-3 months later," I said.

Opal giggled. "Hopefully they won't get together besides she's always had a crush on a certain someone anyway."

"Who's that?" I asked. I missed the times Asami would talk to me about everything. Now she just gives me searching looks and weird glances.

"Kor, how can you not see it?" she asked.

"See what? What do they look like?"

"Forget it, it doesn't matter anyway. I have to go practice." She said trotting over to where the other girls were. The other cheerleaders gave me a few smiles and waves which I gladly returned.

After practice, I drove home and saw my father talking to no one other than Hiroshi Sato himself in the dining room.

"Hey Mr. Sato!" I said.

"Korra! Look at how tall you've gotten." He said smiling back. Mr. Sato was always one of my dad's favorite contributors.

"Yeah it's in the genes Hiroshi" My father responded. "I invited Mr. Sato over for dinner to discuss if how much he might be willing to donate to my campaign."

"Oh alright, what's Asami up to then? Is she eating alone?" I asked.

"I asked her if she wanted to come along, she told me she would be over here soon, but seeing as how you're already here. Could you maybe go fetch her for me?"

"Look Mr. Sato as much as I would love to get lost in your mansion, and trust me I would love it. I just don't think I would be able to find her in there."

"I guarantee you won't get lost honey, I'm sure Haru would be able to tell you where she is anyway."

"Who's Haru?" I asked.

"Oh yes I forgot Asami told me you called him something different."

"Oh, you mean Alfred." I snapped my fingers in realization. "Okay then I'll go fetch her," I said grabbing my keys again.

Pulling up to the Sato house is as intimidating as I remember and I just live next door. I buzzed the intercom next to the front gate waiting for a response.

"Hello?" I could hear slightly through the static.

"Hey, I was sent by Hiroshi to pick up Asami."

"And who is this...?" Wait a second I recognize that voice even through the static.

"Alfred is that you?!" My grin slowly starts to form.

"Oh, great it's you…" he responds. "Come on in."

He opens the gate for and I began to drive up. When I entered the house, it was as big as I remembered. I glanced over to the right to see Alfred cleaning a few tables.

"She's on the second floor, 4th door on the right." Alfred says.

"Thanks Alfred miss you too by the way." I begin walking upstairs when I hear his sigh. I seriously don't remember there being this many doors on the second floor alone. There must be at least 30 on this floor alone. I twisted the door knob of the 4th door only to open it up to find a half-naked Asami whose back was facing the door.

"Haru, I told you to start knocking- "She cut off turning around to notice me. Wow I've seen breasts before but let me just tell you these were perfect, like a woman would get breast surgery to even get close to obtaining those. I stood there for a moment completely speechless, but that speechless moment was completely ruined by a scream.

"Korra get out!" Asami screamed turning red. She even reached up to throw a coat hanger at me while she was trying to cover herself up.

"I'm sorry Asami, I should have knocked!" I said closing the door behind me.

"What are you even doing here!?" She yelled still angry.

"Well your dad asked me to check up on you to see what was taking you so long and can I just say it's weird that you're comfortable with Alfred just walking in on you like that."

"He's my personal butler Korra it happens!" she yelled through the door.

"It happens or he makes you think it happens?"

"Shut up, just give me 5 minutes and we can go"

"Yes ma'am." I said still blushing from seeing her that way. I never noticed how slender she was before and I also never noticed those two other big things she's had before. Oh god what is she doing to me, I'm slowly wanting to become one of her fan club members and all she had to do was flash me.

"Okay we can go now" she said wearing a red sweater now.

"I'm glad you covered them up. Oh no, I-I mean you look amazing." I said blushing like crazy.

"Let's just go…" She said blushing along with me.

We stepped outside and opened the door of my car for her.

"You have a nice car."

"Thanks, it was my dad's old one. He let me have it as a "I'm sorry I kidnapped you from your friend's present"." I said pulling out of the long ass drive way.

"Do the friends of the kidnapped get presents or is it just the kidnapped?"

"Trust me I already asked, he said the presents you guys received was not having to hear my voice for a while."

Asami giggled. The rest of the short car ride was us catching up. When we finally arrived into my dining room the dinner was already there. So, me and Asami decided to just take our seats which happened to be right next to each other.

"So, did you get lost Korra?" Mr. Sato asked.

"Oh, I got lost in something." I responded with a grin. Asami ended up kicking me underneath the table. "Ow! Why did you kick me?"

"Anyway, father sorry I'm late, you know I've never liked showering in the school's gym so it took me a bit to get ready." Asami said changing the subject.

"Oh yes, well I'm sure you've met Tonraq before, haven't you?"

"Actually, I haven't. It's a pleasure Tonraq, my father and Korra have said so much about you."

"Good things I hope." My father replies.

"Only from my father." Asami said. I could instantly see the glare from my father's eyes. Why did she have to throw me to the dogs in this way.

"Oh, that is so it Asami you are no longer invited to any of my exclusive parties." I said as everyone in the room raise an eyebrow.

"What exclusive parties?" She asks.

"Well you're not invited to them now so why should I tell you about them." I said turning away to pout.

The rest of the dinner was my father telling Asami and Hiroshi embarrassing stories about me from when I was a kid. Which I would say affect me more if I hadn't kept glancing over to Asami thinking of what I saw when I walked in her room. When dinner was officially over Mr. Sato and my father went into his study to discuss actual business so invited Asami into my room.

"Wow it's surprisingly now messy in here," Asami said reclining in my computer chair.

"What do you think I'm a messy person?" I said leaning onto my bed.

"No, I just always thought of your room as being messy… I mean not that I imagined your room or anything," She said slightly blushing.

"Miss Sato, I was joking usually it is messy but we did just move in here so I have time before it shall become officially messy. Anyway, I want the details about you and Iroh. How can you "talk" to such a douche!" I said hopping off my bed and walking over to her.

"He's not that bad of a guy Korra."

"He called me Avatard like 3 times today."

"Okay, look, I know he seems bad but he can actually be really sweet and he's had a crush on me since our freshman year. And he acts that way towards you for a reason."

"What's the reason then? Is he jealous of my good looks? Because I can promise him I don't think his will get any worse."

"No Korra… he doesn't like the way you act towards me."

"You're my best friend sorry were close. Like what does he want from, I'm never going to stop talking to you."

"Even though you did while you were away." She said looking away from me. I knew she was still mad about that!

"Asami I didn't mean to not message you, while I was away between homeschool and helping my dad I had no time to message anyone. I wanted to message you when my schedule cleared a bit more but by then it had already been nearly two years, and what was I supposed to say. "Hey, it's been two years, I miss you baby?""

"I don't know something rather than nothing would be nice! It had been over two years while you were gone and you couldn't have sent one message?"

"Look I know I should have said something and I'm sorry. Supporting my father and his campaign was nearly a fully time job. Not to mention me being homeschooled, and my father wanting me to be more public in his campaign. I spent nearly a month working to even perfect one 15-minute speech! It was just hard to talk to people…"

"I'm sorry Kor, I didn't know." She said looking at me like I was kid denied candy.

"But I'm being serious Asami don't date Iroh." I said trying to change the subject I didn't like to be pitied, especially not by my best friend.

"Then who should I date? Since apparently you get a say in it now?" She said looking up at me from my computer chair.

"I- I don't know." She rolled her eyes and got out of my chair.

"Well if you can't even give me an answer, I think I'll have to go with Iroh then." She began to walk out of the door but I stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Wait no Asami, I know who you should date." She looked up at me expectantly smiling.

"I know this really cool guy in Alaska!" Instantly I saw her smile drop and began to walk away even faster.

"goodbye Korra!" she yelled angrily stepping outside.

"But Asami- "she ended up getting in her father's limo and driving off before I could finish. "- He's a mortician…" Well that's weird, I always thought morticians were cool.


	19. Hateful balls

Flaws in Our Strengths 19

How could she turn down this guy before hearing about him being a mortician? She is severely missing out!

It's been a normal week of school so far, a normal hate filled week from Asami Sato. Every time I tried to talk to her she would never respond, she even started dating Iroh yuck! I always told myself Asami would never excommunicate me but she did! It's really starting to hurt now.

I entered 1st period like usual hoping Mako could help me deal with angry Asami, he knows how to handle her the best, scratch that, I just remembered their relationship.

"Makooooo!" I yelled sobbing. The entire class turned their attention to me.

"Korra what is it?" He responded surprised as everyone else.

"Mako I'm filled with sorrow; my parking spot was taken!" I said in between fake sobs and getting down on the ground shaking my hands angrily at the sky. I glanced at Asami who just happened to be looking at me and even sort of smiling. But as soon as our eyes met she looked away.

"Now I'm even sadder Mako..."

"Is it something serious this time?"

"Yes, it is, Asami hates me and I don't know why. Help me out."

"Why does she hate you?"

"Well Asami and her father came over to dinner last week, and I may have mentioned to her that she shouldn't date Iroh."

"and?"

"She asked me who she should date and I told her I didn't know. So, she got super mad but I stopped her before she could leave and I told her I knew who she should date and then she got really happy. But when I told about this guy in Alaska she got super mad at me. So, give it to me straight doc, is it deadly?" I explained that so quickly I think I just lost what little brain I had left.

"Korra… how many people have you dated before?"

"What does that have to do with my situation?"

"Just answer the question."

"uhhh." I started to hold out my fingers to count. "Are we talking about relationships or flings?"

"Both why not?" Oh, great I'll need more fingers.

"13 maybe?"

"And your telling me in all those relationships you've been as oblivious as you are now?"

"Oblivious?" Why does everyone keep telling me that when it came to Asami? I can't help that Asami doesn't fill me in on her emotions or the people she likes, and I'm not amazing at deciphering it either.

"Kor who do you think Asami likes?" I looked at him dumbfoundedly.

"Iroh duh." He just rolled his eyes at me.

"Forget it, you'll never understand unless someone paints it out for you."

"Understand what?" And then the bell rings of course.

"See you Kor." He gets up and walks away. I just don't get it!

As the day got closer to ending I went to practice we actually had a big game tonight. Of course, not before I see Asami and Opal walk out of class together. Being excommunicated meant that It wasn't the best idea to sit with them in 7th. Which it's always fun to be by myself. I love the loneliness it makes me feel edgy.

I changed into my basketball uniform and headed out into the gym. I saw Iroh and Asami hugging and chatting, he even had the gall to kiss her. Ugh I hate him.

"What wrong with you?" Kuvira asked.

"Nothing Kuv just really hate Iroh."

"Sounds like someone is jealous!"

"As if, I just hate Iroh. I don't care who Asami dates."

"Are you sure about that, because I think you've got the biggest crush on a certain heiress."

"No way Kuv." Kuvira shrugged and walked away. I didn't have a crush on Asami, she's my best friend. It just feels like shes picking Iroh over me. The Iroh I dislike so much. Whatever I'll just take my anger out on the game tonight. I just have to imagine the ball is Iroh's face.

Imagining the ball is Iroh's face may not be the best of ideas when Iroh is also practicing with me. It was an even worse idea playing an actual game with him later. Because one thing led to another and poof Iroh has a baskball sized imprint on his face. Our coach had to call a time out because of it.

"Korra what the shit?!" Iroh yelled. I laughed looking at the imprint on his face while he was on the floor, but I always thought his face was funny beforehand so I just laughed even more. The whole gymnasium was looking at us including Asami so I should appear at least like I'm not a dick.

"I'm sorry about that Iroh." I said offering my hand. "but you got something on your face bud, or really all over your face." I said not containing my smile at all. And that's when coach Lin pulled me to the side of the court.

"Korra! What are you doing out there!" Lin yelled.

"I'm giving it my all coach, but Iroh's face was in the way."

"That's it Korra I'm benching you! This will teach you to have a petty argument during a game!"

"But coach?"

"Sit!" I wanted to sit anyway the spit from her screaming was getting in my eyes. While I was on the bench I constantly glanced over to Asami for some reason. Maybe I'm just hoping she was here with me, not benched, but here to help me get over wanting to punch Iroh. Ugh

The game ended with us losing. Iroh walked up to me in the locker room and pushed me against the locker.

"What was that in the game Avatard?!" Iroh yelled. Everyone else around us went silent.

"Well you see I was only trying to pass the ball but somehow your face got in the way. Go figure!"

"We could have won the game!" He yelled getting even angrier.

"It's weird with your amazing basketball skills we really should've won the game." In that moment Mako ran over to get Iroh off of me but it was too late, Iroh sent a punch directly in my eye. WHY MY EYE! If he does any bruising to my perfectly beautiful face I will hunt him down! But for now, I guess this fight will have to do over killing him.

Retaliating I tackled him knocking him over onto a bench sending a few punches into his already ugly face. Doing my best to dodge any punches he sends upwards. It took Mako a minute just to pull me off Iroh. Who let's just say will be hurting tomorrow. Mako took me outside the locker room into the gym.

"What were you thinking Korra?!"

"That I wanted to punch him back what do you think?"

"You know you could get suspended for this right?"

"I don't care he just makes me so upset! Him and his stupid cocky attitude."

"You know you have a cocky attitude, right?"

"Shut up, who asked you?" I said still angry. And now my eye hurts great. "I'm just going to go home, put my shit in my locker for me, will you?"

"Kor!" Mako yelled before I left the gym. I wasn't turning back I'm so pissed right now it's not even funny.

The next morning the entire school heard about my fight with Iroh and how I went crazy on him. I was happy about everyone getting the rumors right, usually they're dead wrong so my morning was already going well. Until Asami pulled near her locker that morning.

"What exactly did you think you were doing?" Asami asked.

"Don't know what you mean." I said still surprised by the fact she's talking to me.

"The fight with Iroh, why did you do, why did you think it would be a clever idea?" She asked glaring upwards into my eyes.

"Well you see I didn't think, it was more on the lines of him punching me and me just responding with my fist."

"Don't act like you didn't instigate the fight."

"Fine I just don't like Iroh so we fought okay? It happens."

"Well Iroh thinks your jealous?"

"PFFFFFF I'm not jealous. What do I have to be jealous about?"

"I don't know him taking me away from you is one." After she said that I looked away, it was the truth after all even though I didn't want to admit it. Then over the intercom I heard my name being called to guidance.

"How about we get back to this conversation if you ever do actually want to start talking to me again?" I said smiling as I began to walk towards guidance. Oh boy time for punishment.

 _Author's note~_

 _I can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter_ _._


	20. Purge him

Flaws in Our Strengths 20

"Alright Korra we will start with you. So, tell me why you and Iroh had this fight." Mr. Zaheer asked. Mr. Zaheer was a bald buff man dressed in a tweed suit.

"Well Mr. Clean if you ask me it was because of how he insults me all time and bullies me." I said starting to fake cry. "It's just not right!" I began to shake my head and wiping the fake tears away.

"I can't say I like the name Mr. Clean but is that true Iroh?"

"Mr. Zaheer Korra and I always have spats but it's only gotten worse since I've started dating Asami. You see she likes Asami and she's jealous that I have her." Iroh responded.

"It's like the only word you people know is jealous, couldn't I just be, oh I don't know, mad you took my best friend away from me!" I yelled getting angrier by the moment. "I'm sorry Mr. Clean but I don't think you're going to be able to get off the stain between Iroh and I." Good joke me!

"Well I still have to give a punishment, and Iroh since you did start the fight, I will have to suspend you."

"Sir that's not fair, she started the argument!" Iroh said.

"I'm not done, and Korra as for you." He looked at me seeing that my smile was super wide and he raised an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know what your smiling about?"

"Oh well this is just the first time I've ever heard of Mr. Clean doing someone dirty." I said cracking up. That was a knee slapper.

"Alright Korra, I wanted to give you a lesser punishment but I think you instead should be suspended from basketball until further notice." Instantly my smile fell.

"Huh?" I looked at him dumbfounded, I didn't even know he could do that. Can he?

"I will talk to coach Lin right after this, and you'll also have to serve detentions for the next 2 weeks." Mr. Clean added on.

"Huh?" was the only thing I could muster.

"This has been lovely with the both of you really but do me a favor and leave my office."

"Good job Avatard, you pissed him off…" Iroh said as stepped out of his office.

"Iroh set aside our petty fighting for one moment, he just took basketball away from me." I could slowly feel my nails digging into my skin from my fists.

"Yeah and he suspended me?"

"Does that matter right now Iroh? Right now, we have to focus on our common enemy."

"And our common enemy is the guidance counselor?"

"Yes! Can't you see? Mr. Clean is the true evil in this world! And we must purge him." I said getting in Iroh's face. I dislike Iroh but that man took basketball away from. I'm not having this.

Iroh looked at me like I was crazy. "So how exactly do we "purge him"?"

"Iroh… I have connections and if this works out, we could possibly forget about whatever punishment he gave you."

"You don't remember the punishment I received, do you?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Nope not at all, now let's go. I'm skipping class for this." I said as Iroh proceeded to follow me.

We ended up outside the principal's office.

"So, what you're just going to tell the principal about it?" Iroh asked.

"No Iroh, that is too simple. I'll be out in one moment just stay right here." I walked into Tenzin's office to see him busily on the phone. I signaled him to hang up, I didn't know what could be more important that this!

"What is it Korra?" He asks finally hanging up.

"Tenzin my man, I need you to do me a slight favor?"

"Does it have to do with your fight?"

"Yep!"

"I'm not helping, take your punishment like a big girl." Tenzin waved me off.

"Tenzin, don't be too hasty, I don't care about the detentions Mr. Clean gave me. What I care about is the fact he suspended me from basketball. Which if anyone clearly reads the school rules, it states if I pass my classes I can play. AND GUESS WHOS PASSING!?"

"Look Mr. Zaheer is doing his best as the guidance counselor and as a bald man I know what it feels like to be called Mr. Clean and it doesn't feel too good."

"Tenzin, I didn't want to do this… but remember a long time ago when Pema cooked that pot roast?"

"You wouldn't dare?" I could see his eyes focus in on me with a glare.

"What means more to you Tenzin, your wife's cooking skills? Or a man who's already setting a punishment against the rules?"

"Fine, I'll get rid of your punishment." He said shaking his head.

"I also don't want Iroh to be suspended, give him 2 weeks detention same as me."

"Korra he started the fight."

"We both started the fight in a way, if he hadn't of thrown the first punch I would have eventually. Besides you wouldn't like Pema hearing about not only the pot roast but the baked chicken?"

"Fine but this is the only time I'll ever do this." I grin at Tenzin.

"Thank you and I promise never to come in here asking for an unfair request again."

I left Tenzin's office only to see tears in Iroh's eyes.

"What's up buddy?" I asked him.

"How did it go? Korra I can't get suspended." He said wiping the tears from his eyes. "I have colleges watching me Korra, really good colleges."

"Don't worry Iroh I solved it! You get detention same as me." I said grinning at him. I may dislike him but I don't want to see him cry.

"Thank you Korra!" He yelled hugging me.

"You're welcome Iroh, now do you want to go back to hating each other?"

"Yeah but a little less so, if that's okay?" He asked wiping the last tear from his eye.

"I'm okay with that buddy."

"Don't call me that." He laughed and walked towards the bathroom. Shit I should probably go to class. As I was walking back to class I got a few messages from Asami.

Sams: We going to talk about this?

Kor: We could just go for ice cream later and forget any of this ever happened. I know Strawberry is your favorite!

Sams: That's your favorite…

Kor: Oh, what do you know it is, but I don't hear you saying no.

Sams: How about Ice cream and a long talk later today?

Kor: Or just the ice cream?

Sams: …

Kor: Yeah, the talk too…

The rest of the day went by fast. Iroh went home early to "sort things out" so I asked Asami if she wanted to skip practice and just got get ice cream with me.

We entered the ice cream shop and I could feel the impending doom of the conversation about to happen.

"So…." I said sitting down near the ice cream bar.

"So…." She repeated sitting next to me.

"Look Asami I was mad at Iroh and I shouldn't have started that fight with him. And I was mad at myself for making you upset." I said looking down at the ice cream choices.

"It's okay, Mako told me how beat up you were about it."

"Is our friend group just made of rats." I asked still looking the ice cream choices up and down. "Can you tell me why you were so mad to begin with?"

"You didn't have any place to tell me who I should and shouldn't be with." I actually looked at her instead of the ice cream menu. I looked into her emerald eyes and I felt myself sinking into them. She's so beautiful. Her wavy raven hair compliments her stunning emerald eyes so well. I could get lost in them for days. Wait what did I just say to myself! She gave me her signature searching look instead of continuing the conversation. I love that look so much. WHATS GOING ON WITH ME!?

It's probably withdraw from not talking to her in so long. "Hello? Asami you there?" I noticed Asami was zoning out along with me.

"Yeah, I'm here, I'm fine!" She said looking away I could see the cute blush begin to rise on the side of her face.

"You're right. I don't have any place telling you who you should be with. Even though that guy in Alaska is a really cool mortician." Asami laughed at the comment.

"Asami I've been thinking about myself too much, I just want you to be happy. Even if it means dating a jerk." I said smiling at her. She gave her own smile as a reply.

"Thank you Korra, and I'm actually breaking up with Iroh. I realized the reason I was with him wasn't right."

"I'm sorry to hear that, let me buy you some ice cream if that would cheer you up."

"That would be lovely."

"What do you want Miss Sato?"

The rest of the evening was spent with me and Asami joking around and laughing. It was amazing, I missed her so much. I even went home happy. Tonraq made fun of me saying it was a date. But I could care less, Asami was happy and so was I.

 _Author's not~_

 _Sorry about uploading chapter 18 twice. There was like some weird mix up in doc manager where it labeled 18 as 19. So I uploaded this chapter earlier than I wanted to as an I'm sorry present._


	21. Oblivious and kissing

Flaws in Our Strengths 21

-Locker room after practice-

"Seriously locker close damn it!" I yelled.

"You know screaming at it won't make it work, trust me Coach Lin tries." I looked over to see Mako sitting on the bench next to me.

"Shut it, it will work if I focus my yelling enough." The lockers in the locker room were also sticky and never opened. Not good for athletes such as myself who just finished practice and just want to go home.

"Ugh whatever, I'll just wear my basketball uniform home, not like I care." I said walking out of the locker room. I walked outside the gym only to see Asami and Iroh talking underneath the bleachers. I usually don't like to listen in on conversations but this could be the break up conversation and I still don't like Iroh. I snuck over to a trash can to hide behind it trying to hear what they're saying.

"Iroh, I told you I can't be with you anymore it's not right." Asami said looking down. Don't feel bad Sami for dumping the jerk.

"Asami I told you, I've had a crush on you forever and I don't want this to end so easily, I love you."

"Iroh I don't feel the same, it won't work." She said shaking her head.

"I know you love Korra, hell everyone knows you love Korra. The only person who doesn't is Korra. But she's too oblivious to figure that out."

HUH?!

"Look Korra has nothing to do with me not having feelings for you."

"You say that but the only person you have eyes for is Korra, don't act like you don't watch her all the time during games."

"Iroh! That's enough were over, that's the end of it. My feelings for Korra have nothing to do with this."

What feelings?! What feelings?!

"Whatever Asami, just go for the oblivious one and get your feelings hurt. See where that takes you!" He begins to walk off and I can see a tear go down Asami's cheek. I want to comfort her but I can't really reveal that I was listening in on their conversation. I'll just wait for her to leave and follow her.

She finally began to head outside and I quickly pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey you okay? I saw you talking to Iroh and you starting to cry." I said trying not to let her know about the conversation I listened in on.

"I'm fine, you didn't hear any of the conversation did you." She said still embracing my hug.

"Nope, you just looked sad." I said pulling away from the hug.

"I'm really fine thank you Korra."

"You're welcome Sami have a safe trip home." I looked at her sadly. What if she did have feelings for me? What if I had feelings for her? Who can I even talk to about it? Not that rat Mako. Bolin and I don't talk as much as we used to. There is always Opal but that's kind of awkward considering its her best friend and we used to date. Okay I know what to do.

I ended up not doing what I thought I was going to do, I considered talking to Mako and Bolin about it but I'd rather talk to someone about this in person and going to their neighborhood always makes me feel like I'm going to get shot. So opes my only option. I knocked on the door and Suyin answered. I can't say its awkward since the last time I saw her was when she kicked me out of her house but its fucking awkward.

"Hey Suyin, it's good to see you." I said smiling and rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "How are you?"

"Well I'm doing well, what are you doing here?" She said looking me up and down.

"I'm actually here to see Opal..." I said looking away from her.

"Wei! Tell Opal her frien- I mean Korra is here!" She yelled, the fact she was about to say friend did not go unnoticed by me ouch! A few more awkward moments Opal came out.

"Hey Opal!"

"Korra what are you doing here?"

"Well I needed to talk to you, about Asami." I said trying to get away from this awkward situation with her mother.

"Come on in then." She led me to her room. It was nice neat and organized, much better than mine.

"So, what's up Korra?" she asked sitting down on her bean bag chair.

"Well I overheard Asami and Iroh talking and Iroh said Asami had feelings for me, but that must be a lie, right? Asami definitely doesn't like me, right?" I asked sitting in the opposing bean bag chair.

"It's not my place to tell you Kor. If you want to know ask her yourself." She said looking everywhere but at me.

"You know I may be really oblivious but I did notice one small thing since I came back."

"And that is?"

"Do you have a thing for Bolin?"

"uhhhh…."

"Opal were friends you don't have to lie to me, I told you I always wanted to be your friend before anything more than that. Besides it's been two years, we should be over that right?"

"Yeah, your right, it's just still a little awkward, I used to like you a lot and for some reason Bolin thinks there might be lingering feelings."

"Lingering feelings?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah we never really got closure for our relationship. I know it may not bother you, but it bothers me sometimes and Bolin so I just want to be 100% honest to why I ended our relationship."

"okay?" I just wanted help with Asami…

"Well I can honestly say I never stopped liking you. Since the day I met you, I found you amazing. You were cute funny, and when you came back you somehow became better looking. Ugh what I'm trying to say when I broke up with you, it wasn't just because you lied."

"Yeah trust me I remember the whole break up speech."

"It was also because I saw how you acted towards Asami, how you guys basically went together so well. While we made a cute couple, I knew that if you had to pick between me and her, you might have picked her. And that broke my heart, more than you know. I never wanted to tell Asami that, and especially you…" I could see the tears form in her eyes.

"Opal, I'm sorry I didn't know. If it makes you feel any better I should have died in that locker room running after you, that or had a stroke. Opal I think I seriously would have a had stroke chasing after you."

"Korra we can talk about your stroke later, getting closure here."

"Okay but if I had the stroke you would've gotten closure much earlier, I think we both know that." She started grinning like crazy. I know I didn't get my answer tonight but spending time with Opal was just as fun. And it wasn't awkward anymore, this is amazing. As I was about to leave her house Opal stopped me at the front door.

"For my last bit of closure, can I have one last kiss?"

"I'd rather not kiss Bolin's girl, but he did say you needed the closure." I leaned in to give her one last peck on the lips but she slowly pulled me in for something a bit more intimate. The kiss was full of sadness and it showed. "I hope that was good enough for closure?"

"Yeah definitely. Goodbye Korra."

"I feel like this would have better if you had done this before I moved."

"How about shut up and not judge my timing." I laughed and walked to my car. I saw Opal wave to me and walk inside her house. Bolin is luckier than he knows.

 _Author's Note~_

 _I was asked why korra wasn't sad over her parents' divorce and her mother leaving and I will say right now I'm trying not to focus on her parents or really anything having to do with Korra's parents. But I will say that with the next chapter it will probably get even more confusing so just hold on for right now everything will be explained. Just try not to think about her situation with her parents right now because I can promise you the Korra I created isn't thinking about it either._


	22. Hi mom!

Flaws in Our Strengths 22

I woke up Saturday morning with a text from Asami. Holy shit it's just 12pm ugh.

Sams: I'm having a party for the cheerleading and basketball team at my house, and your invited nerd.

Kor: Wow the most popular and beautiful girl in school invites me to her party, I would count myself lucky if you didn't text me at 12pm! You know I sleep until 2pm every Saturday!

Sams: Get over it and I do appreciate the compliments honey 😉.

Kor: If praise is what you're looking for come back to me in 2 hours, I'll give you all the attention you need 😉.

(I'm not afraid to flirt for real, Asami you should know I'm not a pussy.)

Sams: I expect all that attention at the party tonight, it's at 7pm. But I expect you there early because I need company.

Kor: Okay mom

I ended tossing my phone to the other side of the room so I didn't have to hear another ring or buzz for the next 2 hours. Wait did I just flirt with Asami, so I like her right? I mean I do find her amazingly beautiful and she has the best personality. Fuck me I like my best friend! Well it could be worse, I could be Mako. The thought of me not being Mako always brings me comfort.

I brushed my long hair getting ready for the party. I put some of my best party clothes on, including black skinny jeans that compliments my ass and the best blue hoodie in the world, it has my basketball numbers on it and says southern.

"Yo dad I'm about to head to Asami's!" I yelled searching the small manor for him. I ended up finding him and more in the kitchen. It was my mom!

"Mom!" I ran up to hug her. "Where have you been?"

"I've been up in Alaska with Tenzin's mother, she's been sick and needed a care taker."

"You could have called, maybe even have sent a letter."

"Where Katara lives is very secluded area, If I was able to send anything to you I would have."

"How come Tonraq never told me where you went?" I looked over to my father.

"Long story short I never knew where she went after we had our last fight." Tonraq says.

"What made you come back now?"

"I missed you and your father. And I was hoping we could all take a family day tomorrow if your free?"

"Yeah definitely, I have to go to this party tonight at Asami's but tomorrow I'm all yours mom!" I said giving her another hug.

I headed over to Asami's house noticing a few vehicles already here. I stepped inside and greeted Alfred as per the usual and he pointed me in the direction of Asami's room.

"Hey, Asami you in there?" I said knocking this time.

"Yeah come in." I opened the door and saw her room looked like a hurricane of clothes went through it.

"Did I miss the hurricane that just went through?"

"Very funny," Asami said. "I was picking out an outfit for tonight and I went a little crazy with it."

"You just recreated the damages of hurricane Katrina with clothes, and you think you went a little crazy?" She began to glare at me. I found a nice spot on her bed to lay down on after pushing a piled of clothes on the floor. "So where is everyone else?"

"Mako and Bolin are setting up a few pool floaties, and I have Wei picking up drinks as usual."

"Fun! And why did you need me over here early again?" I asked almost falling asleep on her bed.

"I need your opinion on a few outfits"

"Of course, you do my opinion matters the most after all." I was just joking but she got oddly quiet.

"You're right, your opinion does matter more to me than others." I sat up to find her blushing at the end of the bed.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" She asks. I walk up to her and slowly leaned in closer to her. I could see her blush rising more, and I could feel my cheeks heating up as well.

"Be such an adorable flirt."

"So, you finally realized I'm flirting with you?" She asks leaning into me a bit more. I just might get lost in those emerald eyes of her.

"Sorry it took me so long, I didn't want to mess up our friendship by getting the wrong idea." I said leaning in a bit closer. She's so close I could easily kiss her, and I can tell she wants me to by the way she's biting her lip. As I'm about to seal the deal Alfred knocks on the door.

"Miss Sato a few more of your guests have arrived!" Alfred yelled.

"yes, Alfred I'll be down in a minute! I should find an outfit." I looked at her disappointedly.

"I thought you wanted my attention?"

"Not now maybe later tonight?" she says giving me a peck on the cheek. "Now can you attend to my guests for me while I find an outift?"

"Yes ma'am." I replied walking out her door into the long hallway. "I would tell you to stay pretty for me, but I don't think I've ever thought of you as not pretty." I winked closing the door.


	23. Partying and Ass Slapping

Flaws in Our Strengths 23

This party is crazy! A little while after the party started a few cheerleaders pulled me and Mako into the kitchen. I could tell Mako was enjoying the attention but I could care less. I just wanted attention from one amazing omega and she wasn't even ready yet. Seriously Asami how long does it take to pick a stupid outfit for a party!

"Mako how much longer do you think Asami will be?" I asked turning around to see him making out with one of the many cheerleaders. Fuck it I'll just look for Asami myself. I was about to head upstairs when I saw her. Clad in a tight floral skirt with a black no sleeve button up top with a small ribbon around her neck. She even reapplied her makeup, the woman looks like a model.

"Hey A-asami" I stuttered, smooth Korra, like butter.

"Hey Korra." She smiled at me like a goddess smiling at a peasant. "How is the party so far?"

"Better now that the host is here. I was actually thinking we could play a few party games together before everyone gets completely hammered." I stated reaching my hand out, offering her to take it. Which she happily did.

"What games did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I had Bolin set up a few." Even though Bolin isn't on the team, he was still invited for being one of Asami's best friends. I can't imagine a party without him. Asami and I walked over to Bolin hand in hand.

"Hey Bo, you have the game I wanted ready?"

"Of course, Kor." He said with his arm around Opal. It was weird seeing her with Bolin, but I didn't mind. "EVERYONE WHO WANTS TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE HEAD TO THE POOL!" He yelled.

"Seriously spin the bottle?" Asami asked unimpressed.

"I never had the chance to play it at a party." I said pouting. Asami cupped my cheeks and kissed my forehead.

"Fine let's play but I'll be mad if you end up kissing another omega." I smiled and led her out to the pool area. A group of 10-12 people ended up sitting close together on the solid wood patio in a circle. I crossed my leg while Asami, I suppose in the effort not to show people her "goods", sat on her legs right next to me.

"You know if the ground becomes too uncomfortable to you, you could always sit in my lap." I was just joking of course, but I slowly began to realize I might like the idea of her sitting in my lap a bit too much.

"I just might, but let's wait a bit later into the night." She winked at me, and I could feel my cheeks heating up. I looked to my right and saw Bolin and Opal side by side. They honestly looked cute together until Bolin screamed for someone to bring him an empty bottle. My ears!

"Alright who wants to go first?" Bolin asked. Tahno raised his hand. "Here you go buddy." Bolin said tossing over the bottle.

Tahno began to spin the bottle as it landed right on me. Well Asami did say she didn't want me kissing omega's a beta like Tahno might be okay.

"Can we get a respin?" I asked kindly raising my hand.

"Nope." Bolin said. Gesturing for me to get up and kiss Tahno. Ugh why did I think this game would be a clever idea? I got up and gave tahno a quick peck on the mouth, he seemed to enjoy it meanwhile I wanted to die. I sat back down hoping the bottle would land on me no more, but it did many of times.

Every time the bottle landed on me I looked at Asami and apologized, but Asami just smiled at me. She's so understanding, I think I'm in love! When it came to Asami's turn she landed on Opal. I found it weird that the girl I like now and the girl I used to date are about to kiss, but I found it hotter than anything.

"Stop looking like that you perv." Asami said to me before kissing Opal. It made me pout, I'm sorry I thought it was hot sheesh.

As it came back to my turn I spun the bottle and it landed on guess who? Opal! Why me? I looked over at Opal and Bolin and only had one thought.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?!" I yelled ignoring the very awkward spin. A few people got up but we still had about 6 people left. "Who wants to go first?"

"Well Kor you suggested it, truth or dare?" Bolin asked me.

"Dare always."

"I dare you to slap Asami's ass."

"That's been my dream for years Bo I would have done it without you even telling me too." I said looking over at Asami who appeared to have a disgusted yet embarrassed look on her face. I couldn't contain my laughter and motioned Asami to get up.

"I hate you Bolin." She said getting up. Let me just say, I've never seen a more perfectly shaped ass. Even in her skirt I could tell It was surprisingly huge for her slender body. I took my hand and slapped her butt very lightly.

"Cmon Kor that's not hard enough!" Bolin suggested.

"You never said It had to be hard Bo." I gave him a wink and told me to go on with the game.

"Opal truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." She responded.

"How long have you had a thing for Bolin?" I was very curious to when this thing started. And I don't think Bolin knew either judging by the way he was looking at her.

"umm it started a bit before our junior year started." She said blushing. Moving on she gestured to Asami. "Truth or dare Sami?"

"Truth."

"When did you start to like Korra?" I could see the blush on Asami's cheeks rise.

"Promise not to be mad at me Opal. I liked her while I was dating Mako. So, a bit before you two went out." I looked at her like deer in head lights. No wonder everyone called me oblivious all the time! So many things were making sense.

"I'm not mad I could tell, every time I talked about her to you, you seemed reserved. And the way you acted around her, it was so easy to tell. That was another big reason I broke up with her. How could I compete with The Asami Sato?" Opal replied.

This game got to real to quick.

"As much as I love getting our feelings out there and explaining our awkward situations. Let me just remind you all that this is a truth or dare game! Emphasis on game! But since we are admitting our feelings for each other, Bolin I always thought of you as something more than a buff buddy."

Everyone had turned their heads towards me and I started to fake cry.

"I always thought of you as a longtime lover!" I said rushing over to Bolin to tackle him. "Never let me go baby." I said between sobs. Everyone around began to laugh at the expression on Bolins face. The night carried on being sort of a blur. After that game, I ended up drinking my weight in random party drinks.


	24. Mine Now Nerd

Flaws in Our Strengths 24

I woke up with sunlight peering into my eyes. Which was weird considering I have blinds in my room, to make sure the sunlight never even touches me. What's even weirder is the fact that I think I'm spooning someone. Please be Naga! Please be Naga! Please be Naga! I open my eyes to see Raven black hair dashed across my pillow and a certain pale figure laying in my arms. Oh, it's just Asami. JUST ASAMI!

I started to freak out and ended up falling off the bed. The loud thud must have woken Asami up.

"Morning sleepy head, that's one way to wake up." She said still trying to open her eyes.

"We didn't do anything last night, did we?" I asked still slightly freaking out, I mean we aren't even officially dating yet, as much I would like too, it's still not official.

"Nope, I saw you were drunk so I brought you in here to lay down. But then I saw how comfy you looked so I just laid down next to you." Asami said getting up remaining pretty calm about the fact that we basically cuddled the whole night.

"Oh, okay, what time is it?" I said awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck noticing I didn't have a shirt on. "And where did my shirt go?"

Asami looked down at my exposed stomach and blushed. Oh, so we sleep together all night and she doesn't freak out, but one look at my abs and she's a fucking tomato.

"I don't know where your shirt went you probably took it off sometime in the middle of the night. And it's probably 6am."

"Did you just say 6am?"

"Oh my Ravaa, Korra you woke up before 2pm!" I crawled back on the bed freaking out that I even woke up first. Let alone the fact that I never came home last night and Tonraq's probably worried sick.

"I need to get home, before Tonraq wakes up." I said shaking my head.

Asami hugged me from behind and whispered in my ear. "Don't go, I'm going to miss you too much."

I placed a slight kiss on her forhead and then her lips. "I'm going to miss you too but I promised my mom we would take a family day today. It's been almost 3 years since I've seen her."

"Fine then." She said letting me go from the hug to flop back down on the bed. "My father probably wants me to clean up the mess from the party anyway."

"Or you could come with me and I could introduce you to my family as my girlfriend?" I said looking over to Asami. I know it was a little too soon to even introduce as my girlfriend when I haven't even asked her out yet, but I want everyone to know I'm dating Asami. Including my parents.

"So, we are dating?"

"We can if you want to be."

"You know Kor, you took Opal out to the movies to ask her out. Why don't I get a romantic date to be asked out?" she said pouting.

"I never meant to ask her out after that movie you know that and I'm pretty sure that was a group thing. But if you want romantic, I can be romantic."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, I can take you out on the best date you've ever been on in your life. So much so that the idea of refusing to be my girlfriend would be Ludacris!"

"Then I accept your challenge!"

"Alright! After practice Monday. You, me, my wallet, and Kwong's. I expect you in your fanciest attire!"

"So, I have to dress classy?"

I looked Asami up and down and said, "Actually you could probably just go in sweats and still look classy." I could see Asami turn red from the compliment.

"You're too sweet." She took my hand and began rubbing her thumb over it. "Okay how about this instead, we have a nice night at your house with Netflix and snacks?"

"Are you sure you're not a goddess because you just resurrected my wallet?" She giggled slightly at my shitty joke.

"Don't you have a shirt to find, and a family to get back to?" she asks getting up and flipping her perfect raven hair.

"I'd honestly rather watch you all day, but I guess you're right." I said getting up to find my shirt. It ended up being on the ceiling fan. "How did my shirt get up there?" I asked trying to reach for it.

"You must have launched it baby."

"Don't call me baby, I've never been big on pet names."

"What would you like to be called then?" she asks while I'm still reaching for my shirt.

"Korra, or the best girlfriend in the world. Whichever one comes to your mind first of course." I said finally grabbing my shirt and putting it on. I rushed over to Asami to give her a kiss goodbye.

"Before I leave I need to know; Do I get to tell all my friends I slept with the infamous Asami Sato?"

"Only if I get to tell mine that your alpha anatomy was this big." She says holding her index finger and her thumb close together.

"I'll take that as a no then, I'll call you later when I get done with family day."

"alright I'll be waiting and probably cleaning."

I began to walk outside and noticed almost everyone was still here and passed out. The ground was filled with plastic cups and trash. Asami was definitely right about the cleaning part.

I made it home only to be caught by my mother in the living room.

"Hey mom! What brings you to the living room?" I said rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Well you see we live in here and your father and I were waiting for you to come back home after I believe 12am."

"I didn't know you lived here that's good for you. And may I point out you never gave me a specific time to come back home."

"So that makes it okay to stay out until 7am?"

"It's a miracle! I'm up at 7am!" I looked over at her seeing that she unimpressed. "how much trouble am I in?" I said putting my head down.

"Not my decision it's your fathers." Oh, thank Spirits. My father would never seriously punish me but I should at least make it look like I'm scared.

"Oh no I don't want his punishment! How cruel this reality of mine is!" I said as if I was acting out a play.

"If you're going to be a sarcastic ass I'll make sure he will punish you. Now go shower I can smell the alcohol on you from here." She said covering her nose.

"Yes ma'am, and are you moving back in or something?" I asked heading towards the bathroom.

"I am actually, your father wanted me to wait until later today to tell you, but were getting back together." I could see the smile on my mom's face and it made me smile. It's been a while since I've seen that smile, I just might tear up!

"That's great mom!" I said going in for a hug but she ended up pointing me in the direction of our bathroom.

"Shower first honey!" I began to pout but my smile instantly found itself again. As soon as I was about to enter the shower I remembered I wore a hoodie to Asami's house. I texted her to find my hoodie for me and the text I got back was not what I was expecting. She was wearing my hoodie and only wearing black laced panties from what I could tell. In the caption she put "It's my mine now nerd!"


	25. Don't break her heart

Flaws in Our Strengths 25

For a family day, my mom decided it wouldn't be fun enough with just our family. Nope Tenzin's family was included in this family day! Fun!

"Tenzin can you pass the potatoes?" I asked stuffing my face with Pema's pot roast.

"Korra if you keep eating like that the kids might start eating like you," Pema said.

"They will not look at their faces!" I responded. The kids looked like they just saw huge crocodile eat a horse.

"How is it even possible for a human to eat like that?" Ikki said about throw up.

"You see Ikki I am no human, I am actually a god."

"If you don't let go of that ego of yours honey…" My mother said.

"My ego isn't even that big." I pouted. Everyone in the room laughed. "What it's not?!"

"Honey your ego is bigger than your appetite which is almost impossible." My mother continued.

"Whatever I'm going outside." I took my plate and headed towards the garden to finish my meal.

"Hey Korra!" I saw Jinora following me from the side door of the huge dojo.

"Yeah?"

"I heard your dating Asami now?"

"Who told you that?" I mumbled raising an eyebrow with potatoes in my mouth.

"Kai, he's new to the basketball team. He was at Asami's party and he said you and Asami were basically inseparable."

"Yeah were dating, what's the big deal about it?"

"You do realize that you both have fan clubs at our school, right?"

"And?"

"You two are basically our school's celebrities. It's going to be a big deal when word spreads."

"And my mom wonders why my ego is so big," I said laughing.

"Kor this is serious, when people hear you two are dating. There will be riots."

"Jin your probably just exaggerating. It won't be that!"

"Alright we'll see at school tomorrow, and don't say I told you so!"

"I won't because your wrong." I said as she walked away.

There is no way me and Asami are popular enough to cause riots. That's ridiculous! I ended up going to school the same as usual Monday except super excited to see Asami in my first period. For once she was actually away from that group of alphas and sat beside Mako saving me the seat in front of her. She looked beautiful today as always and was even dressed in my hoodie.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Korra," Mako said. "We may have a slight issue."

"What are you talking about Mako?"

"Asami you explain." He said sighing and shaking his head.

"Well you see the group that I sit with isn't really happy were dating now. They kind of want to kill you, to win my heart so to speak." Asami said whilst grabbing my hand.

"I'm sure it will be fine! What's the worst they can do to me?" I said laughing off this dumb situation.

"kor look just be careful, who knows what those guys will do to you." Mako said with a look of concern.

"I'll be fine mama mako."

"You promised me you wouldn't call me that anymore!" he yelled glaring at me.

"When you act like a mother it's hard not to." Mr. Varrick came in and started his lecture after Mako yelled at me. Today wasn't any different than any other. I told Jin she was worrying about nothing.

It was the end of the day and I was looking forward to spending it with Asami. I just got out of practice and was changing so I could head home when my locker stuck again.

"Damn Locker!" I yelled beating the shit out of the lock. "Work!" I didn't notice the group of alpha's I've never seen in the locker room come in. "Umm can I help you all?"

"I can't believe Asami is dating someone who can't even open they're locker."

"Ohhh you must mean Iroh," I said hoping they weren't looking for a fight. "Let me just go get him for you." But they stopped me before I could exit the door.

"She was wearing your hoodie." One of the said. There had to be at least 5 of them.

"Well you see that hoodie, was uhhh… given to her! By umm her father in the south! That's why it says southern!"

"It has your basketball numbers on it," Another added.

"T-those numbers are to remind her of the age she got the hoodie." I said still trying to weasel my way around the guy blocking the door. Why does everything happen in this fucking locker room!

"Korra your number is 24, your telling me she's 24 and still in high school." The guy blocking the door said.

"Well I never said she was the brightest!" I yelled in my defense. Knowing what was about to happen I tackled the guy who was blocking the door and began to run towards the exit of the gym with them following me closely from behind. I just barely made it to the exit and closed the door swiftly behind me. HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS CLOSE! Why couldn't I date some nerd with glasses and pimples. Life would be so much easier.

Once I was home I decided to clean my room. I wasn't going to have a girl over and have a messy room! That would just appear awful. Oh, I never told my parents she was coming over. I made my way to Tonraq's study to tell him about Asami coming over.

"Hey Tonraq!" I yelled knocking on the door.

"Come in! And it's dad to you!"

I opened the door to his study and noticed he was busy typing another one of his speeches.

"Hey, I'll have a friend coming over late to hang out is that okay?"

"Is this friend an omega?" my father asked raising on eye brow.

"Yeah?" I asked doing the same.

"Is this omega someone your considering mating?" Oh, here we go.

"Tonraq nothing is going to happen tonight…"

"Are you sure, I'm supposed to be mad at you anyway for spending all of Saturday and Sunday morning out somewhere."

"Tonraq you know I can handle myself."

"Fine tell me who it is, and ask me properly if they can come over."

"Ugh. Dad can Asami come over?" I said shaking my head and looking at the floor.

"Asami?" my dad looked at me wide eyed. "Are you dating her?"

"Yes sir."

"Honey." Tonraq said getting up to pat me on the shoulder. "If you break her heart you could break our family's relations to the Sato household, and if you did that, you could possibly end my campaign right then and there."

"Tonraq I'm not going to break her heart."

"You say that now but you also said that with a lot of girls in the past, and I trust you but I'm only trying to be careful. So, for your old man, don't break this one's heart."

"I would never break her heart!"

"Good! Then neither of us have anything to worry about. But if you did, Kor we will definitely have a big issue. So, you just might have to marry into their family." My father joked.

At the mention of marriage, I began to cringe up. I never liked the idea of spending my life with just one person so it always freaks me out when anyone mentions it.

"Don't cringe up honey it's just a joke now go get ready for your girlfriend to come over." My father began laughing some more as he headed back to his chair.


	26. Home date

Flaws in Our Strengths 26

I heard a knock on the door and yelled for Asami to come in.

"Hey Korra, you ever think of hiring butlers? Your house is way too big for just you and your dad to manage by yourselves." She was still wearing my hoodie from today but she changed into tight Nike running shorts rather than the jeans she had on earlier today. I almost forget just how long and slender her legs are.

"We have one, he's one of those new invisible butlers. I hear if you say beetle juice 3 times in a mirror he becomes visible!" I said leading her up to my room.

I opened the door to my room and Asami's face was completely stunned. I guess it was really clean, especially for me.

"Wow! It's so clean in here. Did the invisible butler clean it for you?"

"It was actually the invisible maid. Her names Gert. If you say her name in the mirror 3 times something magical happens as well."

"What happens?"

"Nothing really, I just want to see you say Gert in the mirror 3 times." I say as she playfully punches me in the arm. "C'mon Gert is a funny name."

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes. Asami ended up finding the middle of my bed to be the most comfortable spot while I turned on Netflix. I looked over at her and she ends up giving me weird look.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"Huh no. It's just I thought we would watch tv in the living room, rather than your bedroom." I can feel my blush rise when she says this.

"We can go in the living room if you want?"

"No this is fine, I like your room. It's nice in here," She says looking around.

"Okay then, what do you even want to watch on Netflix?"

"I heard they put a few new scary movies on there."

"You just want an excuse to grab onto me."

"Do I really need an excuse?" she says with a wink.

"Well aren't you cute." I finally hooked up my Tv and began scrolling through Netflix. I sat right next to Asami who decide it would be a clever idea to sit in my lap. "I can't see the tv with your big head in the way." It was a rude joke but I didn't think Asami would take it seriously.

"Aren't you a smooth talker." She said moving from my lap.

"I'm sorry I meant beautiful big head?" She remained silent for a few moments until I scooted over and attempted to kiss her forehead. She sadly rejected my kiss.

"I'm sorry why would you want to kiss my big head?"

"It was just a joke. Your head isn't even big." I said laughing at her pouting. She kept looking away from me, so I took the chance to start kissing her neck. Which she gladly accepted.

After a few seconds of me kissing her neck she started to lean back into me, but there was one region on my body that wasn't leaning back. And I'd rather not get hard on my first date with my girlfriend so I backed off.

"Why did you stop, that felt good?" Asami asked.

"No real reason, I just wanted to find a movie to watch." I said covering the bulge in jeans with my hands. As I finally found a movie Asami yet again found her way into my lap.

"You didn't always get in Iroh's lap when you dated him did you?"

"Nope it's just with you. I just keep finding myself coming back to you." She said with a wink and continuously moving her body until her ass was pressed against my bulge. Spirits I hope she doesn't feel it because I feel it. I started shaking my leg out of habit.

"Stop shaking your leg."

"I can't help that having a beautiful girl sitting on my lap makes me nervous."

"Will you just pick a movie." She asked rolling her eyes.

"Oh, now you want me to pick a movie?" I said making Asami respond with a glare.

I finally picked a corny scary movie that I thought was perfect. An hour into the movie Asami ended up laying on top of me with both of us laying on my bed leaned up against pillows.

"Kor, I'm hungry." She says with her head on my chest.

"You know where the fridge is."

"But I want you to get me food." She says starting to pout.

"But Asami you have legs, legs that are miraculously used to carry you to places, thus the fridge." She ended up glaring at me.

"How about this, you carry me down there. I'm already in your arms anyway."

"Why would I do that?"

"To prove you can." She makes a valid point, I love proving my strength to other people but I suppose that's just alpha nature.

"Fine, hold onto my neck." I easily pick her up in the princess style and carry her down stairs. The only issue is she won't leave my arms as I try to put her down on the floor.

"Asami get down, so you can get your food."

"Nah get my food for me."

"Asami, let me just remind you again about your legs, and you know you have arms as, well right?" As much as I like her I don't want to carry her around everywhere. It's tiring…

"Fine!" She says jumping out of my arms. Wow she weighs a lot more than she looks, but I'll never tell her that. She ended picking up a container filled with fruit salad, which I found weird considering we never have fruit or salad in our household.

"You want some?" she offers.

"Nah I had a sandwich earlier, what you could do for me though is carry yourself upstairs next time."

"But how is that testing your strength?" She made a valid point again. "I have a question for you actually."

"Shoot."

"Did you and Opal ever used to do this stuff?"

"What fruit?"

"No silly."

"Uhhh… well holy spirits I don't remember what we used to do."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I guess we hung out at Tenzin's dojo, but other than that I can't remember." I said scratching my head. "Oh and of course, the parties all of us would have and the times we would all hang out. Other than that, I got nothing."

"I can't believe I used to be so jealous of her and you don't even remember the dates you two have been on. How do I know you'll remember our dates?"

"We'll just have to make them memorable." I said letting my hands fall to her waist and giving her a kiss on the lips. It was a long passionate kiss, that started to become more intimate by the second. Soon my hands were making their way down to her ass and her tongue was in my mouth. Every time I slightly squeezed her ass she would moan into my mouth which made my nether regions go crazy.

I ended up sliding my hands from her ass to her thighs and picked up her up placing her roughly on the counter. I could feel her grinding a certain region on my pants causing me to get very hard quickly.

My hands slid from her ass again as I began kissing her neck.

"Do you like kissing my neck or something?" she asked panting.

"I'm hoping to leave a mark on you so people will know your mine." I said listening to her slightly moan from kissing from the kissing. "I think you like me kissing your neck."

"I think I just like you." She whispered in my ear making me go even crazier. Then I heard something drop.

"KORRA WHAT THE SPIRITS DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" My mom yells loud enough for the whole neighborhood to yell. I quickly cover my erection up and helped Asami down from the counter.

"Welcome home mom." I said with smile.

 _Author's Note~_

 _Oh young awkwardness._


	27. Drooling sensation

Flaws in Our Strengths 27

"So, Korra explain to me exactly why you thought it would be a good idea to almost do the dirty on my- I mean your father's counter top?!" My mom said aggressively. I haven't seen her this angry since I was 8 and decided to look through her closet. I still have nightmares about certain devices…

"Well I- "Tonraq cut me off before I could finish. My mother decided it would be an outstanding idea to put me on trial in front Asami in the family dining room. She even invited Tonraq to talk some sense into me.

"Don't start young lady! You know people eat cereal there, I eat cereal there! That may have just been my favorite counter to eat cereal on." Tonraq said, I could see a slight tear in his eye.

I kind of feel bad now, I never wanted to take a perfectly good counter to eat cereal on from anybody. Let alone my own father.

"I'm sorry, but we weren't even going to do the dirty." I said hoping to somehow get out of this embarrassing situation. "Isn't that right Asami?"

"That's right Mr. and Mrs. Southern I am truly sorry, it was inappropriate of us to do such a thing." Asami said holding her head down in shame.

Now I feel bad for initiating it.

"Oh, Asami it isn't your fault, and you can call me Senna. You're just too precious to be mad at." My mother said in awe at Asami's words.

What the shit?! I could see Asami's expression turn into a smile, meanwhile I'm still freaking out. WHY CAN I NEVER GET LET OFF THAT EASY?

"Mom I'm your child don't you find me precious?" I said starting to fake cry.

I've never seen my mother look at me with a more disgusted face. I can't say it doesn't hurt.

"Korra we can talk about your punishment later," My mother said. She then turns to Asami, "Asami why don't you just head home for right now, but you are welcome here any time. Don't let this little shakedown scare you off. We are usually nice people, isn't that right Tonraq?"

My mother gestured to Tonraq but he stood still just staring at the counter.

"My cereal counter…" Tonraq said with obviously tears still in his eyes.

After that whole awkward discussion, I had to say goodbye to Asami for the night and take my punishment like a good little girl.

"So, what's my punishment? No Tv for a week?" I suggested.

"Instead of a punishment me and your father decided instead for you to come to this gala one of his contributors is throwing. Before it would have been optional for you to come, but now we think it's best for you to come. Besides it wouldn't be bad to have the whole family together."

 _Fuck me._

-1st period at RCHS-

"Hey guys." I said looking downward at the squares on the floor arriving into class.

"Whats wrong korra?" Asami asked from her desk. Even when she wasn't dressed in my hoodie she looked amazing. I should really give her my old cardigan with my numbers on it, show those bastards who tried to gang up on me who has rights over her.

"My parents are making me go to this gala for one of my father's contributors." I said making a disgusted face and sitting down at my desk next to Asami. Her and Mako both exchanged glances.

"What?" I asked looking in-between both of them.

"You do realize prom is actually next month, right?" Mako asked.

How could I forget so easily about prom? It wasn't even that hard of a subject to remember, literally I just read a poster about it outside Varricks classroom door.

"I completely forgot, and I have to go to a gala this week. Ugh I'll have to go dress shopping." I said making another disgusted face.

"You could just wear a tux like most female alphas do," Asami said giving me a reassuring smile.

"Trust me Sams I'm not like most female alphas either I go beautiful or I go home. Besides I study my own looks constantly. The only thing's even close to being handsome on me is my jawline and all my muscles. Other than that, we all know I'm too cute."

"Again, what is with your ego?" Mako asked while he focused his eyes on me.

"Korra it doesn't matter to me what you wear. I like you for who you are, not necessarily your looks." Asami said.

Me and Mako both exchanged looks and started laughing.

"What so funny, I don't like Korra for her looks?"

"Asami it's not that, anytime Korra would stretch in class literally I would see you drool. I don't know about you but I think looks are a big part of your relationship," Mako said.

"Mako you don't know anything about my feelings for Korra." She said pouting. "Why were you laughing?" she asked looking in my direction.

"I thought we were laughing at the squirrel outside with those big nuts in its mouth." I said pointing to the window where I saw it. "Mako please tell me she actually drooled in class over me though. I need to know."

Mako proceeded to nod his head yes, while simultaneously sustaining the angry glare that Asami was giving him.

"I'm never letting this one go Asami, I will hang this over your head until the day I die." I said laughing even more thinking about the upcoming teasing.

"I think you'll die pretty soon then." Asami said getting her math work out and proceeding to ignore me and Mako for the rest of the class. I only wanted to tease her what a buzz kill.

Later that day I asked Asami if she could give me a ride home, since my camero was in the shop.

"You know I could look at your car for you?" she said buckling up her seat belt.

"I wish you would look at me like you look at some of those cars." I said staring out the window and pouting.

"Oh, shut up, oh wait don't shut up. I just remembered you didn't officially ask me out yet."

"Oh yeah my mom interrupted us before I could do it. Sorry about that." I finally buckled up my seat belt and she floored the gas. I think were way past the speed limit. "Okay Asami if you promise not to kill me I'll ask you out romantically, I'll even do a cute little promposal."

"I never liked promposals, I always found them corny."

"Then why are we even dating, I'm literally the corniest human being. I might as well just be half corn."

"Okay please keep calling yourself half corn, it's such a turn on."

"really?"

"no."

 _Note to self don't buy corn near Asami._

"How would you like me to ask you out though, any special requests?"

"Mmhhh I would like to be serenaded after you won the biggest basketball game of your life. With rose petals falling from the ceiling, with a choir in the background."

"Oohhh should I ride my unicorn into the game?" I asked making her she roll her eyes at me.

"Fine, I'll be serious. I never had any big dreams about the way our relationship should start. So just asking me out will be just alright."

"Fine by me, Miss Sato will you do this poor alpha the honor of being my girlfriend."

"You know I didn't mean that right? I still want a cute way in being asked out."

My face dropped yet again. This girl is a fucking puzzle. Why can't she just take being asked out the normal way like most people.

"Fine, why don't you come to this gala with me this Saturday and I'll ask you out on the dance floor or some romantic bull."

"Sounds just great with me." She said smiling hugely.

"Why do you have to be so picky?" I said getting out of the car.

The rest of my week consisted of school and my mother critiquing my dress options. Seriously Senna just because the dress doesn't have a sleeve doesn't mean it was made by a hobo on a street. But I did finally pick a dress, it was a tight navy-blue two-piece dress that showed off my abs pretty well. It was long and elegant looking but not overly so, I really didn't want to overshadow Asami.

My parents pulled up the car to the Sato manor and made me go grab Asami but when I got out of the car I realized she was already outside. She looked stunning, my brain was blowing fuses trying to comprehend what I was seeing. She usually dressed in tight red dresses but this one seemed tighter, in all the right places. I kind of just want to place kisses all over her curves and make her mine tonight, but I'll hold back since my parents are here.

"Asami you look amazing." I said realizing Hiroshi standing next to her. Crap I didn't see him there, Asami stole the show. I should say something.

"And you look wonderful today too Mr. Sato." I said rubbing the back my neck, I wish I had known he was there.

"I'm glad that you finally noticed me Korra, I want you to treat my daughter well tonight. I also want to have a dinner with you at another time."

"Why is that sir?" I raised my eyebrow at the question.

"I need to see if Asami is good enough for you, which I have yet to see." He turned to Asami and placed a kiss on her forehead and headed back inside. I found it weird that Mr. Sato wasn't his usual cool self. He's never had a problem with me before…

"Well now that Mr. Buzzkill is gone, how is your day so far?" I said still checking out Asami.

"Better now that you're here." She said grabbing the top part of my dress and pulling me into a kiss. It was short but deep, I don't think I've ever been this happy. I looked up to notice Mr. Sato eyeing us from the window. He directed a deep glare my way, and I jumped back from Asami. I don't want Mr. Sato to kill me yet.

"Let's go Sams." I said leading her back to the car. As soon as we stepped inside the car I sat as closely to Asami as I could.

"Awwwe look at Asami honey she looks gorgeous, why can't we have a daughter like you?" My mother said.

"Mom I'm right here." I waved towards my mother.

"Korra no one was talking to you, now Asami who does your make up? It looks absolutely stunning." My mother continued making me put my hand down.

"I do it myself actually, I have a lot of practice in it. When I was a kid, I wanted to be a beautician/race car driver." My mother laughed at the dream.

"Well with makeup skills like that, I'm surprised you went for Korra." I rolled my eyes at the woman, she never lets me have peace.

"Again, mom I'm right here."

"Again, who asked?" she replied turning her attention up front.

I took Asami's hand and started noticing the little things about her hands. Like how her nails are trimmed oddly short and how soft they were.

"I'm sorry about my mom, she usually notices my presence." I whispered trying not to attract my mother's attention in front seat.

"It's okay, it kind of makes me happy, it's almost as if I'm a part of your family." Asami whispered back.

"Sato are you getting soft on me?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I could feel her nails dig into my hand. "It was a joke, jeez."

"Well don't joke about family near me…"

Huh?

"Why is that?"

"It's always been me and my father, I never had what you would call a true family experience since my mother died. Ever since then my father has been too deep into his work to act like a family kind of guy."

Well that would explain the constant parties she has without parental supervision.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright most people don't know about my situation, besides Opal and Mako." I want to joke about being mad since I didn't know sooner but I realize this probably must be a difficult thing to tell someone. I don't think Asami just goes around holding a sign saying I don't have a real family.

"I'm sure your mother would be proud of you now; my mother is proud of you and she just met you." She giggled.

"Thank you, I'm sure if you could look half as good as me your mother would be proud of you." Senna must have heard that one, I could see her smile widely. And did she just try to make a self-obsessed joke? I'm the only one who can make those jokes!

"I think I'm rubbing off on you too much Sato, your jokes are starting to sound eerily like mine."

"I don't think your rubbing off on me enough." She whispered ever so lightly next to my ear. I could feel her breath against my ear. She really is going to kill me one day.

 _Author's Note~_

 _Okay so I have bad news and good news._

 _Bad news - I'm starting college soon and I want to finish this story as soon as possible so I can work on future projects. I'm not saying that the ending will be rushed or anything, it's just going to come sooner than I wanted it to…_

 _Good news - I still have quite a few chapters that still need to be posted and I'm going to start a sort of sequel to this story, I'll upload a preview of it once the last chapter is posted._


	28. A N G E R Y

Flaws in Our Strengths 28

So, what can I say about going to a gala with one of the hottest girls in Republic City. Well first off, most alphas around me looked like they wanted to kill me. Which I found creepy because I get that Asami is incredibly attractive, but were both still in high school.

The glares also aren't good for my ego, but when I looked at how happy Asami was, I could honestly say I didn't care what other people thought about me for once.

"Tonraq who's gala is this even?" I asked sitting down at a table with a note card saying Southern laying on it.

"I told you, she is one of my contributors. Here she comes now actually."

I looked over to see an older lady with grey beautiful curled hair and dark skin. Her eyes were definitely as blue as her dress, she must have Native Alaskan blood like my family. She walked over to my family and politely bowed to greet us.

"It's a pleasure to see you Tonraq." The lady said still bowing. "I didn't think you'd show to my little old party."

"You know I wouldn't miss it Kya. Oh yeah and this is my daughter Korra and her date Asami Sato."

"Korra it's a pleasure to finally meet you, my brother has told me so much about you. And I never expected to be blessed in the presence of Sato tonight." Kya responded seeming quite humble.

"Your brother?" I asked.

"Tenzin dear." My mother explained.

"I knew he had a sister, but you guys seriously look nothing alike." I said studying Kya.

"Well you see the bald head isn't completely hereditary." My parent's and Asami laughed at her joke. "But I will admit to you that my brothers take after more of my father than I do."

As she said this a man in a suit came over to her and whispered something into her ear.

"Fine I guess I'll handle it…" Kya sighed. "I hope to see you all later tonight. Now if you excuse I must go deal with a slight problem." She walked away as elegantly as she came.

"If that's Tenzins sister, where is he? And I didn't know he had a brother. Wow I really don't know anything about Tenzin…" I asked still confused that I had never met Kya before.

"Tenzin will be here soon, as for Bumi, well I don't know exactly. Last time I heard he was off on Kyoshi Island doing a military service but who knows." Tonraq answered. "Senna dear would you please accompany me to visit the rest of the guests." Tonraq stuck out his arm and my mother grabbed onto it.

I began to slouch in the chair, the presence of even being here is already making me feel down. Even though Kya seemed nice just being at a gala was already giving me a headache. There was a reason they used to call me ice princess after all.

"What's wrong Korra?" Asami asked.

"I've never been big on Gala's or formal parties. You know this."

"Would dancing make you feel better?"

Shit I forgot I was supposed to be romantic tonight…

"Only if you would like to dance."

"I would love to."

I grabbed Asami's hand and dragged her to the dance floor. The music was a bore but the way Asami was moving even if it was just ball room dancing made everything interesting. I swear can this girl get any better looking or any more elegant.

"You're good at dancing," Asami stated.

"Thanks' I've had enough practice. It's not a surprise your good at it though, you might as well be good at everything besides flirting."

"I'm good at flirting!" She yelled as I laughed at her statement.

"T-that's a good one Asami, that's like me saying I'm not attractive," I said still cracking up. She stomped on my foot in response.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" I asked reaching for my hurt foot. She pouted in response. "Sami I was just kidding your good at flirting." She really wasn't but if it makes her feel better I'll lie about it.

"It wasn't a joke." She turned her head to look away from me. We were the only two on the dance floor who weren't dancing so we just looked like idiots.

"It was too a joke and if it wasn't, it doesn't matter. You're so beautiful why would you ever have the need to flirt? All you have to do is speak one word out of your gorgeous lips and you'll have someone hooked on you." I said still grabbing onto my foot. It feels like a rhino trampled over it holy shit, and why did Asami's heels feel like steel toed boots?

"Oh, so now I'm only good for my looks?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"What no!"

"Korra I was kidding, now that was a joke." She laughed.

"Very funny…" I pouted.

"And thank you, it was super sweet of you to say that." I started to pout but I looked into her amazingly green emerald eyes instead. She had never looked more beautiful to me before. I lowered my hands to her hips and pulled her into to a deep amazing kiss. It was unlike anything I've ever felt before. It reminded me of a kiss at the end of a Disney movie with everyone dancing around us.

"Is this romantic enough?" I asked pulling away from her slightly.

"Trust me it is." Asami said as we began to dance again.

"I'm usually not big on commitment but for you I'll make the exception. Miss Sato would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"gladly." She smiled up at me and proceeded to give me a short yet passionate kiss. "I have one tiny request though."

"And that is?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"When we get alone I want you to ever so slowly take my dress off and make me coming here worth my time." She whispered into my ear making me blush. Now I knew Asami was bold but this seemed a bit out of place for her.

"Is this your attempt at flirting with me or seducing me?"

"It could be a little bit of both…"

I placed my hand on her face and gave her a quick peck on the head. "You're getting better Sato, it's still going to take a bit more to seduce me though."

"Fine then let's go sit down."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to seduce you." She winked at me and led us back to our chairs. I sat down and realized a hand creeping up my thigh.

"So, seducing me is you is just running your hand up my thigh. I'm not saying that I don't enjoy it but you could do better Sato."

"I'm not done yet." I turned to look at her and she pulled me into a deep kiss putting her hand inside of my dress and slowly creeping up my leg once again. Crap I don't want my parents to see this.

"Asami were still in public isn't this a bit too much?" I said pulling back from the kiss.

"I don't think so." She said getting closer and closer to my private whilst running her hand up and down my thigh. I could slowly feel the blood rush to my lower area. She began to kiss my neck ma

"Asami I think this is enough."

"Not until I seduce you honey." I could feel her hand touch my newly formed bulge.

"Alright you win! You seduced me!" I took her hand and pushed it away from my private area hoping no one around us was looking.

"Judging by the thing that's tightly pressed against your dress, I'd say I'm pretty good at seduction." She said making me look at her. I could see her eyes had become noticeably darker.

"Well I'd say that you just gave me a big problem to deal with."

"Well could I help with your problem." She said running her foot up and down my legs. Everything about her was getting me even hornier than before. Her perfume, the pheromones coming off of her, the way her nipples were blatantly hard in her dress.

But as much as I'd love the idea of having sex with Asami Sato I'd rather not want to rush that part in our relationship. Maybe that's the reason my other relationships didn't play out well. It was always just lust rather than a serious deep connection. Even with Opal it was mainly about lust, shit I don't even remember half of our dates let alone anything that she liked. I'd rather take this relationship slower with Asami which means no sex for now.

And I just realized I think I'm the first alpha to actually think this way. It's sad what this world is coming to.

"Korra hello?" Asami said, I had just realized I zoned out.

"Sorry I was thinking and maybe I should just go to the bathroom instead. I'd feel a lot better knowing my parents won't see my erection." Before Asami could respond I rushed to the bathroom. Thinking sad thoughts about puppies dying and Mako's life helped a bit. It took about 10 minutes and some cold water on my face before I could even face Asami again. While coming out of the bathroom I saw Tenzin's family.

"Hey guys." I said making my way over to them.

"Korra!" All the kids said in unison. They rushed to hug me which I gladly returned.

"Why didn't anyone tell me Tenzin's sister was rich and famous?"

"It never really came up." Pema said holding Rohan.

"And where is Tenzin at?" I asked.

"He's up there talking to your father." Pema pointed to the large stage on the side of the room.

"Korra introduce us to your girlfriend! Jin says she's very pretty." Meelo said grabbing onto my leg.

"Jinora what exactly are you telling them?" I asked.

"What?! You might as well be dating a celebrity model," She responded. I laughed at her calling Asami a celebrity model. I could never really see Asami as a model or celebrity, even though we both could probably fill those roles. She just seemed like a plain person to me ever since we met. A plain hot person but still a normal human being.

"Well if you guys really want to meet her c'mon." I dragged Ikki with one hand picked up Meelo in my arm. All four of us made our way over to the table where Asami was sitting. Looking at her I could easily see where Jin got the idea of her being a model.

"Hey Asami." I said making Asami's head turn to look at me. "I got a few leeches I want to introduce you to." Ikki and Jinora both pinched me. I flinched in pain and sat Meelo down.

"It's nice to meet you pretty lady," Meelo said. The boy looked like he was in a daze.

"Hi their handsome man." Asami responded smiling at him.

"That's Meelo and these two rats are Jinora and Ikki. They're Tenzin's kids." I said receiving another pinch from both of them.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all finally." Asami said with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Korra has told us so much about you." Jinora said.

"Like what?" Asami raised an eyebrow.

"Well like that time she overheard your conversation with I-" I covered my hand over Jinora's mouth before she could say anymore.

"And lets just end the conversation with that. Now say goodbye to the nice lady everyone!"

"I'm sorry wait, what were you about to say?" Asami said raising a finger.

Jinora bit my hand making me yell in pain and remove it from her mouth.

"Your conversation with Iroh. She was so confused to why everyone was calling her oblivious all the time but that quickly helped her figure it out." My jaw could have very easily dropped on the floor. WHY DID SHE HAVE TO SAY THAT!?

I looked over to Asami who I've never seen look as mad as she was now. Not even at Mako that one time they had a fight in the movies. No this was much worse. Her glare was fixated on me and I could barely move let alone speak.

"W-well uhhh it was great seeing you guys, this may be the last time I see you. I just want you all to know I love you guys. It was fun, fuck you Jinora, and love you guys." I said turning to the three of them.

"You told me you didn't hear over hear that conversation!" Asami yelled. I could feel how angry she was and I wasn't even facing her. I really don't want to turn around.

"Well I didn't over hear all of it, just a bit."

"Korra I thought you said you heard all of it." Jinora said. I always thought I was going to strangle Meelo one day but I think his sister may have to take his role.

"You aren't helping Jin!" I said glaring at her.

"So, you heard all of it! Even though you just said a bit!"

"I meant a bit of all of it, when I said that." I said turning around. I could see a vein almost pop up on Asami's head. Everytime Mako was around Asami when they were dating I always saw this one vein on her head. We named it blue lightning, anytime you saw blue lightning someone was going to die. That someone happening to be me now. "Hey, kids could, you give us some time alone, but come back in 10 minutes just in case I'm dead I need someone to report it."

"Okay bye Korra." Jinora said dragging Meelo and Ikki.

"Bye pretty lady!" Meelo yelled out.

Bye pretty lady was probably going to be the last thing I will ever hear before I'll die.

I stood there as Asami glared at her for what seemed like 5 minutes. I had assumed one of two things. Either Asami was too angry to speak, or she was planning my death. I decided while Asami was planning my demise I was going to plan a way out of this. My way out of terrible situations like this was usually casual conversation.

"So uhhh the weather is nice, isn't it?" I said.

 _Author's Note~_

 _I wrote this chapter while I was high on medication after getting 3 teeth pulled. I'm surprised it turned out so well. Next update will be soon!_


	29. Broken Butt

Flaws in Our Strengths 29

That was a fun party Kya threw. It was nice very formal, I especially liked the part where Asami ignored me for the rest of the night! Let me tell you a ride home with an angry omega… is not fun. My parents kept giving me and Asami worried glances all the way home. The next day at school she wouldn't even talk to me let alone answer my texts. I think I'm just bad at dating…

On my way home from practice I ended up stopping by Asami's house, hoping that my main man Alfred would let me in. I rung the bell near the gate.

"Who is this?" Alfred answered.

"Its Korra I need to see Asami."

"I'm sorry Miss Sato isn't taking any visitors at the moment."

"C'mon Alfred, I need to see her."

"I'm sorry Miss Southern I can't let you in. I make no exceptions for anyone."

"B-but Alfred it's in the name of love." I stuttered making my voice sound as sad as possible.

"Miss Southern I'm sorry I can't let anyone in…" Just as I was about to take my leave he started talking again. "Actually, if you can tell me my real name I might make the exception."

It's not Alfred?! Fuck I must have forgotten his name… What did it start with? I just keep thinking it starts with an A.

"Ummm … is it Andrew?"

He sighs in the intercom and hangs up. I guess it wasn't that.

I need to see Asami but how do I get inside, I have no doubt they probably have a security system, but then again, I really don't care. I'll hop the fucking gate if I have to. I'll make this up to Asami!

I make my way towards the back of her house and see for anyway in, you see her house is surrounded by this huge fucking egg shell wall. I ended up finding this huge tree with a branch just hanging over her yard score! I climbed tree easily and shimmy my way across the branch dropping down into her yard with a huge thud landing on my butt. I think I just felt my ass retract into my body.

Well now I'm in the yard but how do I get in the house? I see one of her butlers exit the backdoor by the pool and decided to sneak in while they were busy watering the plants. Operation sneak into Asami's house is now a success! Now time for Operation make Asami not mad at me! Which I feel is going to be a lot harder than the last operation.

I sneaked up to Asami's room without surprisingly being caught. I'm debating whether to knock, what would I say hey Asami I snuck in your house, its korra by the way. Or I could just do an Alfred impression. Hearing footsteps approach the door and I just opened it.

As I entered the room I quickly closed the door behind me. Only to realize Asami was yet again topless with a bra on and staring at me in shock.

"Hey Asami, we really must stop meeting like this." I say trying to stay calm.

"W-what are you-u? H-how are you?" she held up her finger pointing at me like I was some ghost.

"Long story but we need to talk." I said trying to keep my eyes up but I can't help but look at her perfectly defined breasts.

"Stop looking at my breasts!" She said trying to cover herself.

"S-sorry." I said while blushing. "I-I just need to talk to you okay? You haven't responded to me in days."

"You lied to me about something so simple and you listened in on a conversation you had no right too." She finally put a shirt on, now I can put all my effort into this conversation!

"I know and I'm sorry but if I hadn't had listened to that conversation you and I both know I wouldn't have realized you liked me."

"That still doesn't make it right Korra, you lied to me."

"I know and I want to make it up to you."

"How? By breaking into my house and catching me half naked?"

"Close. But no." I said with a smirk making her roll her eyes.

"Then how?"

"By…" quick Korra think. This may be the last time you ever see her half naked! Think you idiot! "Escorting you to the best prom you've ever been to in your entire life. I'll even take you to Kwong's beforehand." ABORT! ABORT! Too much money being spent! I can feel my change purse dying now!

"Well prom is in two weeks and I prefer not to go by myself." She started looking me up and down and smirked. "Alright I have an idea, you take me to prom but instead you make dinner beforehand." Asami is a saint the woman just saved whatever change I had left to buy things.

"But!" She continued. "I want to make you as embarrassed as you made me." Oh, I didn't know she was a revenge type. I could feel her eyes linger on me as her smirk widened.

"Do you mean like how I embarrassed you when I walked in? Or with overhearing that conversation?"

"Take a good guess?"

"Okay I'll take my shirt off but I'm not going to be comfortable if you start to drool." I start to take off my shirt but she rushes over and pulls my shirt back down.

"Wrong guess Korra!"

"Oh, then what did you have in mind?" I asked while she still grasped my shirt.

"I want you to be my slave until prom, so you have to everything I say even if it's embarrassing."

"Look I know my skins a bit darker than yours so I'm little offended that you would make me your slave. It seems a little racist to me."

"Korra!" she begins to glare me down.

"Fine it's not racist and I'll be your stupid slave!"

"Good."

"But if someone asks I still wear the pants in this relationship."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

"Well why don't you keep thinking?" She did not!

"Whatever, what's your first request m'lady?" I said bending down to pretend she's royalty.

"Well slave if you must ask, I want you to tell me how you got in. I requested no visitors."

"Well I climbed a very tall tree and fell into your yard; my ass still hurts if you really want to know m'lady."

"I didn't want to know and how did none of the maids or butlers catch you?" She asked helping me up and closing the space between us. I guess she still has love for a small slave such as myself.

"Well I'm pretty sneaky." I said putting my hands on her hips.

"Are you now?" She said putting her arms on my neck.

"Oh yeah I make ninjas look like wimps and I have to ask. Is this slave thing also some kink you have? If so I can get into it." She unhooks her arms from my neck and slaps my arm. "Ow Sami."

"No, it's not sexual! I just want to make you a little embarrassed is all."

"Like sexually embarrassed?"

"No ugh, what am I going to do with you?"

"Well you could tie me up if were actually doing this slave thing?"

She rolls her eyes at me and takes my hand "How about I just take you dress shopping with me next week?"

My eye starts to twitch. "Do I have to go?"

"I didn't know slaves had an option."

"Fair enough, I'll go but you're just getting your dress, right?"

"If you wanted to get yours you can?" she asked like a question raising an eyebrow at me.

"I'm good." I started looking around her room for anything that doesn't have to do with the subject of dresses.

"Your acting weird about this, have you been dress shopping before?"

"Of course, I have!" I said crossing my arms and pouting.

"Oh my Ravaa you've never been dress shopping before."

"Well I have once that is, my mom never let me go again after a little incident." I found a nice spot on Asami's bed and tried to sit down. I forgot my ass is hurting so much and winced in pain trying to sit down.

"What happened." Asami decided to sit right next to me and lean into me.

"Well you know how I hit puberty faster than most alphas and my smell is a bit stronger?"

"Yeah?"

"Well when you have a strong smell like mine, omega's around me will sometimes subconsciously put out their own scent if they smell it, and dress stores are usually filled with female omega's rather than female alphas. So, when I was like 12 and had no control over my bodily functions and you have all these nice omega's subconsciously putting out their pheromones well let's just say it was hard to try on dresses with a huge erection."

I could feel Asami start to laugh on my shoulder.

"It's not funny Asami it's a curse! I hate how strong my smell is." I said crossing my arms.

"It's okay and trust me I know how strong your smell is, and trust me I have no doubt I put out my own scent as well trying to get your attention."

"Why couldn't I just be born a loser with a weak smell, oh wait then I'd be Mako." We both laugh and then I instantly feel guilty that I always make Mako the butt of my jokes.

 _Author's Note~_

 _Just typing m'lady makes me cringe. I love LOK fan fics and while I don't mind the idea of Korra wearing manlier clothes, just imagining her in a fedora makes me internally die. I don't know why a lot of fanfic writers do that to her, it doesn't make her character cooler or even look better. They'd be better off just giving her a leather jacket and calling her the Fonz._

 _Sorry for the rant, just ruins good fanfics for me lol._


	30. Sleep deprived shopping

Flaws in Our Strengths 30

I know Asami was mad at me but I should not have agreed to be her slave. It started out okay you know? She had me carry her books, buy her ice cream, not cheat off her school work, basically stuff that I would have done if she asked me nicely enough. But eventually the power of having a slave got to her.

"How does it feel being Asami's bitch Korra!" I could hear one of my teammates yell at me in the locker room.

"I don't know Jun how does it feel to Mai Lee's bitch?" I yelled back hearing that it was Jun's voice. He's a cocky freshman and I usually pay him no mind. The only reason I even know his name is because he's dating Mai Lee, she's popular for "Not being morally right" so to say.

"Korra you got to stand up to your omega, show her who wears the pants. I looked up to you Korra!" Jun continues. "You conquered the queen Asami Sato, and she reduced you to a slave?"

"Jun it's not going to stay like this for long, as soon as prom happens I'm done with this whole slave thing."

"Well you should hurry up and end it, or you'll be known as Asami's bitch for the rest of your senior year."

I slammed my locker and walked out only to be followed by Mako.

"Korra you won't be known as Asami's bitch." Mako tried to explain.

"Oh really? Because it sounds exactly like that! I just want this whole thing to be over with!"

"I know Korra, trust me dating Asami is somewhat of a chore." Mako said making me want to punch him. I know dating her can be difficult at times but that doesn't mean he can say it.

"You know I always forget you two dated," I said curtly.

"Well I wouldn't even have called it dating she basically liked you more than me the first day you two met." Mako said as we walked out to my car.

"I can't argue with facts Mako" I laughed opening my car door.

"Look Korra I know your stressed and stuff, especially with exams right around the corner so how about you me and Bolin have a night out this weekend." I closed my door but rolled down the window to hear Mako talk.

"I'd love to but tomorrow I have to go shopping with Asami at the mall, she needs a dumb dress. I told her she'd be better off going with Opal, and then she invited Opal! Yet forgot to uninvite me!" I said angrily.

"Kor you need this night out, how about after you and the girls are done with dress shopping, you hit me and Bolin up. One of our friends is having a bonfire/ party barn party."

Party barn?

"Yeah if I don't blow my brains out by then I'll come."

"Sweet see you tomorrow Kor." Mako walked away from my car and hopped on his motorcycle.

I got home and ended up sitting on my bed watching Netflix like usual and I ended up getting a text from Asami.

Sami: Did my bitch get home safe?

Kor: …

Sami: Oh, come on you know it's funny, I heard some of your teammates call you that after I asked you to rub my back in class.

Kor: And then carry you to practice, and buy you food, and write poems for you and so on.

Sami: Are you mad or something? Because you agreed to the slave thing last time I remembered.

Kor: No, I'm not mad just tired of the teasing…

Sami: Well I can maybe tone it down a bit, though having you carry me to practice was a big turn on for me ; )

Kor: I'm glad someone was turned on by that. Btw when are you picking me up to go to the mall tomorrow?

Sami: Oh, you mean when your picking me up, Slave remember.

Kor: How could I forget my queen.

Sami: I was thinking about having you pick me and Opal up around 8am?

Kor: WHAT?!

Sami: We'll a cute new make-up shop popped up in the mall and Opal and I want to get there as soon as it opens.

Kor: But my sleep?! You can't do this to me. I wouldn't take away the thing you loved the most.

Sami: I don't think you can take yourself away from me ; )

I took a moment and blushed, wow she might be getting good at flirting.

Kor: I would try if you took away my sleep! :L

Sami: I'm sorry Kor but you agreed to be my slave until prom remember but this will be the last super unfair request alright?

Kor: Fine!

I took my phone and threw it; I just literally yeeted my phone across the room. How can she take away the one happiness in my life? Maybe I should reconsider my life.

-Next morning-

I woke up feeling nothing because my life is nothing but a meaningless existence. At least that's what I feel like when I wake up early on a Saturday. I hear my phone buzz but not because of another alarm.

Sami: You up yet?

Kor: Don't want to be.

Sami: I'm glad you're up I'll expect you here in 10 minutes.

Kor: BREAKFAST?!

Sami: Only the weak eat Korra.

Kor: No wonder you look like a model. First you take away sleep and then you take away breakfast. You're quickly turning into a witch Sato

Sami: I can't believe you said I look like a model :^)

Kor: My point wasn't even close to coming to you, was it?

Sami: Clocks ticking Korra.

I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face to remind myself that I wasn't dead yet it's just way too early in the morning. I ended up brushing my teeth first and then my hair but I noticed my hair got longer again. Time for a hair cut again. I walked back into my bedroom to pick out my clothes I decided on my white Adidas shirt with a black pair of running shorts.

I got in my car and headed to Asami's house to my surprise I didn't have to break into the house again or even ring the front gates bell she was already standing outside. She was wearing high waste jeans that hugged her curves perfectly and a black crop top.

I pulled up next to her and she opened the car door.

"Hey honey, wake up okay?"

I mumbled yes but she obviously didn't hear me because she pinched me. Ouch, what is it with people pinching me.

"Mumbling isn't an answer Korra."

"Yes." I said loud enough for her to hear. I started the drive to Opal's only to look over and see Asami asleep in right next to me. This could be me! I want to be asleep even Asami isn't fully awake! I decided to mess with her and hold her nose.

"Korra stop I can't breathe!" she yelled slapping my hand. I know I shouldn't be recklessly messing with Asami while driving but she deserves it.

I started laughing and she just got angrier. "Just watch the road." She continued falling back to sleep.

"I can't with sleeping beauty right next to me. Besides sleep is for the weak exactly like food."

"I'm sorry I couldn't sleep last night I was super excited to go dress shopping today." She said with her eyes closed.

"Ugh just please tell me we can stop and get breakfast somewhere?"

"Yes, we can where would you like to eat?"

"How about Zuko's Tea shop I would like some coffee anyway."

"Sure, as long as Opal is okay with it."

I pulled up the car next to Opal's house, it was weird I felt like someone was watching through her one of her house windows. Opal came out running opening the door pushing out Asami and hopping in the back.

"Why were you running?" I asked.

"Just go, my dad's watching." Opal responded. I looked up and saw a man peering through the window. He was just glaring at me car.

"Do I have something to be worried about?" I asked.

"he may or may not have remembered that I dated you when I told him I'd be going somewhere today."

And with that I pushed on the gas and left as fast as I could.

 _Author's Note~_

 _More updates coming to you soon!_


	31. Sleep Deprived and still shopping

Flaws in Our Strengths 31

"Why don't you tell me again about how your dad wants to kill me for no apparent reason now?" I said trying to unwrap a shitty packaged muffin. We decided to stop in Zuko's Tea shop in the mall before heading out to buy dresses at Izumi's finest which by the way is overly expensive.

"I told him we were all going out today and I mentioned how you were going to be there and he flipped out last minute." Opal responded while downing her expresso. "I had to run out of the house before he could stop me from going."

"What did Korra even do that's so wrong?" Asami asked sitting down with a cup of tea right next to me.

"Nothing, my mom didn't even tell him about the time we had to kick out Korra's family, which again I'm sorry about."

"It's okay, if I saw Meelo I'd probably kick out my family too." I said biting into my muffin.

"It may actually have something to do with him knowing Korra's father. He's asked me before if you were anything like him but how was I supposed to know?!"

"I don't talk to Tonraq enough to even know if I'm like him, ever since we moved back it's very rare for me to even see him outside of his study or his office."

"Wow my dad is eerily similar." Asami said trying to sneak a piece of muffin off.

"Hey my muffin!"

"Oh, shush you don't even need all of it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I hope she knows I'm perfectly fit.

"Can we hurry up and go shopping so I don't have to watch you guys flirt fight." Opal said finishing her expresso.

"Is that even a thing?" I asked.

"Me and Bo do it all the time and by the way Asami you're going to have to tell me the trick you used to get Korra out of bed. Bolin sleeps all day and I want to use it on him."

"Don't do that to Bolin he's too innocent for this pain." I said while Asami and Opal both laughed.

"When are you ever going to get over waking up so early?" Opal asked.

"Never, mornings are the bane of my existence." I said shaking my head.

We walked around the mall for what seemed like an hour going into different shops so they could try on perfume and makeup. I usually liked trying on perfume because I do like smelling nice but make-up is where I draw the line. I've never liked it, I do use foundation a lot but that's only to cover a few blemishes. I had a rough puberty…

We finally stopped in this one shop and while Opal was busy across the store experimenting with new makeups Asami thought it would be a good idea to experiment on me.

"C'mon Korra let me do your makeup!" Asami basically squealed.

"No…" she started shaking my shoulder begging to do my makeup and I pushed her hand off. I'm usually not this brooding but waking up early on a Saturday has me a bit cranky.

She pouted and crossed her arms which I found to be absolutely adorable, "Fine I get it, I was going to reward you for being so good to me this past week. But if you can't even put on makeup for me…"

"Reward me how?"

She walked up to me whispering in my ear, "Remember that first little make out session at your house, well I was hoping we could go for round two."

My smile came back instantly, "When and where?!" I asked making Asami giggle and pull away.

"Let me put a bit of eyeliner on you and we can head to that broom closet I saw when we came in here."

Alright Korra, decision time! Makeup or making out? I looked over towards Opal who was nowhere in sight, this is may be the only chance I'll have all day.

"Okay ju- " I was interrupted by Opal who came back seemingly out of nowhere.

"Asami can we leave the woman at the counter judged my mascara, she called it cheap and clumpy. How dare she!?" Opal yelled seeming super angry.

"Fine Opal we can leave…" Asami said making Opal walk out of the store before either of us. "Maybe a makeout session isn't the best idea when Opal is around. Next time were alone though, don't be afraid to push me down and take me, okay?" She said with a wink.

I nodded my head quickly thinking about how exactly I would take her. This girl is making it difficult to take things slow.

We finally entered Izumi's after Opal's rant and I was excited to get this thing over with. I decided to text Bolin that I'd be at their house soon. We went to the section for prom dresses and I could smell omega scent everywhere. I hate it here.

"What do you think of this one Opal?" Asami held up a red dress with a mesh floral top.

"Too floral you could do better honey but I like the color." I rolled my eyes. It looked like a nice dress to me, I just wanted to scream at Asami to pick it.

"What about you Korra what do you think?" Asami asked me.

"It looks nice, but you would look nice in anything." I responded hoping she would pick the dress. She ended up putting the dress back on the rack. "Why did you put it back up?"

"I don't want to look nice I want to look amazing, it's our senior prom after all." Opal nodded in agreement. I just want to leave here.

"Hey Asami, what about those dresses over there." Opal pointed to the corner of the room where they obviously put the most expensive dresses.

"Ooo I think I see a nice red dress, Korra you're going to match my colors, aren't you?" Asami asked looking through the rest of the dresses that had on that rack.

I nodded my head in agreement noting that I probably didn't have much choice in the matter anyway. She and Opal then decided to go to that side of the room leaving me by my lonesome. Oh well I won't have to be constantly asked if her dress looks good this way. I might as well go to the restroom while I'm doing nothing, I most likely won't get another chance until I get home.

I started to head towards the restroom but I was stopped by this omega with long chestnut brown hair.

"Not many alpha's came in this store." She said, I just noticed her employee outfit and her name tag says Ashuna.

"I try not to come in this store." I said and Ashuna starts laughing.

"You're pretty funny, my name's Ashuna."

"Korra, but I think your name tag gave away your name." she giggled yet again.

"Oh, then I should try giving away a bit more? Like my number."

Before I could respond Asami steps beside and hugs my arm and basically glares at the girl. This glare was something else it was on the edge of being murderous.

"Korra can you come over and give your opinion on this dress Opal wants?" She asked still glaring at the girl.

"Do I have to?" She then looks up at me and directs that murderous glare towards me. "I mean of course I can, it was nice meeting you Ashuna but I have to go." I proceeded to drag Asami by her arm back to where her and Opal were trying on dresses.

"Was that really necessary Asami? I think you scared the poor girl," I said.

"Well she shouldn't have been flirting with you and I didn't see you trying to stop it." She began to pout.

"I didn't realize she was flirting with me until she tried to give me her number, which I would have kindly rejected. I already have one of the most amazing girlfriends, no one else could compare." I said grabbing Asami's hand. I could instantly see Asami's cheeks turn a cute shade of red.

"Awwweeeee!" Opal basically squealed. I covered my ears from the sheer force of that squeal.

"And now I don't have an ear drums great," I said.

"But you have my heart." Asami said giving me a kiss on my cheek. "I knew I could trust you but Opal told me to go assert my dominance as your omega."

My omega, I like the sound of that. Not the asserting her dominance part but we can work on that. I looked at Opal with a disapproving look only to receive a shrug and a shit eating grin.

"I thought it would be a clever idea, besides Korra I needed you to come over here anyway. I think we may have found Asami's dress." Opal said.

"That's great!" I can finally leave.

"Yeah we just have to have the beauty queen herself try it on." Opal continued.

"Well don't let me stop you Miss Sato, get in there already." Asami nodded and headed in towards the dressing room. Leaving me and Opal by ourselves we waited outside the dressing room for her.

"You don't like it in here do you Korra?" Opal asked still searching for a dress.

"Not one bit."

"You want to talk about it? Asami thinks she's been upsetting you a lot recently."

"Well this entire day has been upsetting but I like hanging out with her. Even if she gets on my nerves a little, she's my best friend after all." Opal looks up at me and smiles.

"My little Korra is growing up. Awweeee!" she squeals yet again making my ears almost numb from the pain.

"Beifong my ears!"

"Sorry it's just your so cute when you actually care. I was starting to think you were a Mako wannabe."

"How dare you? That's an insult on so many leve-ls…" Right as I was about to end my sentence Asami came out of the dressing room. She was wearing a tight wine red sleeveless dress. Which looked stunning it was like seeing her for the first time. The dress complimented everything about her from her breasts to her ample ass.

"So, what do you guys think?" she asked. I wanted to say something but I was speechless. I felt like Tenzin every time he hears Pema's pot roast. Queasy but in a good way. If that makes sense?

"Well since Korra is drooling I think you have your dress Asami." Opal said laughing at my reaction. I pick up my jaw and pout.

"I was not drooling! And say yes to that dress please." Asami smiles at me and walks over towards me.

"I told you I had to wait and find the right dress." She puts her arms around my neck. I want to scoop her up and take her to the bathroom to do unimaginable things with her but I'd rather not freak Opal out since she's right in front of us. Plus, I did say I wanted to take us slow.

"You definitely got it honey." I said leaning in to give her a light peck on the lips. She then went back into the dressing room to put her regular clothes on. I then get a call from Bolin.

" **Hey Korra, you there?"**

"Yeah Bo what is it?" I asked. I could see Opal quirk up just mentioning his name.

" **You have to get over here soon, Mako doesn't want to miss the party!"**

"I'll be over soon okay? I just have to finish a few things here and take these nerds home."

"Is that Bolin your talking to? Give me the phone, I want to say hi." Opal said. She started to reach for my phone but I put my hand on her head and pushed her back. "Korra stop, let me talk to him."

" **Alright just don't take two years Kor, you've seen Mako when he's angry."**

"Got it Bo, love you, bye!" I hang up the phone to see Opal super angry.

"Korra you jerk!"

"Sorry, did you want to talk to him?" I started to laugh and she started slapping my arm. "Ow Opal stop I'm sorry!"

"You know you're not funny, right?" I shrug at her the same way she did to me earlier.

-Drive home-

"Korra just drop me off at Opal's. We're having a sleepover."

"Ooo with sexy pillow fights and gossiping? Scandalous!" I responded.

"Yeah the way Asami snores is really sexy." Opal said from the back seat only to receive a glare from Asami. "It was just a joke, we all know the sexiest thing that's going to happen tonight is Asami wearing her cucumber face mask." Opal continued.

"Opal!" Asami yelled blushing like crazy. I started to laugh so hard I almost forgot I was driving.

"Actually, Asami I wanted to tell you that I'm going to a party with Mako and Bolin."

"Okay just be safe, I don't want to send someone to come pick you up if your drunk."

"Wow you guys are basically married. I didn't even know Bolin was going to a party tonight." Opal said. I lowkey started to freak out just by her mentioning marriage.

"Opal were not basically married." Asami said looking out the window.

"Lies, you two basically act like an old couple! You guys even bicker like an old couple."

"We do not." I add in finally reaching Opal's house.

"We'll finish this conversation later Kor." Opal says while her and Asami get out of the car.

I really do not want to finish that conversation later.

I reached Bolin's and Mako's house hoping they haven't left yet. I step out of my car and receive and huge hug from Bolin.

"Korra I'm so glad you're here we need to go now!"

"What's going on?"

"Well the party Mako talked about just happened to be with some triple triad members and I'm kind of too scared to go with just Mako. We needed some more brawn and you're the second buffest person I know besides myself."

"Thanks buff buddy! And we get to party with gangsters! I've never been so happy, I can finally get street cred."

"I don't think you're going to get street cred."

"You don't think I'm hard enough to get street cred?!"

"N-no that's not what I meant."

"Nah I know I was just messing with you." I laughed at Bolin's embarrassment and saw Mako walk outside in what appears to be a punk rocker clothes.

"Mako you just put the edge in edgy!"

"Is that a good thing?" He asked clearly concerned with his appearance.

"Well it depends if you wanted to be a reject Fire Nationtopic model." I said as Bolin starts to laugh hysterically. I could see Mako's eyes lower. "I'm just kidding Mako you could look worse, but how about you go up and change again. I don't want the gangsters taking your lunch money."


	32. Corn Boy Gangster

Flaws in Our Strengths 32

This triple threat triad party was lit! I've never seen so many gangsters getting drunk in one place. There are small fights everywhere, I'm pretty sure some guy pissed himself, and by far the best thing about this party is that it's in a barn. The barn is literally so big I can't even see Mako! Not to mention the barn had a huge bar with like 20 tables in the back.

"Ping why didn't you tell me your dad owned an apple plantation?" Bolin mumbled eating from a tub filled with apple sauce. Ping is the son of the triple threat triad leader Viper, one of the worst gangsters in this town.

"It's his side job, we make decent money from it though. Speaking of dads Korra, is it really smart for the future president's daughter to be here?"

"It's not like I'm a part of your gang, I'll be fine." I waved off his comment. I would never tell Tonraq I'm here though he would kill me. "Besides look at Bo go! Even pigs can't eat that fast!"

Everyone started crowding around Bolin taking videos of him eating the apple sauce.

"Done!" He yelled rubbing his stomach which looks significantly bigger.

"Bo that was amazing! If only Mako could have seen that."

"Where is Mako?" Bolin questioned.

"I think I saw him talking to a girl near the bar." Ping added.

Mako with a girl now I need to see this.

"Bo I'm going to go check on Mako, you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Definitely if someone tried to come at me, I'll just throw up apple sauce on them."

"Gross." Me and Ping said at the same time.

I made my way into the kitchen to see Mako making out with some girl, wait I think I recognize her!

"Kori!" I yelled making her pull away from Mako. Kori was known as one of the most intelligent girls at our school. So, intelligent in fact that she could even compete with Asami, which was hard to do without cheating. She had long brown hair usually put into a neat bun with choppy bangs, she was very pretty but everyone knew not to mess with her. Her boyfriend Sneers is well known as a hostile guy.

"Korra what are you doing here." She says while Mako is still kissing her neck. She had a hazy look to her, given that this is a party I'm guessing she's on something. Then again, I wouldn't kiss Mako sober either.

"I'm here with Mako and Bolin, is Sneers here?"

"Oh, I forgot about Sneers!" She starts laughing hysterically, she is most definitely on something. Mako looks up at me and I can tell whatever she took he took as well.

"Hey Korra when did you get here?" He asked.

"Mako we came here together."

"Oh right." He starts laughing too putting his arm around Kori.

"Mako I think you should probably leave Kori alone."

"Why?! Do you want Kori, well too bad I got a girl for once and not you!" He starts yelling at me and removes his arm from Kori to get in my face. I can feel how hot his breathe is, and what did he eat?!

"No Mako, I don't know where Sneers is. You know how big of a guy he is, he'll kill you." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. He threw my hand off and went back to kissing Kori. Oh well it's his funeral.

I started to walk back to Bolin who most likely is throwing up by now but I ended up hearing fighting from Mako's direction. Ugh, I hate being the nice girl. I ran towards the screaming and yelling and I saw Mako on the ground with Sneers above him with a crowd around the pair. Mako already had a black eye and was barely holding it together while Sneers, well he didn't have a scratch on him.

No one ever messed with Sneers he was huge; the man was literally a bolder of fat. His long brown hair sweaty even though the fight only started like 30 seconds ago. Mako didn't stand a chance even if he was sobered up I doubt he could fight Sneers, so there's only one way he's making it out and I don't really want to die today.

"Hey Sneers!" I yelled trying to distract him from possibly breaking Mako. He turned his angry sweaty self my way. "Your girlfriends an ugly whore!" I usually never used such words to describe a woman, especially when it's not true, but Mako might just die here if I don't piss off the bull.

"What the fuck did you just say?!" He yelled walking towards me.

"You heard me, you fat coward! Your girlfriends an ugly whore!" And with that I think I just wrote my own death sentence because I've never seen Sneers run this fast not even in gym class.

Knowing I couldn't fight him I ran with everything I had. I jumped on the bar stand barely escaping his clutches and started jumping from table to table. He started crashing plates and bottles on tables on the war path to kill me. It was like having a rhino in a china shop. I eventually ran out of tables so the only place left was out the door.

"Mako! Go get Bolin and get out of here!" I yelled hoping Mako was sober enough to follow up on it. I ran out the door closing it on the huge rhino. But that didn't hold him for long, he was smart enough to open the door. Fuck.

I started running down the dirt road that connected the barn with a street. I was hoping when I got to the street that maybe a car would slow down and whisk me away from being chased. Or run me over… whichever one saves me from dealing with Sneers.

I eventually ran so far that even I was getting tired I looked behind me to see that big rhino nowhere in sight.

"Thank Ravaa" I said aloud panting. I think I'm seeing lights again, am I going to die from a stroke here? I started to walk back when I see the worst possible thing ever.

Sneers was lying face down on the ground unconscious, I poked him a bit but I had no response. Fuck what if he's dead? I have to help him somehow, I tried turning him over but it was like picking up a tiny car. A sweaty, non-graspable, disgusting car. I found a large branch laying on the ground and tried to turn him over with that. Holy shit this was impossible. I guess I should call 911. Then again, they might not be able to lift him either.

Whatever I dialed 911 in my phone. About 10 minutes later a paramedic showed up.

"Now ma'am please everything that happened." The nice paramedic lady said.

"I saw him running frantically and he eventually just passed out."

"Alright we'll take it from here then, wait I think I know you from somewhere. Are you Tonraq Southern's daughter."

"Yeah?"

"I'm a huge fan of your father! I can't believe I'm talking to a celebrity! Here take this." She handed me a tiny slip with a number on it. "Call me later if you'd like." She winked and hopped off in the ambulance.

Did I just get a paramedics number?

I walked back into the bar and everyone stopped and stared at me.

"What?" I asked looking at everyone.

"You're alive?" Someone said looking me up and down as if I was a ghost.

"Yeah, umm Sneers decided to leave me alone, I eventually out ran him."

"Then why isn't he back yet?" A girl asked. "He's been gone for a very long time."

"He probably went home." I added trying to get the attention off myself. I didn't want them thinking I beat up Sneers I don't even dislike the guy. He was usually nice to me in gym, he even gave me candy one time.

I looked around for Mako and Bolin and found Bolin holding up Mako who had one arm around him.

"You guys okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, everyone was talking about what happened. That was so brave of you Korra. Mako could have died to him." Bolin said in awe at my actions.

"It's fine let's just go home, I think I'm partied out." We drug Mako back to my car and I drove them back home.

"Korra what happened to Sneers?" Bolin asked grabbing Mako out of the car trying to bring him inside.

"Not too much…" I said looking away.

"Korra, what happened?" he asked.

"He passed out on the road. I had to call an ambulance."

"Spirits!"

"I know Bolin, I tried to help him, but I was already on the verge of having a stroke from running so much. I don't even know he lasted that long himself. Just don't tell anyone about this, if my father hears I was even near that party I'm fucked."

"I won't and you did the right thing today Korra." He said closing the car door and hoisting Mako inside.

I headed back home and made my way into the living room tiptoeing to not wake anyone up. Then I hear a light flick on and I could clearly see my mother in a bathrobe sitting down on the living room couch. Obviously angry.

"Rough night?" I asked grinning hoping to defuse her anger.

"If only you knew how worried I was about you! First you get up early! Which scares me enough and then you don't even tell me where you were going for the rest of the day!"

"I can explain!"

"Please do!"

"Well you see I was uhh with Asami for most of today… I must have lost track of time…" I scratched the back of my head due to nervousness.

"You certainly did lose track of time, Korra its 4am!" Wow I really did lose track of time.

"Sorry mom, I uhhh fell asleep. Waking up early was rough on me. She wanted to go prom dress shopping with me."

"PROM!?" she practically screamed. "Why didn't you tell me, I need to get you a dress right away!" With that my mother sprinted off towards her room. Well this has to be better than being in trouble.

-Next day-

I woke up with my phone buzzing like crazy next to me. Ugh if this little shit buzzes one more time I'm throwing it into the ocean! I leaned up in my bed and checked my phone. Holy shit it was 4pm and I've gotten like 10 messages from Asami!

Sami: Hey

Sami: Morning Beautiful 3

Those texts seemed innocent enough.

Sami: What are you doing?!

Sami: You want to explain this to me

It was a video link to me running around Sneers and jumping on tables. I looked so cool but then I just remembered what I did. I basically put him in the hospital with my running. And I always thought I was going to put myself in the hospital due to my bad cardio.

Sami: Explain!

Sami: Hello?

Sami: You better not be ignoring me!

Sami: As soon as I get home I'm coming over.

Sami: You are going to explain why you would do something so stupid!

Spirits Asami is pissed. I get up and look at my reflection and I look like shit and I certainly don't smell any better. I hopped in the shower only to hear a knock on my bathroom door.

"Korra, Asami is here for you!"

"Yes mom! Tell her I'll be out in a moment!" I yelled trying not to get conditioner in my mouth. I walked out of my bathroom and I noticed I still had dark circles around my eyes. I guess there are somethings a shower can't fix. I put on a black pair of skin tight yoga pants with a blue Nike tank top and walked downstairs, I could see my mom conversing with Asami hopefully about prom.

"Hey." I said rubbing the back of my neck. I forgot my hair was wet so now I had a wet hand.

"Hey, Korra, I was trying to get ahold of you." She said calmly yet I could tell there was a hint of malice to her voice.

"She must have been really tired from staying out with you all night Asami." My mother added. I looked towards Asami hoping she wouldn't tell my mother the truth but she just looked at my mother in shock. The shock on her face slowly turned stoic and then into a grin.

"Yeah sorry about that, we lost track of time." She said looking at my mother and not even looking at me.

"That's okay, just remind Korra to at least text me next time. Why don't you two go to Korra's room but leave the door cracked!"

"Of course, Mrs. Southern."

 _Author's Note~_

 _I love trying to go to college and them just dropping your classes because why not? I'm stressed as hell…_

 _Another update coming soon!_


	33. Bedroom fighting and not in a kinky way

Flaws in Our Strengths 33

Well I can't say my mom didn't put me in an awkward situation to handle but at least she gave me alone time with Asami. We walked up to my room and I sat on my bed while she stood up just glaring at me.

She began to rub her temple and shake her head, even an idiot could tell she was super frustrated with me.

"Now like I texted you earlier, care to explain?"

"Depends, promise not to be mad?"

"Trust me I'm frustrated enough from you not responding to me and seeing that video."

"Speaking of that video you know who posted that? I kind of need to kill them." I said grinning at Asami but I was only met with an angry glare.

"Korra! Everyone has already heard that Sneers is in the hospital!" _It's not my fault he chased after me…_

I looked down hoping to not see the famous vein that pops up on Asami's head when she's angry.

"Look I-I didn't beat him up or anything! Mako was making out with his girlfriend and I warned him that Sneers would come after him and he didn't listen."

"So what? You were just trying to protect Mako?" _Don't even know why I did it either, one act of kindness later and I'm in hot shit with my girlfriend._

"Yes, do you seriously think I would fight him? Even if I was drunk from this party I wouldn't be that stupid!" Asami then glares at me even more and I can definitely see the vein. "Not saying that I was going to drink, I was driving Mako and Bolin. I was responsible!"

"I believe you." She sighs sitting on my bed with me. I could tell she was finally calming down. "Now tell me why you went to a party with a ton of gangsters and didn't tell me about it in the first place." She said seeming to regain some of her lost anger. I could tell there was a slight edge to her words.

"I didn't know it was going to be a triple threat triad party, I only heard about it when I got to Bolin and Mako's house. Besides I'm good friends with Ping now, and I honestly think I gained some street cred." I shrugged.

She skewed her eyes and shook her head, "Did you tell your mother about your street cred? Or did you lie about that too?"

"I'm sorry about that, if my mom knew about that party she would kill me." _By kill I mean burn me at the stake but I think she gets the point._

"So, you just use me as a cover up?!" She stood up from my bed, and just when I was thinking she had calmed down.

 _Why does Senna always have to be there when I don't need her?_

"It was 4am I was exhausted, I didn't have many excuses to think of. I'm sorry it was wrong of me to use you as an alibi without your permission, in my defense I didn't even know she was up at the time." I rubbed the back of neck noting that all of this stress is probably giving me a crick in my neck.

Asami sighs again "Korra this is just too much…"

"I know and I'm so sorry, I should have texted you or something but I just wanted one night where I didn't have to worry about stress, tests, basketball, and I ended up causing more stress for myself and everyone around me…" I looked down again. I genuinely felt bad about this whole thing, I didn't want Asami to go through all of this.

Asami walked up to me and gave me a hug. I'm honestly in shock, I thought she would still be mad at me, but my dad used to always say I have a way with words. If I wasn't so upset I would be feeling something else right now because of where Asami put my head while she's hugging me.

"I know you were stressed and honestly I feel stupid and bad for making you do this whole little slave thing. Maybe I should be less hard on you and a bit more understanding."

I looked up at Asami in shock. Is she seriously placing the blame on herself for this? Even though it was obviously my fault.

"But it's my fault Asami don't blame yourself for my screw ups." _Wait no Korra shut up she's letting me off the hook!_

She laughs and then kisses my head. "We both screwed up, okay? And I can tell were both going to mess up a lot. So, I want you to make a promise to me."

"What is it?" I asked looking up at her. I think this is the first time actually looking up at Asami, I noticed how long her eye lashes were and how her eyes were slightly red. Was she about to cry earlier? Or did she cry before coming here?

"Promise to me that you'll try not to do anything stupid like this again." I stared into her beautiful green eyes and I searched for the words I needed to say. It's strange how a girl like her can make me so weak. This small girl honestly makes me more scared than running from Sneers again or getting beat up in the locker room.

"I promise." I felt like I was eventually going to do something stupid again, most likely soon. But at this moment I was entrapped with the woman in front of me I could care less about words. The promise felt empty to me but if it made Asami happy then I would hold onto it.

"Thank you Korra." She leaned down to kiss me. It was deep and full of remorse. She leaned more into the kiss and ended up pushing me on my back. She then crawled on top of my lap and began to straddle me and continued to kiss me. My hands started to wander everywhere from her ample ass to her hips.

I could feel my nether region go crazy from the contact of her ass on it. I think I'm slowly losing the battle to Miss Sato here. I know I promised myself to hold off having sex with her. Damn this temptress I need to explain we should take this slow.

I could slowly feel Asami's hands go down my body and touch my bulge. It felt so good and I wanted to do things to her that would make her walk weird for days but I can't! This is too real for me right now.

"Asami don't." I said slightly pushing her off. But instead of just getting off she slid down my body into the floor still rubbing my bulge. Which felt way too good.

"Asami, I'm being serious stop."

"Why?" She asked biting her lip and taking my bulge in her hand I could see her beginning to lift my yoga pants.

"Because I-I don't think this a good idea right now, I mean my mom might just pop in at any time." I need to tell her I want to take things slow but damn she has me so worked up.

"It will be fine Kor, besides it looks like you need this." She said staring at my bulge. _Yeah, I could use it._

"No, I won't Asami, I-I just can't right now okay?"

"What do you mean?" She asked getting up from the floor.

"I just can't, I'm sorry. I think you should leave for right now." I said leaning up and looking everywhere but her. _Wait I don't want you to leave fuck why did I say it?!_

She grabbed her hand bag and slammed my door. Well that could have gone better. Just when we had an argument I had to fuck things up again. Why didn't I just tell her I wanted to take things slow?

-Next day-

I decided to skip school today and go visit Sneers in the hospital, I wanted to, no I needed to make sure he was okay.

"Hi, is a guy named Sneers here?" I asked the receptionist nurse. There are a shit ton more hospitals around here then I thought there would be in Republic City. I've went to two already, hopefully number 3 is my lucky number.

"Yes, a boy named Sneers was checked in 2 days ago." The nurse replied. Score!

"Could I possibly see him?"

"What's your relation to him?" I guess you could say I put him in here.

"Friend."

"I'm sorry, family visitors only for right now at least."

"Oh well I guess that's fine. Thank you anyway." As soon as I find him…

"Excuse me are you my sons friend?" A very tiny man asked. This man was super skinny and came up maybe to my breasts.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm Sneers father. Just call me Gai."

"Okay Gai, is Sneers okay?"

"He umm had a heart attack, but he's fine now."

"Oh, thank Ravaa, I'm so happy I called when I did."

"You called the ambulance?"

"Yeah sorry I didn't even introduce myself my name is Korra."

"Well Korra you saved my sons life, thank you so much." I hanged my head in shame, this very tiny man should hate me. Instead he's praising me.

"I didn't save his life sir, I was the reason he had the heart attack. You see him and my friend were having problems, and beat my friend up. So, before he could hurt my friend anymore I yelled some hateful things to him, to get his attention. And I just ran after that, I ended up running down the street and that's where it happened."

"My son has always had a knack for getting into fights. I'm sorry about what he did to your friend, he often can't control his anger."

"Trust me my friend deserved it." He laughed at my comment.

"Tell you what, you still saved my sons life, and most likely your friends. Let me treat you to some lunch to repay your kindness."

Well I can't just say no and turn down free food.

"I would like that sir." He smiled at me brightly.

"Excellent! My son is still asleep now, how about we go now!" I nodded my head in agreement. Spirits please don't let me make this lunch awkward.

-Later that day-

I heard a knock on the door and noticed Mako standing outside my house.

"Hey Mako." I said holding the door open motioning him to come in.

"Hi, I had to come by and check on my hero. Everyone thinks that you beat up Sneers and skipped today."

"I've been turning into quite the rebel recently. I'd watch my back if I were you Mako."

"Why would the girl who basically saved my life, hurt me."

"Because I do the unexpected!" I yelled motioning him into the kitchen. "Want something to drink?"

"Yeah, have any Fire Nation Pepsi?"

"Gross, here's a Gatorade deal with it."

"Thanks." He opened his Gatorade while I grabbed one for myself.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I visited Sneers today, I felt sort of responsible. So, I made sure he was okay."

I filled him in on Sneers condition.

"That's a lot to take in, are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, his dad thinks I'm some sort of hero, he even bought me lunch." I said drinking my Gatorade.

"Well that's great free food!"

"Yeah amazing…" I put my drink down and started to stare into space.

"Did something happen between you and Asami?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she came into to school today acting weird, and when we asked her about you, she ignored us."

"If you really wanted to know, we had two fights. One we resolved it was just me being stupid, and well the other one is a bit more difficult to explain."

"I'm all ears hero."

"Call me that one more time and next time I'm letting you get beat up."

"Sorry."

"I made a promise with myself to take Me and Asami's relationship slow. Very slow to be exact. Every other relationship I've had just revolved around sex and I wanted a deeper and more meaningful relationship you know? And I feel like as soon as we do it, I could ruin the best thing that's probably ever happened to me."

"Even with you and Opal?"

"Mako you heard us on the literal first week we dated, and you saw how our relationship turned out." I sighed.

"Korra I don't think sex is something that you have to fear in your relationship with Asami. Yeah it probably isn't the best idea to have sex with someone on the second day you dated them, but you and Asami have been dating for a while now. And if she's ready and you're ready to take it to the next step, I think you should do it. I know I would."

I glared at Mako and he laughed. "It was a just a joke."

I suppose Mako was right, I do like Asami a lot and the fact that I pushed her away hurt her.

"I really should have left you to Sneers, I really should have."

"But other than that, I'm being serious Korra, don't unfairly push Asami away because of your bad relationships you've had in the past. She doesn't deserve that."

"You're right Mako." I probably made her feel like I didn't want her and I probably looked even worse not showing up today. Spirits I'm a coward.

"Now do you want to order a pizza on me hero?"

"Get out."


	34. Hand Off's and Traitors

Flaws in Our Strengths 34

My phone started buzzing like crazy at 3am. Who is even up now?

I looked at my phone and it was Opal calling me nonstop. Well considering she's crazy makes sense. She even sent a message!

Opes: Answer your dumb phone.

Kor: You know what time it is… I need my beauty sleep…

Opes: You think I care, call me!

I decided to call her to end this whole experience sooner rather than waiting till the morning.

"Hey Opal, what's wrong?"

" **Korra you idiot!"**

"I love how you always find a way to make me feel warm and happy inside."

" **Why did you do something so stupid Korra!?"**

"I didn't actually fight Sneers if that's what you're asking?"

" **No! Do you think I honestly care about that?"**

"Care about my wellbeing?"

" **Shut up, I'm talking about what you did to Asami?"**

I was instantly wide awake after what she said.

"I knew you guys gossiped about me! How much dirt do you both have on me now?!"

" **Korra that's not the point… and a lot."**

"I knew it! I always assumed that you would gossip about me but Asami… now I'm just disappointed."

" **Korra!"**

"What!"

" **Why did you reject Asami that way?"**

"Did she tell you everything that happened?"

" **Just you know the amount she wasn't crying about…"**

I made Asami cry? I didn't even know that was physically possible. I'm not shitting with you, I thought she cried the other day but then again, I just woke up and I could have been seeing things. I mean I knew she could cry but she's always handled things so well… I just didn't think she would cry over anything that I did.

"I didn't want to make her feel rejected, it's just very complicated Opal."

"Well Korra in a few days it will be prom so you better uncomplicate it. Also, why are you up you now you have a speech tomorrow right?"

"Well you kept calling me… and what speech!?"

" **Your very last basketball game is coming up soon remember? You're giving away your jerseys?"**

I forgot the seniors did that! And since I'm the co-captain along with Iroh I have no doubt that everyone will expect a speech.

"When exactly are we giving away the jerseys? And is the entire school going to watch?"

" **It's a morning assembly Kor, and yes the entire school."** Oh why did it have to be morning?

"Why didn't Mako tell me, or anyone for that matter?"

" **He probably thought you already knew."**

"Beifong if I knew would I be screaming?!"

" **Well I'll leave you too that speech then, good night Kor!"**

"Wait Opal I need your help!"

" **With what?"**

"I think I have a way to make Asami, not so upset with me. But I need your help."

" **What's in it for me?"**

She is literally the worst person right now.

"A happy friend, and I'll buy you a tub of ice cream or something."

" **Deal, I expect that tub of ice cream tomorrow after school!"**

"Fine just meet me in front of school in the morning."

I will never understand how that girl can live off 3 hours of sleep. I hope this plan works, this may be the dumbest thing I've done in front of an audience but oh well.

-Next morning at school-

I could hear everyone cheering for the basketball team. I was already late this morning thanks to my fucked sleep schedule and meeting with Opal. But now my plan may even cost me my speech time. Good thing I have no pre-planned speech.

I burst into the doors of the auditorium, noting that the entire school was definitely here. I was panting and sweating like crazy. As I busted into the doors I noticed the entire school had its attention on me.

"Well if isn't our other captain! Late as always!" Lin yelled from onstage into the microphone.

I smiled due to this being of the last times I may hear her yell at me. I walked up onto the stage avoiding the stares everyone was giving me. I was also searching for Asami, I ended up finding her when I was finally on stage. She was sitting next to Opal and Bolin, and she didn't look very happy to see me. I'm just glad Opal made it in just in time to not be late.

Lin motioned me to the podium for my speech, am I really the first person to give my jersey away?

You see we actually have two jerseys. One with our numbers and one with our numbers and name. This ceremony is really to give away one with our numbers. Sort of like a rite of passage for the freshmen and sophmores.

"Hi, my name is Korra if you don't already know and I'm like Lin said earlier the co-captain to our basketball team."

The crowd stared blankly at me, okay I've done speeches a million times before to support my father let's do this!

"First off, I want to apologize for being late. I didn't know about this ceremony until earlier this morning. Which explains my rushed look compared to my teammates who are very nicely dressed. You know except for Iroh." I said pointing to Iroh who was sitting in a chair right next to me on stage.

I could hear the majority of the school laugh at that joke. Okay so far so good the glare from Iroh is kind of killing me but its fine.

"Secondly I wanted to thank my team for playing with me throughout this year. It's been rough and I honestly couldn't have done anything without them! And I can't wait to play our last and final game this year!" I yelled getting the crowd and the rest of my teammates hyped along with me.

Lin motioned me to hurry up with the speech and I shook my head.

"Lastly, I wanted to announce my number 24 going to a kid who really is a monster on the court. He's someone who I know will give this number the respect it deserves. Kai!"

The crowd cheers as Kai walks up on-stage ready to receive the jersey. But he realizes that I still had my numbered jersey on.

"Korra you know you weren't supposed to wear the jersey to this right?" Iroh says making the whole team laugh.

"Oh yeah how could I forget." I smiled taking the jersey off, I could see everyone's jaws drop. I could tell no one thought I was wearing anything underneath this. Not even anyone I was on stage with.

"Here you go!" I yelled to Kai seeing his jaw drop. Everyone in the audience was definitely surprised. Not because I was naked or anything, no because I had my girlfriends cheer leading top on. It clearly ready Sato cheer on the front in blue and gold.

Her cheer uniform was unsurprisingly tiny on me, I had to move in such a way to not rip it or stretch it out too much. The top to her uniform came up a bit higher than my mid-riff so it's not a surprise everyone thought I was naked. I looked towards Asami and saw her mouth just hanging open.

"What I have to support my girlfriend!" I yelled into the microphone making everyone awe. I winked at Asami decided to get off the stage and go change. I could just barely see Asami due to all the girls crowding around her squealing about how sweet that was.

After that whole event, I made my way to the locker room. It was hard enough getting Asami's uniform on let alone off. I Hope she's not mad that I ripped it a little…

"W-what? H-how...?" I could hear someone behind me say. I turned around to see it was Asami.

"Hi, what brings you to your locker?" I asked quitting my efforts to take her cheer uniform off. It was already ripped a little but I didn't want her to see me almost destroy it.

"I-I have so many questions. I guess we'll start off with why?"

"Why I'm at your locker? Well I do have to put this uniform up, which by the way I may have stretched out." I'm going to leave it at stretched out.

"No why you have my uniform on in the first place?"

"I thought you wanted me to be romantic?"

"Yes, but I thought after the other day… that maybe you wanted something different from what I did." I could see her look down. I've never seen her look so sad, spirits I'm useless.

"I want the same thing you want."

"Then why did you reject me like that?!" She asked looking up at me with a hint of both anger and sadness but now mainly anger.

"I-I didn't mean for you to feel that way… I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?! You push me off your bed and ask me to leave when I thou-" She stopped talking due to a few people entering the locker room.

"Awwwwe! It's the schools golden couple!" A girl squealed.

"Asami, I want to talk about this later. I Love you bye!" I ran out of the locker room before I could be surrounded by omegas. Wait hold on! I stopped running. Did I just say I love you to Asami!?

I've never said I love you to another person that wasn't Tonraq or Senna. I've had people around me say I love you but it was never I who said it back or even first. Wait omitting my pride for a second… do I love Asami? I guess I never would have worn her cheerleading uniform if I didn't. Looking down I realized I still had the fucking uniform on. This is seeming less like a romantic gesture and more of a curse.

I ran back to the alpha side of the locker rooms in order to change. Only to be stopped by Opal.

"Hi there Romeo."

"Cute Opal, but I need to change we have class you know?" I tried to walk past her but she wouldn't let me.

"You know what you did was pretty sweet. I'm not sure if Asami will forgive you or not but I have to say, your making me wish Bolin was more romantic."

"Bolin is a man of romance!" I said raising my finger in the air.

"Yeah but you can't beat public displays of affection like that."

"Opal you act like I just proposed to her." I shuddered for even making the analogy. As I said this Bolin came up from behind me and tackled me.

"How is Romeo doing?" Bolin said with his arm around my neck.

"Let her go change Bo, I'm sure that uniform is very uncomfortable." Opal said snickering at my outift.

"Oh, now you'll let me go change, Bo can you help me get undressed? But then again you usually help me do that." I said with a wink at Bolin. I could see Opal glare at me from the corner of my eye.

Getting Asami's cheerleading top off was surprisingly easy when I actually had help.

"Wow I can actually feel the blood flowing to the upper half of my body thanks Bo." I smiled graciously at him. While he looked at me in horror.

"Kor, I don't think Asami is going to be able to wear her uniform anymore…" Oh no.

"Are you serious?" I looked at the once small uniform noticing the tears and how stretched out it is.

"I think you know I'm serious now."

"Shit Bo, what am I going to do?" I said sitting down on the bench.

"Well you could put a shirt on, your abs are making me jealous."

"You mean these abs?!" I asked flexing profusely.

"Please do the world a favor and stop." Bolin said shaking his head.

"Bolin, you used to be fun. What happened to you? Did Mako infect you? Or was it Opal?"

"It was neither, I've just decided that everything can't be a joke Korra, especially when you make other alpha's look bad in relationships."

"How?!" I asked raising my eyebrow. I love Asami but I wouldn't call our relationship a happy go lucky experience.

"The little stunt you pulled, literally raised the bar for every other alpha. How am I supposed to impress Opal now? I haven't even done my promposal yet…"

Explains why Opal had that conversation with me earlier.

"I'm sorry Bo I didn't know I would raise the bar, what were you planning for your promposal. Maybe I can help you out?" I asked.

"I was thinking of just taking her out to dinner and asking her, but with you being the romantic you are and how Opal and Asami are always battling trying to make the other jealous."

"They do that?!"

"Jeez Korra, it's what all omega's do. Did you grow up in a well or something?"

"It was a dark lonely place so it might as well be a well." Bolin laughed. "Tell you what Bolin, if Asami isn't still pissed at me for something I won't mention right now. I will gladly help you impress Opal!" I said smiling.

"Awweee Thanks Korra you're the best!" He squealed hugging me tightly.

-7th period-

I was happy I got to skip first period because of my little problem but I knew I couldn't avoid Asami forever. I can't believe I actually told her I loved her, am I an idiot? Oh wait.

"Hi guys." I said walking into class trying not to make it awkward.

"Hi lover girl!" Opal said.

She fucking told the one girl she shouldn't have!

"Opal shut up." Asami said trying to shush her. I instantly felt even more flustered than before. I tried to sit down and finish the work sheet Mrs. PLi handed to us but I felt like someone was watching me. I looked up and noticed Asami staring me down.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"Just love honey." Opal teased.

"Not funny Opal!" I yelled back.

"With your face looking like that, I'd say it's pretty funny." She smirked. I turned back to my work and ignored both of them for the rest of class. Why did Asami have to tell Opal that?

Asami ended up pulling me to the side in the hall after leaving class.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Opal, I shouldn't have told her… you just caught me off guard when you said it and I was already freaking out from the you getting on stage in my uniform." She said seemingly muttering through her words.

"It's cool, I'll get Opal back later anyway." I said thinking of a way to plot my revenge.

"Did you mean it earlier?"

"Yeah, I meant it, I really did stretch out your uniform…" She slapped my arm while I laughed.

"You know what I meant."

"Yes, I meant it. I kind of blurted it out and it was rushed but I think I really meant it." She pulled me in for a hug.

"I think I love you too." She whispered into my ear. The smell of jasmine seemed to engross me as she pulled back from her hug. She looked up into my eyes and I couldn't help but go in for a kiss but stopped when I realized we were being watched. I turned my head to see a group of kids around us in the hallway.

"Asami don't be alarmed but I think we just put on a show for everyone." I whispered in her direction.


	35. Prom Morning

Chapter 35

-Prom morning-

"Mom this dress makes me look like a Russian queen." I said sliding my hands down a thick furred dress.

"Oh, shush you look amazing and its traditional!" My mother inquired.

"Mom I look like I hunted a bear down and killed it to wear it to prom. Besides weren't you supposed to find something reddish and sleek?" My mother looked me up and down and sighed.

"I guess your right but red is definitely not your color."

"Trust me mom I know." She sat down on her bed and began to get lost in thought.

"Oh, I know!" She rushed off the bed to the far side of her closet, and let me just tell you this woman's closet just happened to be the size of a small cafeteria. "I found it!" She yelled.

She ran back and held up a small two-piece black dress with red accents.

"I did order a few things that were red, but I really like how the dress you have on right now fits."

"Just hand me that one." I took the dress from her and while changing into it I noticed how tight it was. "Jeez mom you couldn't have gotten a size bigger? I feel more clothed naked."

"I see what you mean, but it looks good!" My mom said smiling at me.

I turned to the wall of mirrors in her closet and even though the colors don't complement me, it did look nice on me.

"I think I'll take this one." I said eyeing myself up and down in the mirror. To think they wonder why I have a huge ego.

"You sure honey, I bought a ton of dresses you might like. Like a literal ton!" My mother said seeming to be very disappointed.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I nodded.

"So, what are your plans with Miss Sato tonight?"

"I was going to make her dinner."

My mother looked at me in shock but I just shrugged.

"You can't just make her dinner! Its prom, you have to take her out somewhere nice!" My mother practically screamed.

"Ouch! My ears. She said she wanted me to make her dinner!"

"Awe what an angel that Asami is! But you can't make her dinner!" she yelled again.

"Again, my ears. What do you mean I can't make her dinner?" I asked in confusion.

"Honey you can make her dinner another time but for right now you will take her out somewhere nice!" She said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"We don't even have a reservation, besides I already promised her dinner."

"Stop being cheap!"

"I'm not being cheap we don't have a reservation!" I yelled back pushing her hand off and walking out of her bedroom door.

"You're a Southern honey! I will get you a reservation! I'll even pay for it but you better treat Asami nicely understand?" she said making me stop in my tracks.

"Wow mom that means a lot…"

"And all you have to do is tell Asami you can't cook."

Huh? "But I can…"

"But for right now you can't."

"Isn't that lying?"

"It is, but the only thing that matters tonight is spoiling your date. You understand?" My mother said rushing over and grabbing my face with both of her smooth hands.

"Why are you so obsessed about prom?" My mother face seemed to drop as she moved her hands away from my face and to her side.

"Because I never had a prom, I went to a small school up north. We didn't have enough people to even have a prom… I always wanted one and I'm going live my prom dreams through you."

"Please don't put this pressure on me…" I said backing away from her.

"Too late." She grinned. "Make up time!"

Oh no.

4 hours and my hair getting straightened later I was finally free from Senna's grasp

"Mom I don't even look like myself." I said looking into the bathroom mirror. My thick lush hair was now completely straight and quite thin. My face wasn't even mine anymore, I looked like a princess. Huh no wonder I used to have the ice princess title.

"I know, I made you perfect. Asami should automatically have enjoyable time just by looking at you."

I think anyone would have an enjoyable time just looking at me. I can't even stop looking at myself.

"Oh, and I also called Ursa's Ring, you have a table for two at 6pm. Don't be late."

"Mom that place is fancier than Kwong's how did yo-" I was cut off by her placing a finger in my face.

"Using your last name can get you through a lot in life. Trust me! And I told them to bill your father, so order as much as you want. Actually, get the whole menu if you can, I want to see his face when he looks at the bill."

"You know I'll make that place go bankrupt with how much I eat?"

"That is exactly what I'm hoping for." My mother laughed while handing me heels.

It took me an hour to build up the courage to go over to Asami's. Not because I was nervous to see her or anything, but I knew her father would be over there and probably ask me about my "Intentions". My car pulled up by her front gate and rung for the intercom. To my surprise I was instantly let in, that doesn't even happen on a good day.

As I pull my car up I noticed Asami wasn't outside to greet me so I decided to knock on her door. Alfred answered and motioned me inside. Alfred led me into the kitchen where I came face to face with Mr. Sato.

"Hey Mr. Sato, you promote Alfred to doorman or has he always had that position?" I laughed at my own joke but Mr. Sato just stared at me. Alfred looked between us and then closed the door to the dining room. I can't believe Alfred would throw me to the fishes in such a way.

"Korra, I've known you since you were little and I have to say I never expected you to have such a relationship with my daughter." Hiroshi said getting up from his and walking towards me.

"W-well uhhh my father always tells me to expect the unexpected!" I nervously laugh.

"Your father is smart man, and if your anything like him intellectually I have no doubt you'll do fine in life. But I've known your father for a very long time, so long in face that I know a bit about his romantic past, and even a bit about your romantic past." My eyes grew wide as he said that. "You and your father have very similar romantic lives, and I would hate for you to hurt Asami like you've hurt those other's you've had relations with in the past."

"Sir I would never hurt Asami!"

"You say that, and I have no doubt you mean it. But I am just looking out for my child, and while you said you would never hurt her. I can see you already have."

"What do you mean sir?"

"You didn't message her while you were back in Alaska and of course you two weren't dating at the time but that did sadden my daughter."

Where did he put Mr. Sato? Who is this guy? It's like he's some private investigator.

"If you want me to recognize the relationship between you and my daughter you'll have to be a better alpha than your father. And if I hear you hurt my daughter, well it won't be pretty."

"Well Mr. Sato, I'm freaked that you know so much about me, but I'm happy you haven't killed me yet!" he raised an eyebrow at me. "I came in here thinking I was going to die, I can't say I'm not relieved and Asami knows a bit about my past love life. I love her after all, but I want to ease her into it."

"Did you just say you loved my daughter?" Probably shouldn't have said that…

"Mr. Sato Asami is ready." Alfred said opening the doors to the dining room. With that Mr. Sato and I walked out to the foyer where I saw a literal goddess. Asami somehow made that red tight dress tighter which hugged her curves perfectly. Her wavy hair was down and pulled to one side, and her make-up would put even the greatest beautician to shame.

"Hot damn!" I said as Mr. Sato and Alfred looked at me. I cleared my throat. "I meant you look beautiful."

"Thank you, and you look amazing as well! You don't even look like my Korra, are you sure you aren't a queen in disguise?" She said walking up to me and giving me a hug.

"You wouldn't be the first person to say that, now may I escort you to dinner?" I said holding my arm out.

"Of course, but I need pictures so can we just hold on while Alfred takes some."

"Sure, but we need to get out of here by at least 5:45." Immediately Alfred started taking pictures.

"Why is that?"

"Well I had a romantic dinner planned, but umm I burned the roast and umm got bad macaroni." I said as Alfred took pictures.

"How can Macaroni go bad?" We switched our pose for another picture.

"It's umm like 30 years old."

"How do you have 30-year-old Macaroni?" She said as we switched to another pose.

"It came with the house."

After 20,000 pictures and my shitty Macaroni story, we were finally able to leave and make it to Ursa's.

"How did you get such a fancy place?" Asami asked.

"Apparently my last name may carry as much weight as yours around here." I said laughing. We made our way up to the front counter and I told the man my last name and he pointed me in the direction of a two-person VIP booth.

"Order whatever you like okay?"

"Are you sure this stuff is super expensive."

"Positive, eat your fill, I know I will."

As we began to eat I made sure to order 3 of the same dish to go, my mother told me to get whatever I wanted and I sure as hell am.

"Korra I have a question for you." She said playing with her salmon.

"Shoot Sami." I mumbled with food in my mouth.

"As much as I enjoy your mothers company this has been bothering me for quite some time, aren't you mad at her for leaving you and your father alone?"

"Not really."

"Are you serious?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"My mom has always been in and out of my life since I was little, never for that long but it's not strange for her to do that. Often when I was younger she would leave for months on end, but she always came back and helped me get through life."

"Do you know why she does it?"

I sighed. Even though I love talking about myself my parents were another issue.

"Tonraq and her fight a lot well used to at least. Whenever my mother left Tonraq would always tell me she'd be back and he was never wrong. So, when I heard they got divorced, I was surprised but I had just assumed she come back to him like usual. And after a year of that not happening I did start to worry but I never tried to find her or anything."

"Why is that?"

"Well aren't you just asking all the serious questions today."

"Am I being too serious for prom night?"

"Don't worry about it, actually I never put effort into finding her because I guess I didn't care enough. It's not that I don't care about my mom, I've just always been a bit more care free than other people. She probably has her reasons to leave anyway."

"Ahh I see."

Now thinking about it I guess I can see why Asami would ask the question. Senna and I have always had a unique relationship and It only seems natural that I would care about my mother just coming and going. But I just didn't…

"How about we skip dessert I feel like seeing the town tonight before prom, plus I'm sure I depressed you enough hearing about my family issues." I said getting and picking up my 3 to go plates.

"I would like that." She smiled brightly.


	36. Night Walk to Prom

Chapter 36

"Central park is always so beautiful at night." Asami said leaning onto the rails of the bridge above the pond.

"It really is." I let a silent moment pass before us taking in the beauty of the park. "I kind of want to go swimming in the pond."

Asami gave me a look of disbelief.

"What it seems fun?" I asked.

"You want to go swimming in a freezingly cold pond?" She pointed towards the pond like it was going to change my opinion of it.

"Is that supposed to scare me away from wanting to swim in it." _She acts like I'm not from Alaska…_

"It would scare away any sane person."

"Miss. Sato, I am not sane, you should know this by now. Would any sane person order 4 of the same overly expensive meals?"

"A sane person who isn't paying for it." She said taking her arms off the rails and walking towards the middle of the park. I should have known Asami would figure out I didn't pay for dinner.

"So, you think I didn't pay for the dinner?" I said following her.

"Was it that obvious?"

"I hate when you're right."

"I knew it!" She said turning around.

"In my defense, I've paid for a lot of other things in the past."

"Like what?"

"uhh… that once time we went to an ice cream parlor. I paid for it." Asami giggled.

"Well aren't you so generous." I took her hand in mine.

"I guess I could start taking you out to more places. Besides I really do have to show you off more." I winked at her and she blushed.

"So you're generous and smooth. You impress me more every single day." She said while taking her hand from mine and pulling me down into a sweet short kiss.

"If you keep kissing me like that I may have to do more than show you off."

"Like what?" she asked raising an eyebrow her blush still evident on her pale face.

"I have a feeling you already know, so what's the point in saying it." I smiled.

"Because I want to hear you say it." She said placing her head on mine and pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Okay I want to take the nice tight prom dress you have and rip off your body while ki- and look at the at I think it's time for prom." I said turning my attention down to my phone. I began to walk off in the other direction.

"Tease!" Asami yelled her blush even more evident on her angry face.

-Prom-

As we entered the hotel prom was being held at, I could see everyone staring at us. I forget everyone at school thinks were the cutest couple. I guess they aren't wrong.

"Look at you guys!" Opal squealed. I could instantly feel a familiar pain in my ears.

"Hey Opal! You look amazing!" Asami yelled running up to hug Opal. I saw Bolin to the side with Mako and his date who I seem to have never met before.

"Hey Bolin, I see my promposal worked." I said walking up to him.

"You know she was already going to prom with me anyway." He laughed. "But the promposal you suggested did earn me a few points."

"What was the promposal?" Mako asked with an arm around his date.

"Basically, it was my plan with taking her to dinner but at the very end of it spill my drink on her. And as she's going into the restroom pull out a jar with a single rose in it and a card that says will you go to prom with me."

"Wow that is cute!" Mako's date said.

"I was going to use it on Asami, I know her and Opal's favorite movie is beauty and the beast." I said taking pride in my idea.

"Well your idea just might get me laid!" Bolin declared placing a thick arm around my neck.

"Who is getting laid?" Asami said just finishing her conversation with Opal.

"Oh well Bo- ow!" I started to say but Bolin pinched me.

"No one, Korra was just talking about how I'm going to destroy her on the dance floor." He said glaring at me. I rubbed the spot where he pinched me.

"Well you two have fun me and Opal see a few girls from the cheerleading team by the punch bowl were going to go talk to them for a bit." She said placing a kiss on my cheek. "Save a dance for me honey?"

"You're the only girl I would ever dance with." I winked while she laughed and headed towards Opal.

The night continued with me and Bolin having a dance battle and constantly trying to pull Mako into it. I can surprisingly say Mako isn't a bad dancer but maybe he should never do the robot again…

"Mako stop doing the robot! What is this a terrible 90's movie?" I asked.

"I don't know how to dance okay?"

"But you were doing fine earlier bro." Bolin adds as me and him continue to dance. Bolin and I have been back and forth showing off how many flips we can do and how low we can get while popping right back up on the dance floor. Sadly, Bolin has the advantage over me, being that he's in a suit. Every time I pull off a flip I instantly have to adjust my dress.

"I'm sorry I can't do 20 flips and somehow not break my back!" Mako responds.

"It's all about being flexible! Watch this Mako!" I yelled doing 2 back flips and signaling for Bolin to catch me. A few people around us started clapping for me. "Thanks for catching me Bo, I didn't want to break my neck!" I smiled.

"Your heavier than you look Kor, ever consider dieting?" With that I frowned.

"It's muscle!" I yelled angrily noticing the music stop. Someone tapped on the microphone on stage gaining everyone's attention.

" **Hello, everyone, I'm hoping you guys are all having a wonderful time!"** Everyone stayed quiet as Tenzin spoke. **"I just wanted to announce our prom alpha and omega royalty!"**

Instantly everyone started screaming and I could feel my hearing slowly start to fade. I completely forgot about this whole part of prom.

" **Tonight's alpha king is none other than Miss Korra Southern!"** My eyes grew wide. I knew I was popular but I didn't think I would ever actual be a prom king. I headed onto stage accepting my crown from Tenzin whilst scanning the crowd for my true queen.

"Congratulations Korra, I'm so proud of you!" Tenzin said away from the mic. I almost teared up from Tenzin getting all sentimental on me.

" **Now for our Omega queen! Can I please have Miss Sato come onto stage!"** My smile grew largely. I could hear the crowd scream awe and a few things that have to do with us being the golden couple.

Asami came onto stage looking as graceful as ever accepting the crown from Tenzin. After taking her crown, she stepped next to me and wrapped her arm around mine.

"It's great to see that you could make it to the party on stage my queen." I said as she smiled brightly at me.

"Can you believe we went from prince and princess to this?" she asked gripping my arm tighter. I could see the tears start to form in her eyes.

" **Now if our royalty would kindly hit the dance floor!"** Tenzin said motioning us to the dance floor.

On the dance floor, I placed my hand on Asami's hips and she placed her arms around my neck. I could clearly see the tears falling down her face now.

"You seriously getting all emotional on me Sato?"

"I dreamed of this since we were prince and princess… let me be." She blushed.

"You really are too adorable." I said pulling her in a bit closer.

"You're even more adorable!" She said pulling into a deep kiss. I could hear most if not everyone around us awe.

"You aren't going to get a boner again, right?" Asami asked giggling a bit.

I shook my head slightly embarrassed over it now.

The rest of the night was spent with me and Asami dancing. My girlfriend has moves even in that tight dress of hers. As were about to leave prom we were blessed with the many sad goodbyes of our friends. I could even hear Bolin crying about how I'll never look this good in my life again. As much as I wanted to call him wrong he's probably right.

As me and Asami headed back to my car I brought up the biggest question on my mind.

"Are you putting out tonight?" I asked more like a joke than anything but there was some truth to it.

"Oh, you actually want me now?"

"I've always wanted you silly! I just wanted to take us slow."

"Well what if I want to take us slow tonight?"

"Then I'll respect your decision!" I said smiling brightly. "Although I will be disappointed, it's not often you look as good as you do now."

"So, your saying I look bad all the time compared to now?" I looked her directly in the eyes and continued to smile. We both laughed at the same time. "You're a jerk!" she said trying to contain her laughter.

"I'm your jerk!" I said opening my car door for her.

"You are mine." She said giving me a light kiss on the lips before entering my car.

I raced to my side trying to dukes of hazard off the hood of my car but failing and falling onto the ground. I instantly got up feeling the only thing that was hurt being my pride.

I entered my car to Asami dying of laughter. "Were you even going to ask if I was okay?"

She just continued to laugh and I pouted. "I-I'm s-sorry." She said while snickering.

"Not funny!" I said driving her home.

"I know and I'm sorry, actually quick question."

"Yes Sato?"

"Your parents' home?" I felt my pout instantly leave my face.

"They are."

"Looks like we'll just have to go to my house then. Damn I really wanted to sleep in your bed." I felt my face get hot. "Is the great avatar blushing?" she asked.

"No…"

"You are! Oh, my spirits you are too cute!"

-Later that night-

Asami's house was completely empty, there were no butler's or maid's roaming around. It was eerily quiet.

"Where's all your staff at?"

"They're all usually in bed around 1am. I usually use this time to roam my own house. I actually found that kid that went missing in here not to long ago. Although he wasn't the same so I had to leave him to roam the halls for the rest of his existence."

"You are a creepy person." I said laughing.

"I think you like me being creepy." She said taking my hand and dragging me up to her bed room.

"I think I just like you in general." Once finally up to her room she pulled me into a deep kiss while closing the door behind us. She gradually moved towards and the bed and pushed me onto it.

"I never thought you would be the dominant one Sato?" I asked as she began to straddle me kissing my neck. I let my hands roam to her hips and I didn't even realize I was already hard.

I flipped the situation pushing her down on the bed instead. I started kissing her neck and slowly raised her red tight dress with my hands. I slid down the bed and finally removed her panties and began to let my mouth do all the work. Her moans didn't go unnoticed, I could feel my own tight dress suffocate my cock.

After licking my fill, I could feel my lower region go crazy with jealousy. I slowly kissed my way back up to Asami's face waiting for any type of permission for me to take off this stupid dress and really make her mine. I don't think she understood what I was trying to do though.

"Miss Sato, may I?" I asked. She nodded in agreement. I slid off the top and bottom to my dress, the dress was so tight it took my underwear along with it. I noticed Asami's eyes go wide watching me.

"You see something you like?" I asked continuing to kiss her neck.

"Y-yes." She mumbled while moaning. She flipped the situation on me yet again by slightly pushing me off her and attempting to slider her own dress off. Revealing a black laced bra, this woman could literally be a Victoria's Secret Model what the fuck! She quickly took the bra off as well leaving the palest perfectly sized pair of breasts I've ever seen.

I quickly switched my attention from her neck to her breasts and let my mouth and hands do the work on her beautifully pink nipples. Her loud moans were enough to make any porn star hang their head in shame. I lifted myself from her and I quickly aligned my cock with her entrance. I looked back to her face to make sure it was okay and she nodded back at me.

I pushed my cock in and I could feel the tightness enclose on it. It was amazing being inside of her but judging from her reaction she wasn't as happy as I was.

"You okay?" I asked inside of her.

"Yeah your just really big. You can move now if you want." I nodded in response. I made sure my thrusts were slow at first to make sure I didn't hurt Asami, but soon I couldn't control myself. My thrusts became faster as much as I tried to go slow. Asami was surprisingly not in pain anymore and seemed to be enjoying it judging by her moaning.

"Faster please!" Asami mumbled through all the moaning. She didn't have to tell me twice. Instantly I felt her inner walls respond as she came onto my shaft. I felt myself get so close as she let out one last loud explicit moan while calling my name. I quickly pulled out and came onto her, it probably would have been a good idea to buy condoms next time. I was pretty close to cumming inside of her.

"Korra that was amazing!" Asami said panting. I tried to hold my eyes open but that took a lot out of me. Usually after sex alpha's may fall asleep instantly if they satisfied their needs.

"It was g-great!"

"You okay?" Asami asked.

"I'm good, just tired." I could feel my head nodding trying not to fall asleep on top of her. "Next time remind me to buy condoms, I almost didn't pull out." I said flopping on the bed right next to her.

"Was it bad that I almost didn't want you to pull out?" I knew omega's often had the need for their alpha to cum in them but we haven't mated yet so she shouldn't feel that way.

"I don't want you to get pregnant Asami. I'm only 17 and your 18 it wouldn't be smart." I said mumbling through her sheets. They smelled so much like her I might just fall asleep right now.

"I guess you're right, I'm going to go get cleaned up." She said getting off the bed and heading towards her personal bathroom. As she left I felt sleep take over me.

 _Author's Note~_

 _This is the first time I've ever really written smut. If it's not up to your tastes no judgerino. Wouldn't care if you judged anyway tbh._

 _I'm just really sad and happy that my baby is ending. I never thought I could actually write a fanfiction. I've always figured most of my life was going to be self-loathing and depression._

 _And that is pretty much true._

 _But whatever._


End file.
